The Ruining of Loki Laufeyson
by KagsChann
Summary: Loki seeks a woman to satisfy those needs of the physical sort. He cannot satisfy himself fully with that of an Asgardian woman. He does not crave to be dominated, he does not want an equal match in physicality. No, Loki wants a woman that will subjugate to him, and only him. Loki wants a woman to rule, to own, to ruin. He can only find her on the feeble planet... On Earth.
1. Prologue

**The Ruining of Loki Laufeyson**

**Summary: Loki seeks a woman to satisfy those needs of the physical sort. He cannot satisfy himself fully with that of an Asgardian woman. He does not crave to be dominated, he does not want an equal match in physicality. No, Loki wants a woman that will subjugate to him, and only him. Loki wants a woman to rule, to own, to ruin. He can only find her on the feeble planet... On Earth. **

**Rating: M, for smut. **

**World: Asgard, Earth (etc.)**

**Movies, or Comics: Just basing him off my general knowledge. Probably be ooc. Bear with me.**

**Why: Because, well, I am experimenting, and it was inspired by the world of Tumblr. (follow me? .com)**

**Please R&R!**

* * *

Alone in the woods, whilst running as fast as her feet could take her, Lucy wiped away tears of fear. Absolute fear.

She could hear him after her, his footsteps seeming to echo in her ears no matter what direction she went. He knew exactly what turns she was making and _when_. Lucy could not bare the thought of being captured, being murdered. What ever it was this man was planning to do with her could not possibly be of the enjoyable sort. When she'd seen him, Lucy could tell that he was harboring intentions of dark deviousness.

Surely, if he wanted to kill her though, he could have simply done it already.

Lucy's tears continued to fall as she wished that he would just.

She had just been with her family, with her boyfriend of three years. Stroll through the park, when a flash of blue that overtook everyone in the park.

Lucy regained consciousness before anyone. She screamed at the sight of her boyfriend, laying on his back, face covered in scratches. She thought him dead, but there had been no time for Lucy to check when the man that caused the flash, came up on her, and stared down into her chocolate brown eyes.

His were emerald... The most brilliant and dreadfully beautiful emerald she had ever seen.

That was when Lucy mustered enough energy to jump up, and spring into the woods.

She didn't know that he would actually bother to follow her.

Then again, why would he not?

Lucy tried her hardest to quicken her pace through the woods, making a maze of turns just to try and ward the man off. It was really no use.

She convinced herself that she should just let him take her.

Lucy's body told her otherwise.

Unexpectedly, Lucy's foot was caught by a root from a large oak tree. It moved, manipulated, and wrapped around her ankle tight enough to cut off the circulation.

_What is this! _Lucy screamed in her mind, not wanting to speak, in fear that the man would hear her...

It had to of been his sorcery that made the tree take hold of her.

She was as good as dead now, Lucy supposed.

Sensing him, hearing his breath, and feeling the dark energy that came from him, made Lucy's heart quicken. In the distance, she could see the horns of his helm, reflecting off the sunlight above him. Another brilliant sight that terrified her. She should not be so compelled by him at that moment, but there was a tug in her chest that was trying to convince her otherwise.

What was this man doing to her?

There was laughter, and the man suddenly appeared from behind the tree.

The figure in the distance phased away.

Lucy jerked her head up to look at the man, who leaned in close, hunching on his heels, almost kneeling to look at her.

He grasped her chin with such force.

"I am Loki of Asgard. I am the God of Mischief, I am a king, and you will be my harlot. My pet. I will own you, and there is nothing you can do to stop this, my dear."

The voice dripping off a silver tongue was threatening and sultry.

Lucy was in awe of his eyes.

"Do you detest?"

What could she say?

Did he just call himself a _God... _a _King?_

Lucy wanted to speak, but the grip around her jaw was unwilling to let her do so.

"Well!" He said it through his perfectly lined teeth, white, and Lucy whimpered at the loudness of his frustration.

She nodded her head as best she could, before being hoisted off the dirty ground, and into Loki's sharp embrace. He was pleased with her answer, knowing all too well that she had no other option to choose from.

He would not have killed her, had she detested him. No. Loki would have taken her any way.

Lucy could not help but clasp her fingers around Loki's left bicep, as he leapt, high into the sky, where a whirling wind, and a crushing atmospheric pressure surrounded the two of them.


	2. 1: The First Subjugation

**Chapter One: The First Subjugation**

* * *

Lucy could not remember most of the travel to the world known as Asgard. She was not allowed to open her eyes upon arrival, for Loki warned to rob her of her sight if she had.

He was holding her tight to his chest, clenching her around him with a strength that could only belong to the God he claimed to be.

There were no voices around them, there was no sense of any one else at all. Lucy was completely alone with Loki, and she knew that meant hell for her.

When they made a complete stop, followed by the closing of heavy doors, Loki threw Lucy away from him, onto plush, silk. She noticed this silk as bed sheets, cold, soft. Though, she kept her eyes closed as instructed until he gave his word. She hoped it be soon.

"These are, now and forever, your bedchambers, pet." came Loki's sultry voice.

He was hovering over Lucy. His fingertips brushed along her skin gently, so gently, in fact, that Lucy almost peered through her lids to look up at him. Loki noticed this, and hissed at her, his growl making Lucy quiver in fear. Was he going to hurt her? Was he going to make her suffer in the most horrible ways imaginable?

Why would he give her a room to herself if he was planning on torturing her.

"You do not open those eyes until I am not in this room. You are to cleanse yourself in the bath I've had drawn." Loki's fingers left her cheek, "I will return after supper. I expect you to be in your bed, waiting for me."

She wanted to speak.

"You'll find everything you need in the privy."

It didn't take long until Lucy heard the heavy doors open and re-close. She opened her eyes then, only to gasp and dig her nails into the silky green beneath her.

Everything was almost completely golden. The walls were intricate, more beautiful than anything art form she had ever seen in her entire life. Lucy stood up, eyes scanning the rather large chambers assigned to her by Loki.

He was very generous, for someone Lucy thought was going to kill her in the long run.

It was, perhaps, bigger than her house, this room.

Marbled floors, white, streaked with even more gold. Those heavy doors she'd heard only twice, were taller than three of the tallest men stacked atop one another. She was in complete culture shock.

Were there any means of technology out here?

Asgard...

Lucy rubbed her eyes and looked to her left to see the entry way to the bathroom.

* * *

The water was clean. It was cleaner than _that_.

Lucy ran her fingers through it, revelling at the warmth, and the smell. Were there no soaps? She did not see any bubbles in that water, but it smelled just like a garden.

Sorecery, Lucy supposed.

She stood in the bathroom, naked, her short, bouncing curls were suffering the humidity from the water. Lucy sighed heavily, stepping into the bath, and shuddering at the heat. Loki could be felt all over the tub. His prescense, his aura.

Lucy whimpered in her solitude. It was finally hitting her.

She was nowhere near her home. She was _worlds_ away from it, in fact. She would never see her family again. She would never marry her boyfriend, like she wanted. Lucy was now Loki's _pet_, so he called her. Lucy was suddenly very homesick, and she began to weep into her arms.

* * *

Lucy was lingering between awake and falling asleep when the heavy doors opened, banging loudly against the walls before shutting. Her eyes opened wide, blurry, but she could make out the figure of Loki, walking towards her.

He looked neither amused, nor dissatisfied to find her where he had told her to be. Loki stopped at the edge of the bed, and licked his bottom lip deliciously.

"Have you bathed?"

Lucy parted her lips, "Y-"

"You do not speak. You may nod your head. I will give you my permission when I want to hear your voice." Loki interrupted.

She nodded.

"And have you prepared yourself, harlot?"

Lucy was puzzled. Prepared? Prepared herself for what? Her eyes showed Loki the obvious confusion, which made him only laugh. His laughter made her skin chill.

He was, at an instant, pinning Lucy to the bed by her wrists, holding them above her head.

_No... no_. Lucy said again and again in her head. He was going to bed her... He was unbuckling something from his attire, and was readying himself to bed her.

"St-stop it!" Lucy screamed, struggling beneath the God of Mischief. Her head whipped from left to right, while her legs kicked and her knees knocked into Loki's lower abdomen.

Loki groaned in anger, and used both his hands, now on her shoulders, to force her into the plush of the mattress. He growled at her, and gave her a look of warning. Lucy did not want this. She did not want him to be her first.

She did not want him to touch her.

"Do not fight me, for you have no chance in winning!" He shouted at her, "Scream all you want, until you cannot scream any more. No one will hear you in this room! Your protests are useless, you are _mine_, harlot!"

"Please, please, please!" It was a beg of mercy. It was the first time she had ever had to beg anyone for anything. But she did not want this. More than anything, Lucy wanted to be killed than taken against her will.

"Shut up!" Loki bellowed. He hoisted Lucy from the bed, and walked with such quick pace towards one of the walls.

Lucy was frightened at what he was doing. She could not reach the floor with her toes, and there was no possible way of freeing herself from his grip. She did not peep another noise until Loki forced her against the cold wall, and moaned. He then leaned in, letting his searing hot tongue taste her nape. An intricate pattern across her neck, and then across to her collar bone, exposed by the gown she was wearing.

Lucy moaned too, much to her own surprise.

Loki chuckled as he tasted Lucy, one hand keeping hers from moving, from pushing him away. This was delicious, this was wicked. Loki loved it already.

Why'd he not already captured a mortal a long while ago?

"You are enjoying this." He said to her.

Lucy winced, as his teeth grazed her collar. There was no part of her that was really enjoying what he was going to make her do, what he was making her body do. How her skin reacted to his tongue against it. Rough, warm, amazing. Lucy shook her head frantically in protest to her own body, that was beginning to like this attention a little.

Lucy would try to force it out. She was frightened. Wasn't she?

"This is nothing compared to what I am about to do to you, my sweet."

* * *

Lucy was back on the bed, bound by some sort of material to the head board. Her legs were spread wide. Wide enough so that Loki could stare at her, like he had been for the past several minutes. Minutes that felt like centuries.

Was it weird to wonder why he was staring? Was there something wrong with her?

Loki stroked his own chin, only clad in the bottom half of his attire. He was amazed at just how small this mortal was. She was quivering, she was fragrant of her own arousal, that she had tried so hard to fight. It was inevitable. Her beauty was making him hungry. Her scent made him hungrier.

The flower his eyes had been drawn to, was becoming moist. It was glittering in the light, beckoning for him to sheath himself deep. At least, that's what Loki was planning on doing.

Before Lucy could conjure up another thought, she watched as Loki grabbed her thighs, and sank to the floor on his knees. What was he doing? What was he-

She cried out when Loki's tongue lapped at her lips, a suffering pressure that was almost featherlike. Enough to make her squirm.

Loki tightened his fingers around Lucy's thighs and enhaled the full scent of her. She was washed, she was pure, and he wanted to ruin her. He wanted nothing more than to take her right then and there. Loki wanted to feel her close around him, clenching his throbbing member until she orgasmed, many times. It was tempting to just climb atop her and get it over with, but Loki wanted to bring her to the brink first.

Only to torture her with so much pleasure.

Lucy whimpered when Loki's tongue ventured more to the center, tracing from her opening, up to the small, hardened nub. Swollen with neglect, Loki twirled the tip of his tongue around it several times. He loved to hear Lucy moaning, a pitiful whining mess on the bed. His fingers teased the start of her opening, and Loki put only an inch of his long finger inside of her.

She was so small, so tight.

Loki moaned and began to suck on the nub he was giving so much attention to.

Lucy's hips bucked, and she moaned. Her eyes were overflowing with tears, and her heart was screaming for her to fight. This new pleasure was maddening. Her body was going against her mind.

Loki could not get enough of the sounds Lucy was making because of him.

Lowering his head slightly more, Loki delved his tongue into Lucy's tight little opening. Surely, when he would penetrate her, she would scream. It would tear her, she would bleed, but he would still love it. She tasted as good as she smelled, maybe even better. His hands were massaging Lucy's thighs as he thrust his tongue in and out of her.

Just when Lucy felt herself really losing her self respect in a haze of overwhelming heat, she felt Loki's tongue leave her.

Then become replaced by two of his slender fingers.

He curled them, pressing his other hand down on her lower abdoment to increase the pressure. Lucy was crying now, wholeheartedly crying... weeping.

There was no way to stop him.

"You have no idea what that does to me..." Loki said in a low voice, "Seeing you cry like that."

Lucy sniffled, looking down, between her legs at Loki. He was smiling.

She shivered, still feeling his fingers as they pushed further into her flower. Lucy dropped her head on the pillow, mouth trembling. Now, as he pumped those fingers into her in a slow, very slow rhythm, Lucy was unable to control the moaning coming from deep in her throat. She turned shades of red as she bucked her hips up to Loki, twitching and wanting for more.

He obliged generously, moving his fingers faster inside of her.

If Loki kept this up, she would be finished already, she would be drained.

"That's it, pet... I know you cannot deny how amazing this feels." He said to her, "I will be the only one able to cause you such pleasure. No other man can touch you so long as you belong to me."

Lucy moaned at this. She was overtaken by her own pleasure, and was so close to her end, that she was unable to hear anything around her.

Loki looked up at Lucy. It was time.

* * *

Atop her, straddling her waist with his legs, Loki pressed his entire weight down on Lucy, uncaring as to whether or not she would be able to handle it.

She was a mortal, and he was a God.

He would have to make sure he did not break her.

Looking into her chocolate brown eyes, Loki reached down, pushed her left leg a little further, enough to where he could position himself at her opening. The heat eminating from her was paraphernalia. He would not go easy on her.

"You belong to me." He said.

Lucy felt a tear roll down her temple, as he slowly pushed the head of his member into her.

He was so _big_, and Lucy wanted to scream the moment he entered her. It were as if someone was cutting her.

However, despite her pitiful whinges, Loki could not stop from moaning.

Gods, was she tight... He sat there, for but a moment, just to really take it in. Mortals were so small, they were so weak... He'd never experienced so much pleasure, just with penetrating a woman, with the likes of an Asgardian female.

He would not regret this decision to keep the mortal girl as his pet any time soon, if she was going to feel this _goddamn_ good.

"Mine... all mine." And he slammed his cock deep into Lucy's trembling core.

* * *

**Smut. Loki smut. Hopefully I did not bore you or anything (and hopefully i get some reviews!) I did not put as much detail in the first chapter that I probably could have. I will next time. **

**And hopefully Loki is not too awfully Out Of Character. **


	3. 2: Loki's Pet

**Chapter Two: Loki's Pet**

* * *

She lay awake in her bedchambers, enveloped in a set of arms that she would not be able to slip away from. Loki was holding her to him, spooning her as he slept. It was an awkward feeling, really. Lucy had never slept against another man other than her boyfriend, Richie... Worlds away from her, probably worrying to death about her abscense.

She decided it best not to weep after Loki had finished bedding her that night. It did not seem wise to cry any more in front of the God.

He'd liked the sight of them, and Lucy would not risk another session just because she shed a few more. Even as she lay with Loki, who was fast asleep, Lucy would not allow those tears to spill. The sobs would surely come with them... The quaking of her entire body would no doubt awaken the God of Mischief.

It was hitting her again, the thought of Loki atop her, spreading her legs wider as he penetrated her delicate flower. There was nothing gentle about how he moved when he fully sheathed himself inside of her. In fact, Lucy remembered screaming at the top of her lungs at his staggering length. It would be surprising if she would walk without pain in the morning.

He'd taken the one last piece of innocence left in Lucy.

She was no longer a maiden, a virgin. It was no dream, and Lucy would never get any of that innocence back. That was all she could think about the whole time.

Between her body screaming for more of him, and her mind screaming for him to get off of her. Lucy cursed herself.

How could she sleep after any of this?

Lucy yawned, and whimpered when Loki's arms shifted, moving down to her waist and pulling her naked body closer to him. Her legs were positioned in between his, knees bent, and his cradling hers. Her back was pressed against his chest, warm, toned, and soft. The struggle not to fall asleep with such warmth was her second battle. She was fighting her body once more, as her lids grew heavy and mind dozing.

Within minutes of a hopeless battle, Lucy was closing her eyes, and asleep against the God.

* * *

Morning came too quickly.

As she'd expected, Lucy woke with aches, all over her body. She was completely exhausted from the previous night, and was embarrassed to still be naked in her bed. There, however, was one component missing when she opened her eyes. She had not noticed this until she turned on her other side and saw not a one sight of Loki.

Lucy was alone now.

She breathed heavy, looking up at the intricate cieling. Alone. So alone.

It was at that moment, that Lucy's eyes burned, and tears surfeited across her pale cheeks like a flood. She was sobbing with all her might, her stomach hurting so much from holding it inside. Sitting up, but not remembering having done so, Lucy doubled over with her cries, clenching her hands against her chest with each body shaking sob.

This was truly unbearable.

In the midst of her desperate crying, the doors to her chambers opened slowly.

Lucy did not stop her crying, unbeknownst to her, whoever opened the doors was not heard. They approached Lucy, light footsteps and a concerned look on their face, but perhaps they already knew what had taken place with poor Lucy.

When they closed in on the bed and reached out to touch Lucy's naked shoulder, that was when Lucy screamed louder, and smacked the person away from her.

No... no... _Loki._ Lucy said in her mind.

"Do not cry anymore, dear." said a voice, in which Lucy took a moment to realize that it could not possibly belong to her God, for it was a woman.

Lucy's juddering head lifted to look at this woman, aged, with cascading beige hair that was haphazardly pulled back in a sort of gold band. She was undoubtedly Asgardian, due to how much taller, and developed she was than Lucy. The kind smile on that woman's face was only a sliver of relief to Lucy.

"Wh... who... wh-"

"I am your maidservant, sent to you from Loki. I am here to take care of you while he is gone."

Why did she need a maidservant? Why was Loki assigning her one... Did he not want her to himself? Wasn't these chambers the whole reason of keeping her a secret from anyone other than Loki?

"What would the Lady like to eat this morn?"

Lucy was still in shock, and not confident in how well she would be able to speak back to her maidservant. All she wanted, was to know her name, and to know why she was taking care of her...

"You needn't worry, child... I am not here to hurt you." The maidservant brushed her hand across Lucy's cheek.

A soothing touch, one Lucy wanted to keep against her aching skin.

"I can see how scared you are."

"I-..."

The maidservant nodded, "Let me draw a bath for you, and then I will start on making you some breakfast."

* * *

The bath, much like it had been the first time, smelled of jasmine and lavender, with hints of rose petals. Lucy decided to taste this water this time, cupping it into her hands and bringing it to her lips. It certainly tasted like regular water, aside from the otherwordly minerals that only enhanced it's taste and refreshing qualities. Lucy could not help but take another drink, and another.

She stopped herself, realizing that it might look a little silly to be drinking her own bath water.

Lucy slipped into the tub, sinking to her chin in the water. It felt nice not to have Loki's dark aura surrounding her. No, this time it was the aura of the maidservant, kind, gentle... Somewhat understanding.

Lucy wondered if maybe Loki had... with the maidservant... But there was absolutely no trace of him inside of her, around her, or even in her gentle blue eyes. The maidservant was a sight for Lucy's sore eyes.

_"I am Loki of Asgard. I am the God of Mischief, I am a king, and you will be my harlot. My pet. I will own you, and there is nothing you can do to stop this, my dear."_

Tiny little knives seemed to prick Lucy's back remembering the first words Loki had ever spoken to her. Harlot... He called her his harlot... Lucy had remembered hearing that word a while back when she was in mythogoly classes. A harlot was deemed a whore... on the same level as a mortal prostitute. Lucy sat up straight in the water at this, shaking her head from side to side in denial.

She was no _whore_, and she certainly was not a _prostitute._

Why did he feel the need to call her such things?

Why did he feel the need to take her away?

_"Do not fight me, for you have no chance in winning! Scream all you want, until you cannot scream any more. No one will hear you in this room! Your protests are useless, you are _mine,_ harlot!"_

Lucy covered her ears with her palms. Her knees had drawn themselves to her chest, she could not push the fresh memories away from her, in her moment in which she had hoped for just a little peace. How foolish she was to even think there would be peace anymore.

_"Beg me..." Loki said, panting as he released her wrists from their bind on the head board, "Beg me to finish you. Scream my name."_

_Lucy was confused as to why he'd let her loose. She groaned as he continued to slam himself inside of her, unable to control her own moans from slipping out. There were still pangs of pain in between her legs each time he moved. Loki had told her not to cry bout it any longer than she already had. She would accustom herself to his size. Loki would make sure of that, he assured her several times. _

_Lucy, despite what Loki was demanding of her, did not want to be finished. She didn't want to be ridden any longer. At least her mind didn't._

_"Beg me, mortal!" She feared that if she did not say something soon, he would kill her, while he still bed her._

_It took strength to speak, "Plea...please, my King... Finish me."_

_Her voice was pitiful, but it had seemed to please Loki. _

_With his expert fingers, Loki reached down to caress the nub left untouched since his penetration. Lucy moaned a delicious moan when he did this. When he pinched, when he pulled, when he put his fingers into a quickened circular motion around her weeping clit, Lucy was beginning to feel such intense pleasure._

_A pleasure absolutely no one would be able to fight._

_It was then, Lucy felt a sensation she had never felt, not even given to herself by her own hands, that had her back arching, and her toes curling._

_This was just what her mind was screaming for her not to do... Not to let him have everything... _

_And Lucy had just given him it._

Opening her eyes, Lucy realized that she was crying again.

* * *

Eggs, a sort of salted beef, fresh rolled bread, and jam were sitting on a small table near the bed when Lucy walked back into the bedchambers. She did not see the maidservant anywhere, and supposed maybe she was cleaning up from where ever she'd cooked this _breakfast_.

Lucy did not know whether or not to go ahead and start eating before the maidservant returned. It couldn't possibly do much harm.

Pulling the chair, lighter than Lucy anticipated, away from the table, she gathered herself and sat in it. Lucy hissed at the sting of pain from between her legs, and clenched her jaw for a moment. When the pain was reduced to a light throbbing, Lucy picked up a fork, and debated on what to eat first.

This was Asgardian food. Who was to say that what she was about to eat something that came from an otherworldly animal that she'd never even imagined? Most likely that was the case.

It was so quiet in her chambers. She really couldn't hear anything other than her own breathing, and the sound of her silverware clanging together when she picked them up. Lucy had not come to think, what if she was underground in this prison? Was she at the far end of Asgard? Perhaps where no one dare tread? Or was she just concealed that easily, and everyone was known not to touch anything that belonged to Loki?

What ever the matter, it was too quiet.

She needed music, or _something._

"My Lady, is there something wrong with the meal?" Called the maidservant, knocking Lucy away from her thoughts.

Lucy jerked a little, before looking at the woman. She looked back down at the food and then shook her head, "I was only thinking."

It was weird to hear her own voice in this place.

"Oh!" Lucy gasped, clasping her hands over her lips in fear that Loki would show up and scorn her for speaking without his permission.

The maidservant's eyes widened. She quickly realized what Lucy was thinking.

"Dear... don't be afraid. You can speak to me."

"But-"

"How else will I take your orders?"

"Orders?"

"Yes ma'am."

Lucy did not like the feeling this gave her. How could she order someone around when she, herself, was being pushed over by Loki?

Lucy shook her head, "I can't give you orders, maidservant."

The maidservant took a seat across from Lucy, "It is what I'm here for, my Lady."

"Lucy... call me Lucy. I'm not a Queen or anything." Lucy decided that she did not like her new nickname from the maidservant, quickly correcting her.

The maidservant obliged, then followed her obligation by testing Lucy's name on her tongue.

Lucy watched, "Tell me your name."

The maidservant blinked, as if she did not understand what Lucy was asking her. "You may call me Maid, or Maidservant, my l-... Lucy."

Lucy did not feel like any banter, whether it be from curiousity or what ever else she was feeling at that moment. Lucy merely affirmed to the maidservant, and sliced her knife through a piece of the beef that was now lukewarm in front of her.

* * *

An hour after the maidservant left her, the doors opened again. It must have been nightfall, for Loki's precense surrounded the air in Lucy's room. She looked up at him, his emerald eyes the first things she noticed, other than his smirk.

He held several bags, labelled with names that she only recognized from Earth.

This made her heart sink.

"I trust you have been a good pet."

Lucy only stared at him.

"You may speak."

She looked away for a second.

Loki groaned low, "I took the liberty of buying these... mortal things for you while I was gone."

The bags were tossed onto the bed in front of Lucy. She could not help but put her eyes on them, wanting to fish out what ever was in them. It felt like home, only a little. Once more, Lucy looked up at Loki, puzzled.

"What?"

"Are you daft, stupid harlot?" He took back one of the bags, ripping it open and letting the contents spill out. "These are your things now... have the decency to tell your King 'thank you'."

"Th-thank you."

This pleased Loki.

"How did the maid treat you?"

She was almost completely absorbed in all that Loki had purchased for her. An assortment of silken gowns, all shorter than Lucy was used to, and mostly whites and blacks, save for the one emerald green coloured gown, matching Loki's eyes.

There were panties, but no bras. No shoes, no socks. Nothing that would keep her warm should the room become cold. Everything was one color set. She guessed it was out of the question to suggest other clothes besides the provocative ones lain before her.

"Um..." Lucy breathed, "She was kind."

"Do you like what you see? They should be your size. While you slept, I measured you."

She could only blush, "Gowns."

He nodded, before ripping open the other bags, "Soaps. Perfumes. Oils. Toiletries. I cannot have my pet diry, can I?"

He was looking at her, the whole time she searched through the things that would belong to her, so long as he kept feeling generous. There was one item, though, that made Lucy jump when she touched it. It was a tube, a rather large tube, of what she deemed lubrication. Loki fished it off the bed after Lucy, and thrust it to her chest.

"Until you are used to me, I can't have you bleeding on your sheets."

She knew he meant that he planned on bedding her again soon. Probably too soon. She was still aching down there. Lucy pretended not to worry, and trailed her fingers across other familiar items. Polish. Tons of it, all colors, save for the color red. Lotions. A few candles of many scents, but nothing red.

Nothing at all.

How peculiar.

"Thank you." Lucy said to him again.

Loki made a small noise. He brought his hand to Lucy's chin and lifted it up harshly. She winced at his strength, and was forced to look straight into his eyes.

"Do not think I will feel this generous all the time, harlot. You will not become spoiled by material items."

* * *

**well. i've written a lot on this story and went to check my email to see all of the amazing comments/reviews so far! i can't upload this chapter without telling you guys thank you~ I was so worried this story was not going to do good. ANYWAYS. good news. you get three more chapters after this one. **


	4. 3: The Subjugation Returns

**Chapter Three: The Subjugation Returns**

* * *

"Pet..." Loki said, his voice sounding irritated.

Lucy looked away from the mirror, given to her by the God of Lies himself. Her eyes latched onto Loki, sitting on the edge of her bed with his hands clasped together.

She tilted her head to the side.

"You did not clean well enough." He said.

Lucy blushed when she realized what Loki meant. No, she had not cleaned herself at all. A simple dip in her bath was all Lucy remembered. Thoughts had interrupted her intentions, and she paled in fear that Loki would become angry with her.

He stood then, towering her even from a distance, before another form appeared behind Lucy and grabbed her.

This other Loki was clothed fully. Helm and armour, all of it. He looked as irritated as Real Loki, who snapped and merely nodded his head to the privy. They both went. Lucy being forced to go with them. Real Loki went straight for the shower, which Lucy had not noticed beforehand.

On, came the water, steaming and billowing with clouds that fogged up the room. That water also smelled like flowers. Lucy felt Fake Loki grab her upper arms, almost underneath her armpits, and hoist her off the floor. He advanced to Real Loki and the shower. Real Loki smirked, vanishing his copy.

"I will bathe you properly."

Into the shower, only after Loki motioned her to, Lucy went, taking a sharp breath when the heat hit her skin. She reddened instantly, and Loki frowned. He did not like this.

"Humans..." He breathed, turning the heat of the water down, "Cannot stand pure hot water, can you?"

Lucy swallowed.

Loki grabbed, what Lucy recognized, feminine wash. She blushed profusely at it, and then stumbled back against the shower wall. Was she really that dirty?

Loki did not like this either. He used a free hand to clasp around Lucy's shoulder, forcibly pulling his pet away and closer to him. He hunched down almost completely to the floor, before knocking Lucy's legs open wide so he could inspect her. Before Lucy knew it, the cloth that harbored the soap, was against her mound, and making their way partially between the lips of her pussy.

She wanted to squirm, but, for some reason, she was unable to move completely. She could feel restraints holding her, but lucy could not see them. The God of Trickery worked her, cleansing every inch of Lucy's delicate womanhood. The more he did this, the more sensitive Lucy became.

Shamefully, Lucy felt her brink approaching right as Loki removed himself from her flower. She was completely beet red in the face. The restraints loosened, and must have disappeared completely, for Lucy slumped against Loki, and trembled.

"You are so weak." He murmured into her ear. "At least you are clean, Pet."

Lucy felt Loki's arms snake around her, and the water turned off without being touched. Up, she was in his arms like a bride on her wedding night, and they were in her bedchambers in no time. Lucy felt herself become taken over by a haze, one she'd not felt before. Loki was looking at her, and Lucy figured it was his doing, this haze. She was unable to process any major thoughts, and barely able to keep her eyes open.

This was not intended, not for her to sleep. Loki did, however, lay Lucy on her bed, before crawling into himself. He was searching for something, she could see the blur of his profile as he looked around the room. When the item was located, Loki summoned it to him, and popped open a lid that Lucy supposed was on it.

Then, through her haze, she knew what that item was.

It was time for her to be bed again.

Lucy made a humming noise in her throat, that Loki could also hear. He had some of the watery, oil-like liquid on his slender fingers.

First, he spread Lucy's pussy lips, and massaged some of the lubrication along her slit, and then fully inside her. Lucy moaned at the feel of him, only to hear his sultry snicker in her vibrating eardrums. The pain lingered there, it stung when the lubrication touched her.

Next, Loki proceeded in spouting some of that liquid onto his member, which had grown hard in anticipation of what he was going to do. There would be no foreplay this time around. He was too aroused to tease. He did not want to stall.

With his hands, after vanishing the lubrication, Loki pulled Lucy close enough so that his hips were centimeters from hers. His grip was tight, as per normal, when he positioned himself right at her opening.

It was fairly easy, thanks to the slick of her arousal mixed with the lubrication, to slide into Lucy. She "mew"ed at this, as he shuddered and snapped her out of the haze he'd bestowed to her.

Lucy's eyes fluttered open wide, realizing that Loki was deep inside of her belly, ready to send him, and most likely herself, to the brink of pleasure.

While her mind gained all the sense back enough to scream at her for what was happening, Lucy lay there, trying to prepare herself for when Loki moved. She needed to grow used to this, yes?

After all, she would not see the likes of Earth again if he killed her for not doing as she was told.

"Do you feel me inside you, harlot? Do you feel my throbbing length, ready to take you to your release?"

Lucy felt her arms being pulled around Loki's neck, as his hands gently travelled along her sides. She watched his face, feeling him twitch inside of her, as it went from his usual mischevious manner, to a more, pleasured expression. _Beautiful_. Lucy thought, shocking herself at the compliment silently given to the God.

Was he going to manipulate her brain as well?

Lucy reminded herself who he was. That he'd plucked her from her life, and was practically destroying it with each passing second. She should be _fighting_ Loki, not just lying there beneath him.

All those thoughts were pushed aside the moment Loki pulled himself back, and slammed back inside of Lucy with amazing force, several times.

He moaned, as did Lucy, when her nails dug into Loki's shoulder. The lubrication definitely eased the pain as he moved, and it helped that she was not tense like the first time.

"Good girl..." Loki breathed, "Enjoy this. Feel me as I fuck you raw."

Loki kept a hold on Lucy's hips. He buried his face into her neck, breathing hot air around her when he did so. His own hips moved, a different approach, in a circular motion. Lucy moaned, loud. Her legs, somehow, managed to wrap around Loki, in which Loki approved of, because he placed his hands underneath each of her knees.

"Loki... Loki..." Lucy moaned licentiously. She liked the way it felt to have him kissing her, riding her.

It frightened her.

These were contradictions.

She was ultimately conflicted.

"Come, pet..." Loki said.

Lucy bit into the God's shoulder, a movement that was not voluntarily done by her mind. His plea meant he must be close to his own release.

"Come!" He shouted, through his teeth, as he, suddenly, pulled himself and Lucy into an upright sitting position. Loki managed to keep himself swathed inside of Lucy, but now, technically, she was on top of him. Sitting in his lap, rather. Loki was not going to lie back. Every inch of him was pressing against Lucy's own body.

His hands were, once again, hugging her hips, as he begin to move her up and down on top of him.

Lucy's heart sped up, able to look slightly down at the God as he moaned into her bosom. She knew she would have to at least try and move independently, it was just knowing _how_ that kept her from doing so.

Loki's moans were becoming a little breathier, and he arched his neck back with his head hanging in a lull. Lucy could see his muscles, the urge to kiss them overtaking her immediately. It was then, Lucy placed both her hands upon Loki's shoulders, pressed her lips to him, and began moving her hips in a rhythm that made Loki choke on a moan.

Breath hitching, Loki plentifully welcomed this. His hands spread over Lucy's back, before holding her. It was the first little sliver of control Lucy felt, but it was not guaranteed in the slightest. She knew that just because she _felt_ in control, did not entirely mean it was _true_.

"Yes... Yes, Pet." Loki moaned beautifully.

His voice reverberated off the walls each time he did this.

Lucy could not hold it in any longer.

It was simultaneous, both of them falling over the edge. Loki started to thrust at an almost bone aching pace the moment his liquids spurt forth into Lucy's belly. He did so until he could not bare it any longer, until Lucy, already trembling from her first orgasm, was brought to another edge and orgasmed again, and again.

Then, finally, he exited her and kissed Lucy full on the lips.

Lucy tried finding the means of breathing again. It was one thing to be sent over her edge _once..._ But, in her fascination, Lucy had been sent over it twice after, only less than a minute after Loki, himself, had ejaculated into her.

_Sorcery_. Lucy told herself.

Or maybe Loki was also the God of Ecstacy too.

* * *

Sleep came, and Lucy did not fight it this time. She was facing Loki in her rest, tangled up in him.

She could think about the guilt in the morning, when she would be left alone, maybe with the maidservant.

For now, Lucy slept, and dreamt.


	5. 4: Uncontrollably Nostaligic

**Chapter Four: Uncontrollably Nostalgic**

* * *

There was a fog. There was a forest.

Lucy was trapped inside both of them, halfway unable to see where she was going. Where ever it was, she was walking briskly.

It all seemed too familiar, this forest, but Lucy could not quite put her finger on why. She turned, spinning in circles until she could make out another figure in the distance. The figure only stood there, as if it was waiting for her.

Lucy could do nothing but walk towards it. Her curiosity level was through the roof, and the more she wondered, the faster she walked.

Faster and faster, until she was running at a speed she did not know she was capable of.

Eventually, Lucy came face to face with the figure, still trying to make out each feature of it. The aura around them seemed so vague, so warmly familiar, that she reached out and touched the cheek of the figure before her. They smiled, she felt the muscles move, and watched as a tanned hand touched her own.

She knew this figure.

It was Richie.

"Lucy, there you are."

Lucy smiled, "It was only a dream." Her smile widened, and the sun came out with it. An entire ball of warmth was pulsing inside of her chest, while butterflies ruled over her insides at the sight of her boyfriend.

His medium brown hair, curling around at the top of his head in his short length. Those striking aqua blue eyes that she had never failed to nearly swoon over... They were right in front of her, and Lucy felt the relief of the century wash over her.

"I love you."

"Oh Richie... I love you too, darling." She lifted on her toes, due to his height she had to, and wrapped her arms about his broad neck.

He leaned in closer, and they both closed their eyes together.

Lucy was centimeters from his lips when everything suddenly grew ice cold.

The aura changed, into something dark and abysmal. Lucy felt the overwhelming urge to cry as she opened her eyes to sharp emerald ones, piercing her mind.

Loki...

Loki stood before her now.

"What have I told you?" He said threateningly, "You are mine for all eternity! I will kill your mortal boyfriend, and your family if you think otherwise!"

* * *

Lucy woke with a terrible sweat. She had tears rolling down her cheeks, and her body was shaking so badly, that even her breath sounded jumpy. Loki lay there next to her, asleep.

What a terrible dream...

Lucy decided that maybe she just needed to take another shower. So, carefully, she peeled Loki's arms away from her body, and slipped out of the bed, trying her hardest not to make any fast movements. She made it a foot away from her bed, when a Loki copy appeared in front of her and held his hand over her mouth. He did not look angered. To her surprise, even the copy of her 'master' was dozy eyed, despite his harsh grip on her.

The Loki behind her rolled on the bed, onto his back. He laughed somewhat, obviously amused at her attempted _whatever_ he thought she was planning to do.

"Where are you going? It is still nighttime, Pet."

Lucy felt the hand over her mouth pull back, and she gulped a knot down her throat, "I... the... bathroom."

Loki's copy practically pushed Lucy down on the bed, and licked her cheek with his identical silver tongue.

Lucy squirmed, and tried to evade him, but it was no use. Real Loki yanked Lucy all the way into the bed with him, while his copy disappeared. How was he able to do such things? Lucy had absolutely no intention of questioning the God, but her thoughts were scattered and she no longer had the ability to sit still any longer.

With all her feeble strength, Lucy whacked her arms, her elbows, against Loki's head, whilst kicking her legs in the air. He would not be bested, she realized that trying to ward off a God, an Asgardian, would not be the easiest thing she would ever do. Lucy would have to be of equal power and strength. That she was most definitely never going to be.

If only she had something heavier to bash him against his temple with.

"Do not fight me!" Loki demanded, hissing in Lucy's ear.

She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I've told you no one will hear your screams. There is no saving you, you little bitch!"

Lucy slumped then. Her tears got the best of her, and she wept as her whole body went dead weight. Loki let her go, only to straddle, and pin her shoulders to the bed. His face was the pure definition of disgust. He was angry.

She was afraid, but, Lucy could honestly say that she did not care what he did to her. Nothing could hurt more than the empty pain she felt not being home.

And hurt her he did.

With one move, Loki backhanded Lucy's left cheek, forcing her head to the side. She screamed once more, and he backhanded her other cheek.

It did not end, no. Lucy was crying until her chest ached, trying to ignore the pain from the blood that spilled out of a small cut, given to her from Loki's blow.

"This is what happens to a whore when she is not obedient to her King!"

* * *

The maidservant gingerly wiped a rag along the pulsing cut that decorated Lucy's face. The pain in her eyes was strong, and Lucy tried not to make contact with them. She had not talked all morning.

The maidservant had, after all, walked in on Loki and Lucy, while Loki still took his anger out on her several hours after Lucy's failed attempt at fighting. Bedding her until she could stand it no longer. Smacking her around with merely an ounce of his strength. God forbid he use more than that... Bruises were everywhere from her _punishment_. They throbbed, they stabbed her. There was no way she would make Loki that angry ever again.

"Will a bath make you feel better?"

Absolutely nothing would make Lucy feel better, but she did not tell her maidservant that. Loki would be coming back at nightfall again, and all Lucy wanted to do was beg to be let out. Beg in assistance in her escape.

In due course, he would still find her. Hiding on Asgard where Loki resided... it would be pointless.

Lucy did not respond.

The maidservant then made a move to lift up Lucy's gown, to work on the wounds there.

Lucy reacted, and smacked her hand away, only to gasp, then weep at what she had just done. The maidservant was only shocked for a moment, before grabbing Lucy's head and pulling her into an embrace.

"There, there, child."

"I... I... w...want to... go home!" Lucy cried pitifully.

She felt like a five year old child, wanting to leave with her mother, instead being left behind in a day care... Waiting for someone to pick her up.

The maidservant continued to hold Lucy, but she did not know what to say to her. She let Lucy cry and cry, until her voice was hoarse, and she was only breathing heavy from exhaustion.

Lucy was asleep shortly after she calmed, and the maidservant tucked her beneath covers.

* * *

Awake, Lucy felt heavy in her bed against the pillows. She looked around her, around the room. She was completely alone. The smell of beef, bread, and other freshly cooked items filled her nose, but they smelled repulsive at the moment. Lucy hardly wanted to move her eyes, much less her body to try and eat.

Could she not just lay there? What else was there to do otherwise?

Thoughts of her dream were swarming Lucy's brain.

Oh, how she missed Richie... her family.

It was an ache. It was a blackhole of nothingness, not being around to see any of them. What was worse, was that Lucy thought there was nothing she could have done about being captured. If she could go back in time, she didn't see the loophole of being able to change anything.

More than that, she really wanted to know if Richie was even okay... Remembering his body still on the park grass, she had not been able to check to see if he was alive. Somewhere in her soul, she knew he still was... Hospitalized perhaps.

It didn't... It _wouldn't_ ease her mind unless she knew.

Maybe she would ask Loki to show her. Did he possess any particular powers that would do such a thing?

Lucy closed her eyes. He would not show her. There was no way.

_"I will do anything for you, Luce." _

_Lucy smiled up at Richie as he held her close to himself. They were dancing. Intimately, to a song called 'You Belong to Me'. One of Richie's favorite songs. Lucy was so entranced by the smell of her boyfriend. The same sweet smell of love and security he gave off. He was all she could ever imagine, all she could ever dream of... Wrapped up in a tanned, brunette, aqua-eyed miracle._

_His nickname for her sent goosebumps along Lucy's arms. _

_"I will never let you slip away from me. I want you forever."_

A pang in her chest.

Lucy shuddered out a breath of agony.

She sat up, although in a sluggish motion, because every inch of her screamed. Shrieked because she was moving. Her head became light. Lucy felt like she would pass out from the smarting of her every thread... Even her veins detested such movement.

Still, Lucy staggered to her feet, the table miles away to her. She managed, though. Somehow she managed, and fell right into the chair.

The food.

Her stomach growled for it, but there would be too much effort in lifting the fork to her lips. She'd exerted so much energy in making it there.

Who knew when she would feel like moving again...

"My lady? What are you doing out of bed!"

The maidservant rushed over to the side of the table, touching her hand to Lucy's shoulder. That pitiful look of concern... it was back.

"You should not move until you have gained back your strong point, my lady..."

Strong point?

Lucy would have laughed if she was able to.

Easily, the maidservant picked Lucy up into her arms, "Those herbs in your system are too strong for you to be moving about like this."

Herbs?

Ah, so that was probably why she could barely move, other than the pain.

"I administered them to you after you fell asleep." she said, as if answering an unasked question. One that Lucy had in the back of her mind. "Loki sent them."

On the bed, and back underneath the silken covers, Lucy was propped up slightly against the head board by her pillows. She watched the maidservant travel back to the table, and swiftly bring a bowl of soup to the bedside. She went back for bread, then for a golden chalice that sloshed around a clear liquid.

"I will feed you. This will give you a little bit more energy, and will help the medicine herbs do their job."

Lucy could not protest. Though she knew she might upchuck whatever went down in the long run, there was no way Lucy would be able to tell her maidservant 'no'.

She was spooning out soup already, and touched it to Lucy's bruised lips. Lucy could part them only a little. The warmth of broth lit up her entire throat. It was soothing. No doubt.

Next, the golden chalice was tipped until the clear liquid slithered down her throat after the soup. Lucy recognized it as a sort of wine. Sweet, tiny tang, and then floral. It tasted wonderful. She wanted more.

Surprisingly, Lucy had gained enough potency to stop the maidservant and force her to give another drink of the wine. The maidservant obliged generously.

* * *

"Feeling better?"

Lucy looked at Loki.

She nodded. She dare not speak to him unless instructed. Every inch of her held reminders of her injuries. All she showed now, were yellow bruises, and the tiny cut on her cheek. Loki looked somewhat deterred as he examined this.

Deterred, but still said, "You know, now, not to ever try and contest with me again."

Lucy nodded.

"Your maidservant has treated you well, I trust? I would hate to have to scorn her, if she is not properly doing her job."

"Please don't! She's good to me-" Lucy blurted.

Loki was entranced at Lucy's tone. He stepped forwards, toward the bed,

Lucy shook her head, eyes sealed shut, "I'm sorry...!"

"You're trembling."

Well, what else would the God expect, after having beat the _shit_ out of his _pet_. Lucy could not imagine a different reaction to anything Loki did now. She still could not open her eyes to look at him. He was coming closer. He was sitting on the bed.

"Stop."

She did.

"I will not stay with you tonight." Loki then told her, "I've other business to attend to."

"Business?" She asked, purely by accident.

Loki narrowed his eyes at her, "Yes." His 's' sounded like a snake.

"I won't return until tomorrow night. Do not misbehave."

How on earth would she do that? Lucy watched Loki as he pushed himself off the bed, standing his towering height. He walked to the doors again, and exited without saying a single word. The doors, they became enflamed by a green, gold and blue like fire, that quickly dispersed within seconds. She supposed it be an enchantment.

Maybe to secure the doors. As to prevent any attempts of escape, or entering by anyone other than the God of Trickery himself.

Lucy was alone for the first time in three nights.


	6. 5: A Night Alone

**Chapter Five: A Night Alone**

* * *

There was, certainly, an enchantment on the doors.

Lucy crept over to them, placing her hands on the handles. First, afraid that they might burn her. Once they did absolutely nothing, Lucy yanked, but to no avail, they remained shut. As if welded all around. She did not try it again.

A sigh fell.

Maybe she could fall asleep, get some much needed rest from the lack of it, thanks to Loki.

No, Lucy shook her head. She was too restless to think about sleep. There was nothing to do, except for go back and look through the items Loki purchased for her on Earth. Which, she did, plucking each item and separating them, according to color.

Pretty soon, Lucy had all of her polish on one side of one of her many shelves. Her garments, gowns, they were all placed in a wardrobe. While her toiletries were, of course, placed all over the bathroom.

At least she had control of _that_.

* * *

Lucy, above all, wished she had some music to listen to. The silence was deafening, being all alone in her room, while laying in her bed. She could absolutely not bring her mind to stop whirling. There was no way she would be getting sleep. Lucy hated the nostalgic feeling. She hated not being able to stop it.

Guess it was no use.

Turning onto her side, Lucy fingered the sheets. Green. A shudder tore through her body. Followed by another sigh.

Her heart was pounding.

_Will I grow fond of the God?_ She asked herself, the question giving her a weird sense of paranoia. _Why me?_

Lucy wondered if, maybe, Loki had _other_ women aside from her, to cure his sexual desires. Perhaps that was why he had to 'attend to other business'. Lucy felt repelled to her newfound covetousness. Why was she jealous at the thought of him with another girl? She did not like Loki, not at all. He was the reason she was so alone. He beat her. He forced her to have sex with him, to lose her virginity to him, all the while, making her body react to him in ways she never expected.

It was frightening even more so, when Lucy remembered that the feelings she attained when being bed were really those of her own. Her body going against her own mind. Deep down, she was screaming _for_ him.

Lucy shuddered again. There was an ache in between her thighs, when she could not stop from thinking about him sending her over her edge. The time before the last being bedded. An ember lit in Lucy's lower abdomen. She was actually _yearning_ to be touched again.

Confusing. Ludicrous. Lucy lost her breath, and buried her face in one of her plush pillows. There, she tried to supress such wicked thoughts. This was what she _didn't_ want. She should have been categorically abhorrent to Loki, undoubtedly especially after _punishing_ her. Right? Panic settled now, so much that Lucy had to sit back up to try and catch her breath.

Anxiety.

An attack.

Lucy quaked in fear.

How could she _want_ someone like him?

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Lucy felt the air fill her lungs again. She gasped for it, able to rest back against her pillows in small relief. Her face felt red, it burned. She did not cry.

The yearning, however, did not subside. The ache between her thighs was becoming overpowering, the only thought in her mind. Never, had she ever, once let such a feeling cross her mind. Never had such a feeling tried to cross her mind until then.

She was alone, though. That was the glorious burden.

That ache would not rid itself.

* * *

Hiked to her hips, her black gown, Lucy was exposed to the night air of her room. Silence.

She breathed steady breaths, looking around just to make sure she was _truly_ alone. It never really occured to her, that if Loki wished to see her, he most likely could from where ever he was in Asgard. She did not let that thought process.

With her hands, Lucy slowly ran them down her hips, making circles around her lower abdoment when they landed there. The ache. It called for her. Lower, one of Lucy's hands were at the start of her mound. The warmth radiated from it, she gasped, but did not jerk her hand away. How would she do this?

How would _Loki_ do this?

One finger dipped in, sliding across her slit and then up, up to her clit. Lucy hissed at the flaming pleasure, and brushed her finger across that nub once more.

Oh, the blissfully and sickeningly remarkable pleasure.

Lucy moaned, only paying attention to that one area. It was insufferable, but also very enjoyable. Her conflicted emotions stimulated Lucy to continue. Soon, with her other hand, she delved two fingers into her opening.

Overcome, Lucy tumbled, and fell fast over her edge.

Immediately, she regret what she had just done, and jumped from the bed to the bathroom.

A shower, Lucy needed a shower.

* * *

Water was ice cold, spilling down Lucy's back as she sat on one of the shower seats, with her knees drawn up, and her hands on each side of her head. It felt soothing to be underneath such cold.

Only for a minute.

Lucy felt dirty. She wished she had never done such a thing to herself. Lucy could not take it back now, after it was all said and done. And she would not mention it to the maidservant, and most definitely not to Loki.

Especially not to Loki.

**This one is a little short. I had a little trouble writing this chapter. i really hope i can give you the sixth chapter soon... review?**


	7. 6: The Desire of Two Lokis

**To My Wonderful Reviewers: This is truly motivating. I did not expect this story to get all the attention it has been getting, and I'm ONLY on the sixth chapter! Thank you for showing support. I am glad you guys like it so far. Now... about this chapter. It will be rather long. Like I promised to some of you. Hopefully I fullfill something in your brains. I mean, I really tried my hardest with this chapter! It was super hard to write. (I really need to pay attention to my other Loki story too~)**

* * *

**Chapter Six: The Desire of Two Lokis**

* * *

By the time her lack of sleep started to get to Lucy, the door's enchantment enflamed once more, and opened to Loki.

Lucy's eyes drew to him, and she sat on her legs.

"Ah, my pet." He said, a smile appearing on his face.

Lucy almost smiled back at him. Then, she realized that maybe, his smile held and ulterior motive behind it. He walked further into the room, his armour and helm disappearing when he did so.

When he sat on the bed, Loki reached out and brushed his knuckles along the side of Lucy's face and jaw. She shuddered, then reached up and wrapped her fingers around his wrist. Loki cocked one brow over the other.

"What is this behavior?"

Lucy did not answer him. She cast her eyes in a direction away from his emerald ones. She wanted to tell him about her yearning.

"What've you done with yourself in my absence?"

She still said nothing.

"Have you lost the ability to speak to your King? I require an answer, you daft girl."

"I couldn't sleep. I put all my things away. I-" She stopped.

The God of Mischief narrowed his eyes, "You... what?"

"Nothing."

"Very well." He said through his teeth.

Lucy nodded her head.

"Come." Loki then said, overshadowing Lucy with his loftiness as he pulled her up via her elbow.

Lucy tottered behind Loki, following him with no choice to the bathroom. He was walking rather quickly, Lucy halfway jogging to keep up with him and not fall flat onto her face. The tiled floor was colder than she could remember.

Lucy watched the back of Loki's entire body as the remainder of his clothing disappeared in an instant. The muscles moving round in his shoulders, in his arms and then lower to his legs, calves. She studied them, wondering if they'd always done that before.

_Of course they have..._ Lucy thought to herself. It was just the first time she had to really look at him without being forced to. So much so, Lucy wanted to reach out and touch them. To feel them move underneath her fingers would be fascinating.

Almost. She came within inches of doing it, when her mind clicked and she bit her tongue. She should not be feeling this way. A sort of familiarity towards the God, a sense of wanting to feel him. It should be the _last_ thing on her mind. It should.

Lucy was conflicted again.

Instead of the shower, Loki led Lucy to the bath, where the water instantly started to run, fragrant and steaming. He turned to Lucy, cupping her cheeks in his hands before roughly bringing her to his face. He pressed his lips against hers with vigor, sliding his tongue against her bottom lip. Lucy, absent-mindedly parted her lips, allowing him entrance past her teeth. The taste of his tongue, that silvery essence filled Lucy's throat.

It chilled her.

There was something very different happening while Loki kissed her. His skin was ice. It was stiff, and Lucy opened her eyes at the sudden change. She tried to reel backwards at the sight. Loki was blue. His skin was an intense color blue, and decorated by intricate emboss-like markings. The more she tried to back away from him, the stronger Loki held her there. She was no longer touching the ground, having been barely touching it moments before. Loki's arm slipped underneath Lucy's buttocks, keeping her from escaping him.

What was this? What was wrong with him?

She'd never seen such a thing.

Loki pulled away from the kiss, "Does this frighten you, mortal?"

Lucy stared into eyes no longer green, replaced by a fiery ruby red with black pupils. This was truly frightening.

"ANSWER ME!" He then rebuked.

Lucy cried out in terror. His voice echoed throughout the room, striking her right in the heart, and fluttering to the pit of her stomach. It was impossible to keep from shaking.

Lucy swallowed the lump in her throat, and then, reached up with her hand to touch Loki's transformed face. Ice. It felt exactly like ice. Marvelous.

Her fear was somewhat left behind with each move of her fingers across the embossed marks. Just how was he able to do this? Lucy's other hand was fanning over one of Loki's shoulders. Exactly the same temperature. Her own body was becoming cold, teeth beginning to chatter, and pale slightly.

Loki did not phase back into his norm.

He wanted to see what Lucy was going to do next.

"Is this... sorcery?" Lucy asked.

Loki clenched his jaw, "This is who I am, mortal." His eyes were full of an unrecognizable emotion. He grabbed her wrist and squeezed.

Pretty soon, Lucy inhaled a sharp breath at the tale tell signs of frost bite. Everywhere Loki touched her was becoming deathly cold, turning as red as his eyes and then a little darker. It felt like little daggers were piercing her skin, and she directed her eyes to the wrist that was starting to blacken. Lucy was scared once more. She tried wrenching herself away from the God of Trickery, away from the stinging pain of this chill.

A few moments longer, and Loki reverted back. Lucy hadn't realized how cold she was until his hot skin was pressed against hers. Loki released Lucy's wrist shortly after, revealing it's red complexion. Lucy wrapped her arms around him, seeking the warmth she'd lost in that period of time.

"Why show me that?"

"It was not on purpose." Loki hissed out. He grabbed her by the wrist again, only to make the red pigment in her skin fade away.

Lucy sighed in relief.

"Were you scared?"

_Yes._ Lucy said in her head, wanting it to spill off her tongue. She looked up at Loki, and swallowed, before, "No."

"Don't lie to me, pet." Loki hissed out, "I'm the God of Mischief... the Inventor of Lies. You think you can fool me?"

"I'm not scared." Lucy said, ducking her head.

"You will be."

His eyes were full of emotion. They were glittering with tears held back, and turning pink around the rims. Lucy felt something, she wanted to wipe the tears away from his eyes. She hated seeing anyone cry. It was the same, even with who Loki was. If he were to cry.

Lucy squeaked when Loki's copy tugged her by the hips

She was then hoisted into the copy's arms, watching as Real Loki made a half-circle around the tub. He spoke, in another tongue, to his copy. Lucy twisted her face in bewilderment, and then squeaked again when she was dipped into the golden tub before her. The water was insanely hot, making her insides warm, among other things. Biting her tongue, Lucy was more preoccupied with watching Fake Loki undress, without vanishing his clothes like he could have.

Real Loki smirked, the emotion completely out of his eyes like it had been moments previous. He sat on the back of his haunches, fingering Lucy's blonde curls. She looked at him.

"Tonight, my pet..." Loki whispered, "I plan on ruining you forever."

* * *

Both Loki were in the tub with her. One behind, and the one in front. They sat there, staring at one another as if in a private, telepathic, conversation about what was going to happen. She pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her pale arms around them in attempts to cover herself. What was the use? What, exactly, when Loki had seen it all before? Lucy considered that little ounce of security in her stomach was trying to take over.

Loki laughed the moment she embraced her own legs, and placed a hand on her knee. "You cannot hide from me, pet. I own you."

Lucy was defeated when Loki pulled her legs apart and inclined to kiss her. His tongue slid across her bottom lip, and Lucy was about to allow it entrance, when she was overtaken by Fake Loki, wrapping his arms around her hips. His hand lingered across her navel, sweeping water bubbles along her skin and bumps on her back. She blushed, knowing where Fake Loki's hand was going next.

Real Loki continued kissing Lucy, nibbling her tongue, and then pressing closer, until he could no longer. Lucy groaned in pain, but responded to him, as best as she could. Fake Loki's fingers found Lucy's clit, underneath that water, and began to tease it mercilessly. Lucy arched her hips up at the contact, and bit Real Loki's lip.

"Ah, pet." Real Loki moaned, pulling away from the kiss to graze his teeth along Lucy's neck and collar. He pushed her against Fake Loki's chest harshly, making his copy groan in somewhat irritation.

"You do not want me, is that not supposed to be the case?" Real Loki breathed, tweeking Lucy's nipple in between his thumb and middle finger. It hardened upon contact, and he flicked out his tongue to watch it spring. "Why does your body scream for me?"

Lucy felt her face grow red. Fake Loki was massaging her clit at an unbearable pace with his index finger. He also held her other breast in his free hand, while Real Loki persisted in flicking his tongue across her already taunt nipple. Lucy did not think it could be any hotter in that tub than it was at that moment. Her hips were twitching, back arching to meet both Loki's in ache for contact. She moaned, she cried. It was more than she could handle.

Until Real Loki thrust three fingers into her opening. He moved them, a sort of tickling motion, that sent forth another moan from Lucy.

"That's it, my pet... Moan for me."

It was rather awkward, feeling Loki as he pumped his curled fingers inside of her underneath the water of the bath. She was not sure whether or not that was what sent her reactions over the edge. Her very walls were even squeezing Loki's fingers, wanting him to perhaps put another in, or to replace it with something a little more... Well. Lucy didn't know who to hold onto. She moaned, while listening to her own voice and wondering if it sounded just as weird to both Lokis.

Fake Loki laughed, as did Real Loki. Their laughter echoed, and they were still content with just teasing the poor Earth girl.

"Don't you _dare_ come now, harlot." Fake Loki hissed, "This is too much fun."

Lucy whimpered, dropping her head against Fake Loki's shoulder. He bit the shell of her ear, lapping his tongue across it. Real Loki stopped his fingers from pumping, and removed them completely. Instead, with his hands, Loki lifted Lucy into his arms, exposing her from the water, but still allowing his copy to play with her clit. He smirked deviously, and slid his silver tongue across her opening, heated and slick with arousal. Lucy twisted her hips when he did this, wishing he would just finish her.

It would not be that easy.

Loki kissed the lips of her womanhood almost passionately, as if he were kissing the lips of her mouth. His tongue darted into her opening, then back out, only to circle across the tiny, tight little slit. Lucy twisted again, and Real Loki grabbed her hips to stop her, mid-twist. He growled, then pushed away Fake Loki's fingers.

Lucy whimpered at the lack of contact on her little nub, only to moan a little louder when Real Loki gently clamped his teeth on it, tugging, sucking. Actually _sucking_ on it. How did he expect her not to come when he was doing this to her? Lucy had, against every fiber in her body when this all started, lost the ability to _not_ want this. It was no use in trying. Her chest was heaving, breasts rippling when Fake Loki decided to smack them around, plucking her nipples, biting them like Real Loki had. Her stomach was still covered in a sheen wetness. A mixture of hot water and sweat.

She was fascinated by her own figure.

Was Loki just as so?

There had to be something about her body that attracted him to her in the first place. A God could not possibly want to waste his time with her if she was _unappealing_, right? Lucy had always thought of herself just a little thicker than some girls. She was not big, no. Lucy was proportioned, she was flat, and she was curvy. All the aspects of a centerfold girl. So said the few boys that were interested in her way before this all started.

Even Richie.

Lucy felt a pang in her heart despite all going on, when his name ran through her mind.

It made her want to fight both Lokis.

Lucy could not do that again.

"You taste amazing." Real Loki said in between passionate kisses to her flower. Lucy looked down at him through her haze, breathing heavy, so heavy that her breaths sounded like moans. He dipped the tip of his middle finger inside of her as he smirked up at her.

Fake Loki smacked her breast again.

"Tonight you will have us both."

Us.

Lucy whimpered as the rest of her body was completely lifted from the water. The air chilled her, and sent goosebumps across her entirely. Real Loki was not the one to carry her out of the privy. Fake Loki kissed her in his arms, biting her harshly, perhaps more than Real Loki ever had. It seemed that this copy of him embodied that of the more austere sort. Lucy felt tears streak her cheeks at the pressure of his teeth, biting her bottom lip. Something warm, bitter, iron tasting, slithered down Lucy's throat.

_Blood_.

Still, as if he liked the taste of her blood, Fake Loki continued to practically chew on Lucy's bottom lip.

They made it to the bed in no time, Lucy being lain across it. Real Loki spread her legs, wide, wider, and then more. Lucy winced at the cramping, but was soon relieved when Real Loki touched her hips, easing the twinge of discomfort. He knelt over her, bringing his hands to her neck. A kiss to her lips, a tongue through her teeth, and dominance being thrown over her. Fake Loki was intent on staying at the lower half of her body.

His tongue, sharp, rough, did patterns along her navel, while his hands massaged her inner thighs. Lucy's body ached. She wanted more, and there was nothing in between her to solve the ache. She kissed her God back, lifting her hands to fist at his raven hair. Real Loki seemed pleased with this, for once, allowing Lucy to kiss him with her own manner. She did so, sweetly. Many times during the kiss, she tried to pretend he was someone else. It was impossible. No one she'd ever kissed had given her so much passion.

Lucy's conscience was screaming at her, stark raving mad. There was nothing Lucy could do to stop all of it. She was craving the attention. Maybe it was true. Subjugation was the prime for all human life. She was feeling it now, suddenly, the need to be ruled. Sweet ascendancy.

Oh _god_ was it sweet.

Real Loki pulled away from her kiss, leaning a little closer over Lucy, whilst dragging his fingers down to her breasts. Lucy clamped her hand over his when he seized it, and pressed it into the soft, mound. Real Loki squeezed, he massaged, and then, as if reading Lucy's thoughts, hearing her lust for him to suckle it, did so. He was gentle at first, mouth completely covering her nipple. He sucked, and then, with his tongue, tickled her.

She groaned low in her throat, an unrecognizable groan, in approval. Fake Loki was, down at her hips, now biting the inside of her thigh. Each bite, Lucy anticipated would become a bruise later on. She liked that too, however, and encouraged it more lifting her leg to brush against Fake Loki's cheek. His hands slipped underneath her, grabbing her ass. By the warmth now engulfing her flower, Lucy knew exactly where Fake Loki's head was.

He wanted a taste too.

And have one he did.

His tongue was quick, it was still rough, and Lucy moaned. Real Loki slipped over to her other breast, and it seemed he mirrored what his copy's tongue was doing. The identical strokes of tongue was maddening. Lucy tugged her own curls, unable to control the need to sink her fingers into something. White light covered her eyes, and she felt the unbearable scorching heat starting to take place at her clit.

"B...burning!" She screamed. Both Loki's paused for a single second, and Lucy choked out a moan that only meant one thing.

Fake Loki did not stop darting his tongue until he was sure that she was truly finished. She spurt out her orgasm, shrieking to the ceiling with eyes wide open. The white light blinded her, and was replaced by a black veil. She heard her heart thumping in her ear, deafening. Real Loki spoke shortly after her orgasm, but it was unknown to Lucy what he'd said.

Lucy missed an entire conversation, before, gradually, her hearing decided to make its return. She could make out the figures of both Lokis, looming over her, looking at one another before smirking and saying words in a different language.

She was barely recovered, when thighs straddled her, she was lifted into an upright sitting position in front of an organ she'd not properly seen up close before then. Lucy blinked her eyes, the haze not completely gone, and widened her eyes at the sight.

_Beautiful_. Lucy's brain said, then she reeled back as her conscience sparked. _No_. _What am I supposed to do with that?_

It was Fake Loki, who was on his knees before her, his throbbing member thrust in her face. When she reeled back, Real Loki stopped her, and forced her forward until her lips touched the head of Fake Loki's member. She whined.

He caressed her back, a cooling sensation.

"Go on, pet."

"I..." Lucy breathed, "I've never..."

He pushed her head with his free hand in her soft blonde curls against the member, and Lucy felt defeated. She wrapped her lips around it, astonished at the circumference. He was not small. Of course, she had already known that thanks to her flower. Fake Loki moaned at this, and arched back his neck when Real Loki pushed and pulled Lucy's head on it. She knew her teeth were grazing the base of that cock. She felt like it was not the right sensation. The more Real Loki led her back and forth, Lucy curled her lips over her teeth, and tried that.

Another moan left Fake Loki's lips. So much like Real Loki, only because, well, they _were_ identical. Somehow, though, that moan still managed to sound a bit different.

With her tongue, Lucy also traced the base. She was surprised at just how he tasted. Even more so when part of her actually enjoyed him.

It didn't take long for instinct to take over, and for Real Loki to let her do this on her own. Lucy moved then, her legs removing themselves from in between Fake Loki's. She was positioning herself on her knees as well, but hunched over so that she could still nurse her tongue, her lips, against the cock that twitched, surged, and grew harder. Real Loki took this as an opportunity to stroke Lucy's bottom, his hands spreading them apart.

Real Loki bit the inside of his lip. He did not want to be left out.

Lucy did not expect what would happen next, when something smooth pressed against her behind. Real Loki's abdomen brushed against her, and sent a shudder along her spine. His hands reached over to cup her breasts now, then slide across her tummy, lower, _lower_ still.

Lucy whined when her lips were spread, and Real Loki dipped a finger across the slick of them. He did not play, no, he just kept his fingers there, her clit in between his middle and index. Real Loki's lips pressed against the small of her back, then to each of her dimples. Now, he positioned himself, aligning his own cock to her opening.

Fake Loki snickered.

As Lucy pulled away from Fake Loki's cock, only to grab the base in her hand and move her hand in a wrenching fashion, she felt Real Loki enter her, from behind. Lucy inhaled a sharp breath. He was thrusting now, against a spot she hadn't known was ever there. It sent electricity throughout her thighs, up, and then down, and then right back up again. Mind-numbing pleasure. He hit that glorious spot over and over. Lucy was completely ignoring Fake Loki now.

Real Loki moaned as well, loving the way Lucy clenched around him, that tight little opening getting tighter. He needn't the lubrication, long forgotten on the nightstand.

With a snap of his fingers, Fake Loki was gone, and it was just the two of them. Lucy's forearms were holding her up now, as best as they could although shaking. She pressed her forehead into the mattress, moaning out all sorts.

That spot. It was being tortured.

Loki quickened his pace. He bent, until his own body was a blanket over Lucy's back. He bit her shoiulder, her neck, and then the lobe of her ear. His moans were wanton, they were melodious. His cock was slamming into Lucy now, while his hand still remained in that one spot, fingers sandwiching her clit.

They twitched, smothering the poor little nub. Lucy could barely breathe now.

"Say my name." Loki demanded, his voice almost a breathy whisper.

Lucy was not sure she would be able to say _anything_, other than a moan or a whimper. She swallowed saliva, and clenched her jaw before parting her lips and forcing out, "L...Loki."

"Again, pet... Moan for me."

She did, in fact, a very loud moan when that one particular spot was pounded. "Loki!"

"You see..." he breathed, "You see now that you are mine alone... You will never want for anyone else because of me. Because my cock splits you in half, sending you to places you'll never see with a Midgardian man. You like it, you like when I touch you, when I fuck you."

Lucy felt an odd sensation crawl acorss her. She was going to respond to Loki, say something a little spiteful.

It was forgotten when Loki removed himself, turned Lucy over, and pinned her to the bed with his hand around her wrists. He entered her again, with some strength, and began to fuck her into the bed. Lucy wrapped her legs around him, as if she would lose her own balance somehow. She bowed her back, until her belly touched his. She twisted, writhed, and before she knew it, Lucy was moving her hips in tune to the God's. She matched him, making his thrusts feel that much more intense.

It was almost time.

"Come again, pet." Loki said, his voice hard, but fluid simultaneously.

It were as if his words sent off a flurry of sparks, embers, all ignited by his one simple request.

Lucy bowed again, digging her nails into the knuckles of the hand that held her arms pinned. She felt her face grow hot, her body trembling, and the hum of noise in her ears. Her heart sped up, she was sweating, and then, the blinding color of white clouded her vision again.

She orgasmed, more intense than when in foreplay. Her voice carried through the room, and Lucy did not stop coming until she felt the boiling splash of something erupting in her belly. Loki tumbled over his own cliff. He moaned. He thrusted until his cock quit its weeping.

Lucy now had to find the means of breathing once more. Sweet release.

* * *

**This chapter was exactly 4000 words long. I can honestly say that is a first for me. 7 1/2 pages long. I hope you guys are happy. I've never ever done this before. I guess I tried to put a little more detail in this than in the previous chapters. Shame on me for the sexual frustration constantly lingering in my head. Ahem. I get quite embarrassed writing smut, especially this chapter. It was a struggle. I hope you guys enjoyed this. **


	8. 7: Perplexed Fear, Stimulated

**I often wonder why I chose the title to be 'The **_**Ruining**_** of Loki Laufeyson', and then I start to consider changing it. My mind, which is content with the title, is like "No, no, the title is good, solid. It makes people curious." **

**Seriously, what can I possibly mean by **_**Ruining**_**? It can go two ways. **

**Considering Loki has stated that he will 'ruin' Lucy. But, have you ever stopped to wonder, that maybe, **_**just maybe**_**, Lucy will end up ruining Loki? See what I did there? I even got myself with that one.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Perplexed Fear, Stimulated**

* * *

"Lucy, Lucy." that voice.

Lucy turned on her side while she slept, only to cry out when something jabbed her in the side. Her eyes, they fluttered open, discovering herself in the forest from a previous dream.

Sitting up, Lucy felt aches throughout her body. Why was she back in the dream forest? Her heart raced, thumping in her chest and making her bones hurt. Her blonde hair was decorated with small twigs, dried leaves, and specks of dirt. It looked as if she'd been beaten. Bruises all along every visible part of her body. Busted lip, fractured nose. Lucy felt all of it.

"Lucy, is that you?" the voice came again.

Lucy tried to stand, but to no avail. Her legs were jelly, and she tumbled right back to the hard, cold, unforgiving ground. This dream. It felt so real. All of the pain, it was making her faint, lightheaded.

Trying to speak hurt worse than trying to stand. It didn't occur to Lucy at the time, that her voice was completely gone. She tried screaming, a blood curdling scream, but all she felt were tiny daggers piercing her throat, carving into her. Who'd done this to her? Lucy wanted to hurl.

"LUCY!"

A figure was darting towards her at an alarming bound. She barely had time to focus on it when the person was on their haunches in front of her. Richie looked like he'd been crying, his eyes so red. His hands shook as he reached to brush knuckles along Lucy's bruised skin. She flinched, _flinched_. A reaction Lucy, herself, did not expect.

Richie fell down on his bottom, "Who did this to you?"

Lucy forgot that she could not speak. Her lips parted, and instantly closed when the tiny daggers seemed to push themselves further in. She touched her throat, tears prickling her brown eyes.

Richie decided to try and touch her again.

This time, Lucy did not flinch. No, she leaned into Richie's touch, raising her hand to hold the one now against her cheek. Warm. Lucy had forgotten just how warm a touch could be.

"Oh, Lucy."

Lucy smiled, despite the effort it took for her to do so. She closed her eyes, melting in the touch of familiarity. She missed Richie. It was a thought she would never dismiss.

Lucy brought her other hand to caress Richie's arm, feeling each and every hair of him rise at her touch. She stayed doing this for what seemed like forever. Then, as the atmosphere changed, grew into darkness and chaos, Lucy felt her skin becoming hard, cold, so cold.

Her brows furrowed, she swallowed, and opened her eyes.

Blue skin. Red eyes.

It was then Lucy truly screamed.

* * *

The scream carried out from her dream, into reality. It sent her jumping from the bed, and landing hard on her side in terror. Loki jumped up as well, eyes wide, caught off guard. He flew to Lucy's side out of instinct.

Lucy stopped screaming for a moment, but only to begin again at the sight of Loki next to her. More screams, she was completely scared. Her tears were travelling down her cheeks, across her chin and further to her neck. Lucy did not care how she got away from him, or what consequences would come to her for _trying_. With all her might, she punched Loki right in the jaw, and jumped up to her feel to run somewhere, anywhere.

It hurt to run. Falling on her side seemed to have jarred something. She couldn't help it, despite knowing, ultimately, there was no other place she could go, but in the bathroom. Where was Loki, should he not be right behind her, if not in front of her?

Lucy did not dare look back. He was probably furious.

When she got in the bathroom, Lucy hid herself in the shower, arms against the wall, and face buried in them. She cried, rendering her _hiding_ to be uselss. It would have been useless either way, it just felt better to run.

Within a matter of seconds, Loki was in that shower with her. He was seething with rage, and he turned Lucy around with one finger. Lucy screamed once more, voice hoarse, and tears blocking her sight. Loki pulled Lucy into his arms, and shook her.

"Lucy!" Her name sounded strange, coming from a man that had only ever called her 'pet', 'harlot'. She stopped crying immediately.

Loki looked so angry, indeed.

"I should punish you!" He yelled, bellowed, voice echoing. "I told you never to do that!"

"I'm sorry!" Lucy panicked, she covered her face with her hands. She was sure he would strike her, she was sure there would be pain.

"Tell me what happened."

"I'm sorry... I...I... I'm sor...sorry!"

"ENOUGH!" He had no time for her apologies. The way he shook her, the way he pushed her against the shower wall, knocked the breath out of Lucy. She stopped, she stared, she imagined everything in her dream. WHat a dream...

Why did she have it?

"Tell me why you did that..."

"Dream... blue... red..." Lucy was only able to manage those three words, needing to gasp in air after each one.

Loki hissed, "I knew you were scared of me."

He let her go, and walked away. Lucy became overtaken by confusion.

Was that not the whole point?

* * *

It was good to finally see the maidservant again, with her kind eyes, and welcoming aura. She smiled at Lucy, bright, happy, a genuine smile.

Lucy sat on the edge of her bed, clad in a black gown and looking down at the nail polish on her nails. Green.

Lucy sighed.

"Lucy, would you like me to do your hair?" the maidservant asked her, holding a stack of towels in her arms, facing the direction of the privy.

Lucy blinked, looking up at the Asgardian woman. A smile appeared on her lips as she parted her lips, "Sure."

The maidservant looked pleased. She walked briskly to the bathroom, and was back in no time. In her hand, was a bottle, a brush, and some sort of pins that Lucy recognized as bobby pins. The maidservant motioned for Lucy to sit in one of the dining table chairs. Lucy warmly obliged, and placed her hands on her knees when she did so.

Spritz, spritz. The liquid coming from the mysterious bottle smelled like cherry blossoms, eucalyptus, wood. The maidservant's touch was gentle, careful not to tug on Lucy's hair too much. The pins kept most of Lucy's curls in a tight updo on the top of her head. Pulling them back, Lucy's entire forehead was exposed. When the maidservant was finished, she stood in front of Lucy, folding her hands together.

"How do I look?"

"I think you look beautiful, my lady."

Lucy laughed, "Tell me the truth, now."

The maidservant was bewildered at this. "Do you not see your beauty?"

"You called me 'Lady' again."

"I'm sorry, _Lucy_."

"Thank you for doing my hair." Lucy blushed, touching her updo. Never, Lucy had never even considered wearing her hair any other way than just her plain, natural curls.

Girls, when Lucy was on Earth, envied her natural curls.

_Earth_.

Lucy's pained expression seemed to worry the maidservant. She brushed her hand across Lucy's naked shoulder.

"What is it?"

Lucy shook her head, "When will Loki return?"

"He should be back very soon." The maidservant answered.

The dream, it seemed to haunt her, even in the company of someone so gentle. Lucy kept flashing back to the fear in her stomach when she saw Loki's blue skin, his red eyes, all of that danger, the darkness. It really did scare her, but more than Lucy remembered. She'd seen that in reality, Loki's _true_ form.

"Thank you, again." Lucy murmured, "I think I would like to be alone now, though."

"Um... yes, Lucy."

* * *

Loki came to her chambers earlier than he normally did. He sat at the other side of the dining table, eloquently cutting some meat that he put on his golden plate. Lucy watched as he chewed, truly remarkable. The way he ate was proper, it was unlike anything she'd seen. It was a moment in which Lucy felt like she really _wanted_ Loki.

Her head screamed, and Lucy shook.

She should not _want_ him.

Her food was left untouched. She was starving, she was parched, but she did not lift a finger to eat anything. Her arms felt like lead, and her heart was beating far too fast for her to be able to keep that food down. Loki took notice to this after finishing off a piece of bread, plucked from the table. He narrowed his eyes, resting his chin on his knuckles.

"Is there something wrong with your food, harlot?"

Lucy blinked. She looked up at him, her breath hitching. She couldn't speak, and Lucy just shook her head. Loki was not pleased.

"I wish for you to speak, not shake your head. Do not pretend to be incoherent, stupid girl."

_Stupid_. That was exactly how she felt. "I'm not hungry."

"Ridiculous Midgardian."

That was new.

Loki pushed himself back in his chair, until he was far enough away from the table to stand. He made his way towards Lucy, taking a piece of silverware in his hand. Leaning over her, he carved into the beef, cold, sitting on her plate. He jutted it towards Lucy's lips.

"Open." He said in a threatening voice.

Lucy knit her brows together. She was not a _child_.

"I said... OPEN!" Loki yelled, using his free hand to force open Lucy's jaw. Lucy whimpered at the pressure, the force, and closed her mouth around the fork when it was inserted into her mouth.

Loki pulled the fork away, clanging it against Lucy's teeth, before carving off another piece of meat. Lucy was barely done chewing and swallowing the last bite, when she took the other. She was about to swallow it all, when Loki had the third waiting for her. She pushed his hand away from her face in frustration, humiliation. Loki threw the fork on the floor, and rose his hand above his head.

Lucy shrank in her seat. _Here it comes_.

Loki snarled, lip twitching. He wanted so much to strike her. Looking at her quaking in front of him should have been delicious. He dropped his hand to the side, and walked back to his seat. Lucy was trembling when she opened her eyes, that she'd not realized she'd closed. He... He didn't strike her?

Lucy was sure that he would have.

A morbid part of her wished he had. The part of her that hated Loki for everything, the part that was usually tossed aside at his touch, his kiss.

"If you act like a child, you will be treated like one. I do not tolerate incompetence."

"Why didn't you hit me, then?" Lucy said, not meaning for it to sound as spiteful as it sounded. She paled a smidge after hearing it, and clasped her fingers along the hem of her gown.

Loki sat in his chair, glaring at her, "Be quiet."

"I want to know."

"I want silence."

Lucy stared down at her plate.

* * *

**Thanks again for all the amazing reviews! My best friend told me to make you wait for this chapter. Ffff, i don't know what _wait_ means. HAHAHA. **

**I wonder why Loki did not strike her. I mean, I thought it in my mind, I could literally see it happening. But, for some reason, I took another direction. Even had Lucy somewhat speak out to Loki. Risky, risky. I need to slow down a little and make you people wait. So I don't overload you. I hope you liked this chapter. Almost five pages long and it felt like my fingers were at light's speed. Tell me what you might want to see, or if you've any unanswered questions. **


	9. 8: Obedience and Development

**You know, I never liked **_**waiting**_** for anything. I, being the nerd I am, keep listening to the Victorious song 'Begging on Your Knees' and... for some reason i keep thinking of Loki and Lucy. WEIRD. Because the song has no ties to anything between them. I guess the chorus does. Either way... i LOVE that song.  
BUT. This chapter is basically a time skip chapter. Lucy has endured a month with her 'King' by now. I'm not entirely sure with this chapter, though. My brain is overload from the updates yesterday.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Obedience and Development**

* * *

Time did not exactly fly by on Asgard, like she hoped it would. An entire month, it'd slowly, but surely, went by, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Sitting in front of her mirror, Lucy pressed her fingers against those of her reflection's. An exasperated smile left her lips, and she fell back against the floor. Nothing, really, had changed since she became Loki's _pet_. He was cruel, he was insensitive. Loki was easily angered and had the temper the size of a pea. She lay against that floor, going over everything in her mind. Her heart fluttered. She could not believe it.

_A month here._

The maidservant became everything Lucy looked forwards to. She was a sight for sore eyes, the warmth that Lucy felt like she wanted to snuggle against whenever Loki struck her.

Lucy shuddered.

_"You Midgardian, you are worthless." Loki screamed, bringing his hand down against Lucy's left cheek, already red from repeated blows. _

_She had stopped crying out after the fifth, and expected the one after. Her jaw was clenched, and she was not relaxing, which only made it worse. It was as if Lucy wanted more pain, watching him as he rose his armoured arm. The reason he was striking her in the first place, was because she'd denied him physical contact. _

_She was on her menstrual cycle, and Loki did not like it. Did Asgardian women not have them? It was preposterous, his anger towards her. Lucy was not about to let him touch her when she was... _

_Another blow to the cheek, another echoing sound, and another red mark, darkening the ones underneath. _

_"How can you be mad at me for something I can't control?" Lucy managed out, without the proper permission._

_Loki went to smack her once more, but stopped himself. He growled instead, pushing her down on the bed. His eyes turned red. and his face was a hue of blue. The emboss markings returned, and Lucy whimpered in fear. She hated it. She hated when he did that. The fact that she was scared of his true form, only made Loki push it out more and more. Deep down, Loki enjoyed it. The rush of ice inside his veins._

_His hand, completely blue, grabbed a hold of Lucy's throat. He did not squeeze, and he did not act like he was going to choke her. The daggers of the wintry sensation quickly took over, and Lucy felt herself unable to breathe either way. It was asphyxiating. Lucy reached up and wrapped her hands around his wrist. They prickled with the feel of bite as well. _

_An entire twenty seconds went by before Loki pulled his hand away and turned his back to Lucy._

_"I'm your owner." Loki said through his teeth. _

"My owner..." Lucy repeated. She sat upright again, balling her hand into a fist. She hurled it towards the mirror, watching as it shook, vibrating, but nowhere near hard enough to shatter it. She hadn't the strength.

"Is something the matter with your mirror?" Loki said.

Lucy jumped, looking at Loki from inside the mirror. She narrowed her eyes a little, blushing in embarrassment.

Loki narrowed his eyes in return, "Perhaps you don't need it after all."

With one swing of his arm Loki made contact with the wall, the mirror shattered, shards of glass falling to the floor in front of Lucy. She sat, wide eyed and in disbelief. Lucy picked up one of the shards. Then stood up, slowly, and faced her Master. She couldn't control the words as they slipped off her tongue, in an angry voice.

"Why did you do that?"

"Do not speak out of turn, Pet." Loki said.

Lucy threw the shard at the center of Loki's chest. She turned on her heel then, and proceeded in walking away from him. It was an unfortunate mistake, for, before she even made her first step, Loki grabbed a handful of Lucy's hair and yanked her backwards. She screamed in pain, her scalp feeling as if it might be ripped clean off. Lucy stumbled to her knees in front of the God of Chaos, clawing at his hands, his armor, at anything she could scratch.

Loki used his other hand to pull Lucy back onto her feet, and yanked her head backwards. He was within inches of her face, smiling.

"Be a good girl, and apologize to me, or suffer the consequences."

Lucy grit her teeth together. Sure, she could just apologize to him, to the God, and be done with it. Throw herself at him, give him her body, like she had to almost every night anyways. Lucy could grovel at his feet, kiss his boots, even lick the dirt from them, just for the sake of sanctity. All of the possible things to avoid being beated, punished. She could have done them all, alphabetically.

Lucy could also detest. Spit in his face, or maybe kick him right in the groin. She could reach for one of the daggers inside his armor and slice his cheek.

Ultimately, Lucy sighed in defeat and chose the first.

"Sorry."

He let her go. "This attitude you've developed... Lose it."

* * *

Lucy looked down at her candles, turning them in all awkward positions. She touched her finger to her lip. There was every color she could imagine. Aside from one.

She looked over at Loki, who was lounging on the bed.

"Why is there no red?"

Loki didn't answer her. Instead, he growled, and covered his face with both hands.

* * *

"I wonder what my parents are doing." Lucy said, looking at the maidservant from across the room. She'd asked her to just merely sit with her. No chores, no scuttling about.

Lucy wanted the company. Her homesickness was getting the best of her. The maidservant shrugged her shoulders, brushing a strand of her hair away from her Asgardian eyes. There was a bit of silence, before the maidservant figured out how to answer Lucy's sentence. Lucy looked directly into her eyes, trying to push back the tears from her own.

"I'm sure they miss you."

"They don't know where I am..." Lucy said, "They'll never find me if they're looking, and I know Loki will never let me go home. I'll never see them."

"Did you have a good life on Earth?"

A single tear escaped, "I had the perfect life."

* * *

His fingertips along her naked back made Lucy shudder. Her stomach turned, tied into knots at the chill of him. She was fighting off the urge to burst into tears. There was no shaking off this depressing feeling, no matter how much he pushed her around, or talked her down. It, really, only made her feel worse. Loki, sadistic, smiled and ignored her feelings.

He was fueled by her tears.

Lucy lay there, hearing Loki's breathing near her ear as he was drifting off into sleep. Just when she thought it was safe to let out the shuddering breath of a sob, Loki's hand fanned over her lower back. He snickered, moving a bit closer against her. His leg was thrown over her, and Lucy whined when he pulled her on her side to look at him. Loki's eyes.

Those emerald eyes. They made Lucy's heart stop for a moment. How enticing, how vivid they were.

_Stop it..._ Lucy told herself.

As per usual, she could not control herself, it was new, it was confusing. She felt the need to succumb to his unspoken request, and arched her neck to invite him in. Loki groaned low in his throat, pressing his lips to the start of her neck. His chest, his stomach, they were pressed against Lucy, while his leg hiked slightly higher on her waist. Lucy let her hands explore Loki's back.

His muscles flexed, whether or not voluntary. She was perplexed by them either way, and a part of her wanted to know what else would flex under her touch. Lucy screamed inside her head, but the lust desiring part of her screamed louder. It would be a _perfect_ fix to her sadness. Maybe, just maybe, Loki kissing her, touching her, _fucking_ her would make those thoughts stop for a little while.

Honestly... it was the main reason she endured those long nights in the long month passed.

Loki didn't take notice to Lucy's attitude. He was sleep drunken, enjoying the attention. It didn't occur to him that she actually _invited_ him to kiss her until those kisses became a little more passionate, a little deeper. When it clicked, that snapping sound in his mind that could only be the most dominant part of him, Loki jerked away from the kiss and sat straight up.

Lucy watched him.

He looked stunned.

"What the hell are you doing, Pet?" His voice, laced with frustration, came.

Lucy turned on her other side, not willing to face Loki, "Don't know."

* * *

Lucy felt something wrap around her neck. It was cold, it was hard, and circular. The clicking of what was most likely a lock woke her completely, and she looked up to see Loki standing over her. Lucy knit her brows together, and moved her head. The thing around her neck moved with her, and felt like a tight necklace. Lucy touched it, an inch wide.

A collar.

_No, I will not be treated like a dog!_ Lucy thought to herself.

"Think of this as... jewelry."

Lucy tried to tug it away from her neck, but was shocked when it burned her fingers, engulfing them in tiny green flames. She cried out, and then stared back up at Loki. Humiliation.

"Oh, and, do not try and take it off."

Obviously. Lucy let out a sob when she parted her lips to speak, "What is this for?"

"Obedience. Like a proper pet has."

* * *

**Is it terrible that my brain wants to shut down unless I'm writing sexual content? I can't write them without sex, it's SUPER hard. (no pun intended). **


	10. 9: A Decision

**Chapter Nine: A Decision**

* * *

The collar was annoying, no doubt. Her fingers still burned from the flames that captured them when trying to take them off. Lucy hated the feeling, she hated the way she looked in it. A scared, angry child, she was. Her heart thumped against her bones, while the tears spilled from her cheeks. Never, had she ever, let a man make her feel so low, lower than dirt.

Richie... He'd never put Lucy through hell.

_"You're the most beautiful woman, you know that?" Richie smiled, taking Lucy's hand into his own as they sat on Lucy's old swingset. Swing next to swing, they sat. Lucy laced her fingers around her boyfriend's._

_His eyes were highlighted by the sun, hair shining in it as well. Lucy blushed, turning her head partially away from Richie._

Lucy ducked her head in between her shoulders.

What was next? A _cage_?

"Are you feeling sickly, Lucy?" asked the maidservant when she entered the room. Lucy snapped her head up, and breathed in hard. She'd scared Lucy.

Lucy thought she was alone.

"I don't think that is the proper word." Lucy said with a smile. That was when the maidservant's mouth fell agape, and she covered her neck with her hand. Lucy sighed, nodding her head to the maidservant.

"See my new accessory? Isn't it _lovely_?" Lucy bit out, pushing back a sob that would have taken the place of her voice had she not. She ducked her head again, pressing her fingertips into the marble sink top.

The maidservant had turned on the bath water, the smell of flowers instantly filling the room. "What caused that?"

"I'm not... _obedient_."

"Obedient."

"That's what he tells me." Lucy breathed, "Sort of."

The maidservant shut off the water when it hit three-quarters to the top. Her hands splashed in the water, testing the temperature, making sure it would not be too hot for Lucy. Wiping her hand on her long, yellow, dress, the maidservant cocked her head to the side. She must be careful what she would say. The maidservant pursed her lips to form a thin line on her expression.

Lucy wiped her eyes, "People don't do this. They shouldn't put a collar on someone, no matter how they act, or... or..." She couldn't hold back the emotion in her tone, "Loki... he's..."

"My Lady, perhaps-"

"_Lucy._"

"Lucy... perhaps you should just take a warm bath, clear your head."

"I appreciate it, maidservant. In all due respect, I'm not sure a bath is going to make me feel better about being treated like this. You might not understand, but, I hope you never have to be put through any of this."

The maidservant smiled in kindness, "Well, if you change your mind."

* * *

"I know what scares you, Pet." Loki said to her, running his fingers through her blonde curls. Lucy knit her brows together.

He laughed, "You want me. If there was not some part of you that wanted me, you would not succumb so easily. A person fights away what they do not desire, do they not? Are you typical, Lucy Dred? Do you crave the feeling of being submissive? Are you so sure that what you tell yourself every night is not just denial?"

Lucy felt his free hand cradling the start of her bottom, then sliding underneath her to get the whole cheek. He squeezed, he massaged. Loki began to feel rather cold. Lucy knew what this meant, and it could only have meant _one thing_. Her heart stopped for a mere second, then sped up at the stinging of her body. Loki turned her swiftly around to face him, to let her watch as the blue crept up from his arms, to his shoulders, across his neck.

Lucy was trembling by the time blue covered alabaster, and red flooded over emerald. His smile, still threatening, his laugh, still menacing. Loki leaned in to breathe his, now, equally cold breath across Lucy's face. Clothes, vanished, arms, snaking around Lucy's hips as he forced her down against the bed. His tongue was truly new, in this state. It brought a meaning to _silver_, Lucy thought to herself. She felt a sob leave her throat when he touched her with it, and bit the inside of her lips despite it.

A mixture of heat and ice.

Loki was soon on top of Lucy, his entire body freezing hers. Letting go of her hips, Loki fiddled with the hem of Lucy's gown, a white one, covering all the parts he wanted to tease, to bite, to fondle. Loki, with one motion, ripped the gown down the middle, pushing it away from Lucy's breasts, her legs. He moaned out a laugh, instantly bringing his fingers down to her most sensitive area. The arctic finger that dipped into her opening sent a convulsion through Lucy's spine.

How could there be pleasure with such torture? Loki curled his finger in that tight opening, and pushed up with his knuckle. Lucy arched her back. His thumb was now doing things to her nub. Pressure, massaging, more pressure, and then a full circle. She could feel her arousal come fast, dripping from her flower, the nectar Loki could smell in his nostrils.

_Sweet nectar_. Loki thought. He removed his finger from inside of her and got ready to put in his throbbing member. Lucy felt her legs being lifted, knees at an angle as they were tossed over Loki's shoulders. His head pressed at the opening, seemingly a little wider in circumference than Lucy remembered. She looked over at the nightstand. At least if he was going to _torture_ her, he could show her a little... a little ease.

Loki's eyes told her different as he slid himself a couple inches in, then stopping. He sat there, still as can be. He looked as frozen as he was meant to be. The feeling inside of Lucy was weird. She wanted to be scared of him, and there was no question that she was.

Loki felt her trembling. He felt himself inside that warmth, as she was shaken by him. Something in the pit of his stomach told him _this was wrong._ Why should he even stop to consider what was wrong and right for _his pet?_ Loki clenched his jaw, digging his fingertips into the sheets beneath Lucy. He instantly became unaroused. He'd thrown himself out of his own window with such negative thoughts. Why should he be burdened by them?

Lucy whined when Loki pulled himself out of her. She watched, then, as he looked away from her and pushed himself away from the bed. Lucy's stomach flipped.

_What?_

A part of her, and Lucy knew not what part that was, did not want him to go. Scared. Frightened, she could not help but...

Loki was walking away from the bed now, muttering something beneath his breath.

"Loki..." Lucy breathed, in disbelief at herself. Still trembling, Lucy slid from the bed, the ability to move her legs almost completely gone. She managed to somewhat run over to the God of Mischief, before tumbling at his feet.

Loki knit his brows together. He looked down at her, a naked pile of quaking skin, as she grabbed his ankle. Her brown eyes met up with his seconds after. She looked so terrified, and yet...

Loki need not for her to say another word, when he seized her under her arm and pulled her up. His other arm held her against his body, blue. Lucy breathed heavy at the chill that swarmed over her. What was she doing?

And why was she doing it?

"You're a foolish woman, mortal."

Lucy touched Loki's cheek, sliding the palm of her hand up, then across and up again. She kissed him.

Loki countered, pushing back Lucy, back onto the floor. Lucy cried out in pain, and lay flat. She didn't want to move now. Her body was aching, it was paralyzed from the fear in her mind screaming at her. Lucy was... no matter how much she denied it... _No, that's not supposed to happen to me._

Lucy felt tears fall from her eyes, sliding across her temples and into her blonde hair. She began to cry openly, the sobs loud, the screams just the same. Loki was transfixed at her actions. Lust, want. He'd seen it. Then, only to be scared, did Lucy go against herself and cry like a baby. She was the definition of confliction.

_"I'll wait, until the time is right. When we both can honestly say that we want to give ourselves to one another." Richie whispered, looking down into Lucy's eyes as they lay on his bed._

_Lucy blushed, pulling the hem of her shirt back to its rightful place, "I love you."_

_Richie kissed her full on the mouth, "You too, darling."_

In the middle of her crying, Lucy wiped her eyes. She stared up at the ceiling, sobs shaking her chest, her limbs. But, right in the middle, the sobs just stopped. Lucy took a final breath, a hard breath- sucking in all the air that she possibly could into her lungs. She sat upright, staring at Loki's blue form, slowly reverting back to the pale skinned God she was used to. Her eyes were focussed on him, the speed of her heart increasing. Would she go up to him? Would she initiate the sexual lust inside of him? Could she?

Loki looked bothered, troubled, confused. He stood there, stark naked. Lucy wondered why he'd not made his clothes re-appear.

"You're my Pet, stupid girl." He said, "I'm supposed to rule you, to own you. I am your MASTER!"

Lucy blinked, missing when Loki turned to face her, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Her heart thudded, and Lucy felt the strength return into her legs. She, slowly, rose to her feet. And that was how Loki saw it, slow motion. He clenched his jaw, until veins in his neck moved. She was walking back towards him now, trying so hard to be brave. Lucy stretched her fingers out when she reached to brush them along his chest. Loki grabbed her wrist, and flung it away. Lucy glared at him then, and tried it with her other hand.

Another grab, and another toss. Loki was being stubborn. Lucy stomped her foot on the floor.

"FINE!" she screamed, her face slightly pink from irritation. "If you don't want me, then LEAVE! Leave!"

Loki's face, although still somewhat transfixed, was hard, serious, but the anger she'd just put inside of him would not go unacknowledged.

"What's wrong, _master_? Why aren't you hitting me?"

"Is that what you _want?_ To be struck?"

Loki backhanded Lucy then, and Lucy doubled over at the pain. She grabbed her cheek, knees wanting to buckle, but she would not let them. Lucy, somewhere, decided she would no longer make this easy for Loki. If he was going to treat her like a pet, put a collar on her, then Lucy would act as improper as she possibly could. She would not just let him push her over anymore.

Lucy, despite what consequences, would buck up, make her attitude be known.

"You're no King."

Loki struck her once more, this time, a little more force in his hands when his knuckles made contact with her opposite cheek. Lucy took in a sharp breath, this time, actually falling to her knees, but not all the way with her body against the floor. She grabbed Loki's leg, in which he kicked her away right after. Lucy groaned in pain.

"Mortal, you know not what you are doing." He said to her.

Lucy looked at him, as he hovered over her.

She was hoisted again, into his arms, and Lucy had not known there was a wall anywhere near her, until she was pushed up against it. Loki pulled her back, and slammed her against it again then, enjoying the pain eliciting from her throat. Lucy took hold of his shoulders, scratching them with her nails. Loki glared, and leaned in to crush his lips against hers. Lucy groaned.

* * *

**Annnnnd. Now I make you wait for the sex in the next chapter. Love you. I do. I promise. (letting you know, that eventually I will not be around the internet like i have been for half of this week, i'm only updating so fast because my friend has internet at her house... i do not have it at mine, sadly. but, even if eventually it takes me a little while to give you more, please do not desert me!)**


	11. 10: Poor, Sweet Innocent Thing

**I planned this to be up HOURS ago... and then... the fucking power went off. i was livid. so i give this to you at 11:30-something at night... after waiting since 2pm...**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Poor, Sweet Innocent Thing**

The wall was cold, hard, but Lucy stayed against it. Her body was trembling, while Loki's explored her thoroughly. His hands, his tongue, _everything_. Across her thigh were his fingertips, while she held onto his shoulders for support. Lucy's nails were leaving marks in Loki's alabaster skin, and she wished they would break through, make him bleed a little.

Loki seemed to enjoy it.

"You say I don't want you." He breathed, "Dull creature. You're nothing."

Lucy ignored his words, and paid attention as his fingers still made their way across her thighs. They were wrapped around his hips, where his member was hard again, throbbing just underneath her, brushing against her as well. Lucy brought her hands to Loki's raven hair, tangling it around her fingers and slightly pulling it. Loki hissed, a moan slipping from his throat when she did this.

"Watch your tongue, mortal girl... Next time, I will not be so generous."

* * *

"Loki... Loki..." Lucy moaned wantonly, being slammed against the wall as Loki fucked her, hard, fast, _raw_.

His cock hit a most sensitive spot inside of her, one that kept Lucy screaming for him. He'd have it no other way. Lucy's cries were delicious. He enjoyed them, and continued his hard pounding into her.

Lucy could cry, the pleasure was so overwhelming. Her heart was cutting out any other sound, other than Loki's occassional moaning, which sounded melodious. She wanted to press herself against him, lie down on the bed and grab onto the headboard while he did this. Instead, Lucy clung to Loki as best as she could. Her lips found his neck, his jaw, his collar, and his lips. They scavenged over him, not completely getting enough.

He gave her a few more thrusts, and that was it for Lucy. Blessed white blindness covered her eyes, glazing them over as she screamed as loud as she could for him. Loki took hold of her hips, bouncing Lucy onto his still weeping cock until he was completely empty. He licked his lips, chuckling breathlessly. Lucy went to slump against Loki, when he dropped her to the floor, and began to push her towards the bed.

Lucy could not find the means of walking properly, especially backwards after such intensity. The back of her legs made contact with the bed, and she fell, Loki falling onto the bed after her.

On their sides, Loki pushed the blonde curls away from Lucy's face, exposing her neck, her cheek. He latched himself onto her, biting harshly at the sensitive skin beneath his teeth. Lucy gasped in pain, trying to push the God away. Loki did not budge, and he pulled Lucy on top of him.

"You are atop me, now, Pet." Loki whispered to her, lapping his tongue across the imprint of his teeth, just under her golden collar.

Lucy was forced upright, with her hands on Loki's chest, and her breasts pushed together. Loki tweeked her nipples, until they were hard little nubs on her chest. He moaned at the sight, dragging his hands down her stomach, thumb swirling aroud her belly button. Loki pushed Lucy far enough to where she could see his cock, which had never gone down after ejaculation.

Lucy did not need him to speak to know what to do. She blushed a little, casting her eyes away from his to look at _it._ She took in a shaky breath, and ran her tongue across her teeth. _How do I do this?_ She thought to herself, before taking him into her hand.

Loki watched, wiggling his hips.

Lucy moved her hand up, then down, and back up again, several times. She was fascinated by the feel of Loki's cock, the way it twitched, the smoothness of it. Completely hard. It felt different in her hand than it had when she'd taken it in her mouth. Despite the blow job having been administered to Loki's copy, Lucy was sure it was the same either way. It was still Loki.

"Ah, pet... spit on it." Loki moaned, arching his neck against the pillow.

Lucy rose a brow, _What did he just..._ She looked at him awkwardly. Loki groaned again, and gave her a look.

"Do it."

So she did as she was told. Her saliva covered mostly the head of Loki's member, sliding down across the base and onto her curled fist. She shuddered at it, and instantly felt him being lubricated. He seemed to like this, this weird request, and Lucy changed her hand movements.

The twitching became more frequent. Loki reached up to take Lucy's breasts in his hands and massage them. Her nipples were hardening that much more, the feeling of his pinching sending electricity through her entire chest.

"Enough." He breathed. He was supporting himself by his elbows, face flushed. "Put me inside of you, now."

Lucy blinked, trying to supress the blush spreading over her cheeks. She moved up a little, and straddled Loki's waist. Loki then stopped her, an idea popping up into his mind, "Do not face me."

"What?"

"Turn around."

* * *

Lucy felt Loki's tongue trace her back as he held her hips and aided her in moving on top of him. In and out, halfway, all the way, not at all. Lucy had to hold Loki's knees just to keep herself from screwing up. It felt different, from behind. Loki's kisses and licks on her back sent chills down Lucy's body. His one hand reached around her momentarily.

Slender fingers sandwiched her clit, and wiggled it around in a left and right fashion. Lucy's hips jerked, and her walls clenched around Loki's cock. He laughed out a moan, approving. So, he continued to torture her clit. Now, doing featherlike circles around it. The more he touched her, the harder it became to breathe.

"Mmm, my Pet." Loki said into her ear.

Lucy gasped out her moans, pressing her back against Loki.

"I want you to come. I want you to come on my cock while you moan my name to the heavens. I want you to come, Lucy."

_Already? _Lucy thought to herself. "Let me face you..." She told him.

Loki bit her shoulder then, "Very well."

The lack of penetration made Lucy anxious. She was turned around in one swift motion via Loki's arm until she stared down into emerald eyes. Loki cupped Lucy's jaw in his hands and pulled her in for a kiss, slow, intimate, and then graduating to a more heated kiss. His tongue found its way past her lips, her teeth, and against her own tongue. Lucy wanted to bite it, to suck on it, and was surprised when Loki let her do so.

He pulled her hips against him then, aligning his cock to her opening. Down, Lucy felt penetration once more, and instantly began to thrust him in and out of her at a quickened pace. Loki moaned into Lucy's mouth, removing his tongue. It was just, purely, kissing now. Sweet, heated, expert kisses on Lucy's mouth. She could not recall such intimate kisses.

With a few more thrusts, Loki began to match Lucy in rhythm, an aching pleasure that Lucy felt was bringing on another release. She clamped her teeth on Loki's bottom lip, pulling her head back only about a few centimeters. Following the nip, Lucy initiated another much more passionate kiss. Her tongue was the one to invade Loki's orifice. The taste of him, the essensce.

Lucy, however, had to pull away from the kiss when the signs of her orgasm were fast approaching. She pulled Loki's hands up, pressing them against her breasts. Her back bowed back, jaw clenched, as did her flower. Loki let out a most amazing round of moans. He was the first to climax, which led Lucy to fall over the edge seconds later.

Loki fell back against the bed, sweat covering his chest, his stomach, his forehead. He wiped the sweat from his brow, and tried to regain air to his lungs.

"Lie with me, pet." He said to Lucy.

Lucy shuddered, doing as she was told. Her head rested on his bicep, while her arm was lain across his upper torso. She felt drained, sleepy-eyed.

And that was just what the two of them did...

Sleep.

* * *

**I need to research... more sexual... things. How embarrassing. Sorry about this chapter, guys! My brain was doped up on coffee, and I figured 'hey, okay, i will get SO MUCH writing done'... My brain obviously had other plans in mind. I hope you liked it! I might go back and edit it one day. You guys have anything **_**dirty**_** you've been wanting to see? PM me. (in case leaving your dirty thoughts in the reviews is too embarrassing for you~)**

**BTW: I drew Lucy... here is the link- kagschann . deviantart /art/lucy-dred-312876554 (make sure you take away the spaces in between)**


	12. 11: A Glimpse

**Chapter Eleven: A Glimpse**

* * *

"Lucy Dred was pronounced dead late last night after her body was found in Central Park. Sources say that she had not been in the park prior to when she went missing, and that her body '_appeared_' on one of Central Park's benches." The female announcer said somewhere in the distance. Her voice echoed in darkness.

Lucy could not see a single thing, and she was not sure whether her eyes were actually open at that point in time. She couldn't feel anything. No pain. Her body felt like air, and it was probably floating. Lucy wanted to smile, but her lips, she could not tell if they were listening to her brain. Caught in the middle of bliss and relief.

Ah, relief.

_Why is this happening?_ Lucy asked. She could hear her thoughts through the darkness, as if she was speaking them with her throat.

Her eyes snapped open then, and a light was centered, tunnel-shaped, and bright. Lucy covered her eyes and felt the hard floor beneath her feet. Or, what would be a floor. Other than the light, Lucy could not see anything around her. Nothing would be made out. Who was to say she was standing on a floor at all.

_That light... Do I go to it?_

_You could. _Another voice said.

Lucy did a full circle on her feet, away from the light, _Where are you? Who are you? Where am I?_

_You are home now._

_Home?_

_Yes. Home._

_This does not look like my home._ Lucy felt awkward, never opening her mouth once since she started the conversation. Her heart was consistent at a flutter, although curiouser with each passing moment.

_It is your home now, child._

_What about my family?_

_They know you are with me now._

_Who ARE you?_

The stranger's voice laughed, but not threateningly. A warmth surrounded Lucy then, swirling around her hair, in between her fingers. Was someone holding her hand?

_You've crossed over from your mortal life, into the afterlife, Lucy Mariah Dred. You no longer have to be in pain, you no longer have to be faced with evil or sacrifice. You can come home now, be with me, and the others. See how happy we are, Lucy? This is what you have to look forward to._

_What about Loki?_

_**Loki?**__ You ask about that creature after what he has done to you? You are in this place because of him. He took your life, he almost obliterated your soul. He almost ruined you, Lucy._

_Almost..._ Lucy would have laughed had it actually been funny. She folded her hands over one another, looking down. She could see her toes in the light, and she absentmindedly wiggled them, something making her feel very anxious. Where was that _floaty_ feeling she'd had just minutes ago?

_Your family mourns for you, and you ask about Loki Laufeyson. Have you not once considered Richard and how he feels?_

_Richie..._

Suddenly, Lucy could see every color around her. They twisted, morphed, until settling into a full picture. Under a sheet. Lucy found herself under a sheet, lying on her back, naked. She felt cold, _ice_ cold, and she could hear voices. _Wait... I know those voices._

"Are you sure it's her? Are you sure it's-"

"I believe so."

The sheet was pulled away from her face, down past her neck. Lucy blinked, and saw the images of her mother and father, and Richie. They started to weep pitifully, Lucy's mother collapsing against Richie, who was staring in disbelief. Lucy's father was trembling as he touched his hand to Lucy's cheekbone, tears pouring from behind his glasses.

"My baby!" Lucy's mother screamed, "That's my baby... my baby... my Lucy. My baby...!"

Lucy shook her head, knitting her brows together. She wanted to cry too, scream.

_They will not hear you, and they cannot see you, other than your vessel, Lucy. It would be no use._

_I'm not... I'm... My mom... Richie... Dad._

Before she could see anything more, Lucy was thrust into another image. There was lots of black clad people. Crying people, and totes flowers. Lucy could feel the depression in the air around her as she stood, feet away, from what looked like a funeral. From what _was_ a funeral.

_This is my-_

_Yes. You are being buried today._

_But... I can't be... I'm not dead._ Lucy felt panic, she felt everything. The pastor was speaking, and it sounded like numbness. Lucy watched as her mother stood, placing a single white lily on her casket. This was not real. It was too... surreal. Too...

_No._ Lucy faced denial. This had to be a dream. It **had** to be.

_You're going into the Earth, now Lucy. Away from the monster that put you there. Away from the pain, away from everything. You will be safe with me, with __**us.**_

The pastor said his final words, closing the tattered bible in his wrinkled hands.. Lucy walked briskly to her own casket, walking through the people sitting in chairs with their tissues and memories. She was crying now, and by the time Lucy reached her mother, the undertaker was shoveling dirt over her before her casket was lowered into the ground.

* * *

"NO!" Lucy screamed. She sat up, unable to breathe, unable to think other than the last image of her dream.

Dirt thrown. Tears dropping. Her mother. Her life. Lucy felt like she might fall into a seizure attack with the panic in her entire body. That aching, screaming, unbearable empty feeling took her over. She was not dead. She was not at home either. Lucy was in her bedchambers, alone.

Thankfully alone.

But, for some reason, Lucy wished that Loki was there to hold her. She didn't care how he held her... so long as someone's arms were wrapped around her. Security.

It would be far too insane to even think Lucy would feel secure in the arms of the man that killed her in her dream.

_Loki._

So, gathering her knees to her chest, and shaking pitifully, Lucy buried her face into them and cried.

* * *

**Loki will be back in the next chapter. I wanted to do something a little different for this chapter, so i took the plunge. I hope you liked it. Now, the person talking to Lucy is not really specified as _God_... so, you can think it to be whoever you might believe in. I do not judge! Please review!**


	13. 12: No Windows

**I've noticed a few things when it comes to reviews. You guys are very supportive. Not a single flame, and I love you (: ...yeah. there, I said it.**

****_Here are some questions that you might want to see answered:_

_Is Lucy claimed to be 'missing/kidnapped' on Earth?  
_** for those of you that might be wondering whether or not Lucy is deemed 'missing' on Earth- yes. she is. I did not know if you all wanted to see what was going on with her parents, or with Richie, so i guess i figured you would piece that part of the puzzle together. **

_What about all these feels between Lucy and Loki?  
_**Lucy's feelings **_**are**_** developing. She is still ultimately conflicted, but, as you can tell she is constantly fighting that battle and losing a little bit every punch she throws. - Loki... how do i explain what I am doing with him? I can't. My brain won't let me. **

_Will there be any other gods in this story?_**  
Yes. I plan on having Thor pop in once or twice, but if I told you why, that would be considered MAJOR spoilers. I'm not giving that information out. **

_Do you guys have anything you would like to see in particular?  
_**I take EVERYTHING into consideration. All the reviewers with their suggestions have been processed into my mind and considered. I want to know all the little dirty secrets you might want in this story. Every nook and cranny, if you will. I pretty much know where the story is going and how it is going to end (this is why i update so fast). Sexual secrets, emotional suggestions will be welcomed.**

_Now, about the speed of my updates:  
_**I will tell you right now that the only reason I've been updating so fast is because I have been staying at a friend's house. She just so happens to have internet there, whereas, at my house i do **_**not**_** have internet. After SATURDAY (6-7-12), please understand that I will not be able to update everyday like I have been. This only means that when I DO update you might be overloaded with chapters. I hope that after this date, and you having to wait, that this news does not lessen your interest in my story.**

**Thanks. Sorry for the extremely long note. xx KagsChann (TUMBLR ME! kagschann . tumblr . com)**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: No Windows**

* * *

Lucy couldn't handle her emotions at all. After her dream, she raced to the enchanted doors and jerked the handles mercilessly. She put her entire body into trying to open them, maybe just a slight budge, but they did nothing. Her heart pounded, her stomach hurt. Lucy did not give up until she lost all strength in her upper arms and slumped against the doors in exhaustion.

The floor was most uncomfortable to top it off.

Around what Lucy figured could only mean the afternoon, the enchantment on the doors set afire again, and then _clicked_. Loki pushed the doors open with ease, although pushing Lucy a little ways across the floor. Lucy whined, unable to find the motivation to get out of the way.

Loki turned his head to Lucy, cocking one brow upwards in bewilderment. "What are you doing?"

Lucy breathed, staring up at the God with her lazy brown eyes. She wanted to be picked up, carried to the bed. Lucy wanted to fall asleep.

Loki had other plans.

Resting on his haunches, Loki pushed away a few of Lucy's curls. His knuckles grazed her temple, while his other hand tickled its way up her right side. Lucy twitched, the chills hitting her spine.

_**Loki?**__ You ask about that creature after what he has done to you? You are in this place because of him. He took your life, he almost obliterated your soul. He almost ruined you, Lucy._

"Have you been trying to escape, Pet?"

He let out a laugh of amusement, then leaned all the way forwards, until his nose was centimeters away from Lucy's.

"I imagine you are fatigued from the attempt, but I grant you intrigue for the effort." Loki slid one of his arms right underneath Lucy's shoulderblades. Lucy grunted, the pressure being pinned to her back up until Loki scooped her up completely with his second arm. She dangled bridal, looking at the ceiling instead of directly into his eyes.

Loki could not help but stare at Lucy's face. There was something the matter, he could feel it. An unshakable sad, depressed feeling that he'd felt several times before this.

"What will I do with you, slumped like this?"

* * *

Lucy woke on top of Loki, her arms wrapped around his naked figure and her cheek pressed against his chest. Warmth. Warmth. Lucy sighed and brought her fingers to trace the muscles of his bicep. So soft. Lucy felt absolutely drained, heavy. Lying there against him was so comfortable. Too comfortable.

Lucy found herself kidding Loki's chest, inhaling his wintry scent. She could not stop herself, as her hands slowly began to explore more than just his arm. Loki stirred a little, but did not wake. He looke so peaceful in his slumber. Lucy looked up at his face, the smoothness of it. No anger, no bother. He was just _asleep_.

_How can someone so sadist look so beautiful?_ Lucy thought.

Her heart fluttered. She felt her stomach twist into a large knot.

* * *

"Maidservant..." Lucy spoke, looking down at her feet.

The maidservant hummed, "Yes?"

"What is it like in Asgard?"

The maidservant bit the inside of her lip. Lucy tilted her head to the side, the maidservant only continued to clean the room around the two of them.

Lucy sighed.

The maidservant stopped, "I'm not sure what it's like compaired to where you come from." She began, her voice low, "But, I love living in Asgard."

"Just once I would like to be able to see it..."

"Have you not asked Loki-"

"That would be a battle lost... He locks the doors with some sort of enchantment... and I've tried to open them."

"I know of the enchantment. Only he and I are allowed passed... aside from any other Asgardian."

Lucy's eyes widened, "Another Asgardian is able to pass through the enchantment easily?"

The maidservant covered her mouth, "My Lady... I do not think we should talk about this any longer."

"Why not? Loki is not here... He will not know-"

"The God of Mischief, Lady... Do you honestly think he is not aware of anything that happens in this room?"

Lucy had never thought of it that way before.

* * *

"Why do you look so jaded?"

"You expect me to be entertained?" Lucy spoke, her tone coming out as spiteful.

Loki growled, "Lose the tone..."

"Is there not music? Books? Paper? _Something _that I could occupy myself with?"

"Is my company not diversion enough for you?"

"How about a window, then?" Lucy knew what his answer would be. She felt dull for even requesting. Looking across the table, though, Lucy could see Loki contemplating as he chewed on his food.

Loki carved a few pieces from his meat, pushing them aside with his fork. _She wants to see Asgard._

Lucy gave up within the few minutes Loki sat there in his own thoughts. She picked at a few potatoes, shoving one or two in her mouth at a time. Famished. Lucy felt suddenly famished as she began to eat. It never occured to her how much less she's been able to consume. The hunger just felt... different. So long as she was consumed with her thoughts, the lust, Lucy did not think about her appetite quite so often.

Loki's silverware clattered against his plate as he set them down. He'd finished the entire plate, and was now working on the chalice of wine before him to wash it all down. Clearing his throat, Loki held his chin upwards via his knuckles.

"Why do you want a window?"

"It's a small request."

Loki shook his head, "If it's so small, then you'll have no problem persuading me for it."

Lucy narrowed her eyes, furrowing her brow, "Surely, since going outside of this room is _forbidden_, you could allow me to see the sunlight again. I've not seen it in so long that I've forgotten just what it looks like."

* * *

It was a morning later, when Lucy was awaken by something that hit her lids. She squinted, still partially in her slumber. It felt warm, surprisingly.

Lucy felt her whole body jerk when her eyes snapped open. _Light. _

Loki had given her a window.

Lucy was drawn to it, the urge to climb into the sill overwhelming her. Her feet hit the ground, and she walked briskly over to it. It was a window indeed, a simple, but somewhat brilliant window. Lucy could not believe her eyes at what was outside of it. The light, the almost blinding light was beginning to hurt her irises, but Lucy could care less. The sight of everything, of _Asgard_... Oh, it was more beautiful than anything Lucy had ever seen in her life.

_Thank you, Loki..._

* * *

**I... this chapter. Oh, man, My brain literally hates me today. Anyways. Loki gave her a window. Yes. Consider this a filler chapter. I can't wait to write the next one. Hopefully you will like the change in... **_**something.**_** It involves Loki, and Loki... and Loki. **


	14. 13: Pestilent Reaction

**Chapter Thirteen: Pestilent Reaction**

* * *

Loki wandered through Asgard, until he found himself back in his own bed chambers. Alone. It was what he craved at that moment in time. Being around Lucy would only cloud his mind. He wanted solitude, he needed silence.

Stripping himself of his clothes, Loki ran fingers through his raven locks. His bedchambers looked so untouched, so empty. There was a feeling inside of him, a part of Loki, but he didn't know where, that wanted to go back to _her_ chambers. He clenched his jaw tight, closing his eyes in frustration at the thought. Loki would have to push it back, he would have to sleep.

Maybe then... Maybe then.

* * *

Dreams never came often for Loki, not since he could remember. It was always a reoccuring dream when they did come. Loki could never quite remember exactly what went on. Dreams were pointless. They weren't real. He did not have time for the likes of them.

In this dream, Loki was seated in the Allfather's throne, knuckles holding up his chin. He wore his armor, his helm, and was holding a staff. Loki looked around him, the Asgardian Court standing straight as pins through the entry way. He felt pride in where he sat, finally a king, finally recognized and not shadowed by his brother. Loki could see nothing better happening to him at that point.

"My King..." a voice then said, small, but yet, _strong_, and vague. Loki looked down at the petite frame before him.

His eyes flashed, his instinct was to sit up and he did. He smirked. "Lucy."

Her name sounded so eerie in his own voice. She looked so beautiful though, her hair curled more extravagantly than when it was natural. Her face was glowing, she was tanned, rather than pale, and Loki looked her over. Lucy. Lucy looked like a goddess.

"My Lord, I am here to satisfy you." Lucy said to him, ducking her head in respect to Loki.

He rose a brow, the smirk never phasing, but his eyes changing to a darker color. He liked this, he liked this a lot.

"Satisfy me how?"

"Oh, my King, I am here to satisfy you in any way you desire." She told him.

Loki tightened his hand around the staff.

Lucy was approaching him now, her steps graceful, delicate. She wore no sandals, but a rather long, white, dress. Decorated so intricately, that it was almost as beautiful as she was. Almost,

What were these thoughts?

"How do I look, Loki?"

Loki shifted in his seat, leaning back against it comfortably. Lucy was in front of him directly, he could smell the jasmine oils smoothed into her skin, and the arousal in between her thighs, it was deafening. The only thing he was able to process when she stood there, looking so damned innocent, so damned picturesque. Loki groaned in his throat.

Lucy leaned in at her waist, reaching and touching what she could of Loki's cheek. Her smile was entrancing Loki, moving him in ways he knew he should not be moved.

Other than one.

Everything seemed to disappear the moment Lucy pressed her lips to Loki's, kissing him so passionately, so expertly, that he could not control himself. The staff fell from his hands, his arms flew around Lucy, and Loki felt himself being pushed back further. The setting changed, and Loki was in his chambers, lying down on his bed, with Lucy straddling him, in his lap, _naked._

Loki looked around him, then above him. She was even more beautiful with nothing on. Lucy smiled at Loki, a seductive smile that made his member twitch with anticipation. Oh, to have himself inside of her right now. Lucy laughed, sultry, wantonly. Her hands explored his chest, his navel. She even lingered on the inside of his right thigh, tickling the skin there. He watched. He never wanted to stop watching so long as she was doing just this.

"How do you wish for me to ride you, my Master of the Gods?" Lucy smirked, leaning in for yet another kiss against Loki's lips. Her soft orifice was moist against him, arousal driving him mad and unable to focus on anything else.

Loki slid his hands up Lucy's sides, massaging them in his erected state, "You know how I want it, Lucy."

She laughed, an enticing sound from her throat. Loki moaned in tune with her laughter, watching as she slowly lifted her hips up, and brought them down until he was sheathed inside of her.

A moan escaped their lips, unison, melodious. Loki had not remembered it so pleasurable before. Her walls closed around him, making it all the more sweeter for his thrusting underneath her. Their rhythm was stifling hot, suffering, but so enjoyable. Loki bowed his neck, pressing his face into the pillow the more Lucy grinded against him. With her own hand, she pulled Loki's down, caressing the nub that was teeming with heat. Lucy moaned a whine, her face flushed.

It was almost time, it was too quick, and Loki could not handle it. Before he could process the thought of extending such bliss, Loki ejaculated. He emptied himself all the way inside of Lucy.

Lucy stumbled after him, and smiled at her orgasm. She then removed herself from where she sat, kissing Loki's temple sweetly.

"My most marvelous King..."

* * *

Loki didn't remember leaving his chambers. He only remembered the raging inside of him, burning an intense white heat covered in lust for _her_. His feet stomped down against the floors as he headed down the spiral staircase leading to the large golden set of doors to Lucy's room. He stopped just short of them, clenching his jaw, his fingers.

Lucy was asleep when he opened the doors. It was just about time for the sun to rise, and the doors slamming against the walls made Lucy shoot up from where she lay, tangled in silken sheets. Her eyes were wide, her chest was heaving.

Loki rushed to her, until his knees hit the bed and he was pinning Lucy to the bed, her wrists against the headboard. His breath was just as heavy as hers, and his eyes made contact with the chocolate brown ones filled with shock, wonder.

"Loki?" Lucy trembled.

Loki shook his head and crushed his lips down on Lucy's.

* * *

**I wanted to update. So I did. I hope you liked this chapter. I might re-write it. Keep an eye on the author notes just in case i do in the future. Loki finally had his own dream about Lucy. La... I love all of you xx **


	15. 14: Abhorrent Sentiment

**I wonder if putting Thor in this story is going to set a few people off? I mean, Loki has went Frost Giant more than once already. And, if you've watched THOR, then you know he finds out about being a Frost Giant when they go to Jotenheim, and so... Loki knows he is not Thor's brother. He's adopted, so to speak. I'm not really going along with the movies, and not the comics either. So, is this an A.U. story? Geez. I am really bad with trying to explain things. Are you guys happy with the story either way?**

**ALSO: From now on, memories/past events will be _italics_ and will have *** at the beginning and end of them.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Abhorrent Sentiment**

* * *

"Brother..." Thor said in his thunderous voice, his lowest tone still so high and obnoxious.

Loki looked to his left at his brother as they stood side-by-side. His green eyes met with crystal blue ones. Thor was so different from Loki. He was taller, he was built a bit more stocky than he. Everyone loved Thor. _Thor_. Loki had to continuously keep his tongue in between his teeth when it came to the love shown for his brother. Not that Loki was not loved. He _was_, but to see Thor get practically everything he'd wanted throughout his life when Loki had to work a little harder for things... Loki pursed his lips at the thought.

"There's something different lately." Thor folded his arms about his chest, glancing at Loki, but then at the hall in front of them. "You don't stay around if you don't have to. You're always pacing, mumbling. Fiddling with your fingers when no one is looking."

"You study me?" Loki asked, a playful smile decorating his slim lips. He looked carefully at his brother. Would he know anything? A single thing that Loki did when he was not with Thor, or with any one else for that matter?

Thor chuckled, dropping his arms, restless, "A time or two, walking by your chambers, you've not been in there."

"Invasion of my privacy. Typical brotherly obnoxiousness. Shall we tell the Allfather?"

"Where do you go so late?"

Loki furrowed his brow. He was asking... saying entirely too many things. All Loki had to do was _lie._ It was his stronghold, but Thor was getting on his nerves. It wasn't all that hard, and Thor wasn't really even trying. When it came to Loki, Thor was filled with nothing but love. Loki loved his brother too... It just... Loki sighed through his nose and started to walk away from Thor.

"Loki..."

"Thor... I've not the time to tell you about my feelings, or where I go at night. As far as I am concerned," He cast a stern glance backwards, "-this is not something you need to be worrying about."

* * *

"Ah, Loki..."

Sif, a mutual friend of he and Thor's, for as long as Loki could remember, caught Loki's arm as he walked with his head ducked to the ground beneath him. He'd been on his way to see Lucy, completely wrapped up in his own business, minding it. Loki was stuck fast. He looked up at Sif, immediately standing straighter.

To put it bluntly, Loki was somewhat only tolerable when it came to other people. Sure, he was _friends_ with Sif, but... altogether, Loki was aware that she was more Thor's acquiantance. Loki knew that it was a little hard for her to talk to him. Everyone that knew Loki... well, he was the God of Mischief after all.

"Have you seen your brother?"

Loki licked his lips, "I've just left him, although I think he was sent off to do a few things for Father.." Why he felt the need to lie to her was beyond Loki. Perhaps he was just bored.

"I see."

"Might I take his message?" Loki smirked.

Sif rose a brow, "I hardly think that would be-"

"Do you not trust me, Lady Sif?"

She sighed, "It's been known what you do, Loki, I've known you all my life. Don't play coy."

"Coy." Loki repeated through laughter. Sif shook her head at his behaviour, releasing his arm with an exasperated groan.

"Never mind. I will find him myself."

* * *

Dinner with his _family_, Loki sat in his chair uncomfortably. His food was barely touched, barely even picked at. Loki was not all that hungry while his thoughts continued to linger on to much different places.

He sat in his own trance, staring at the wall across the room from him. Loki wondered what _she_ was doing at that moment, while he was away. What exactly did she do? Did she, perhaps, think about him as well? Loki inwardly scowled at himself. She was a tool, a sex tool. Such petty thoughts were invading his mind more often now. Loki could not remember such a feeling.

_***"Because I've given you you window, don't think you won't have to repay me for it, Pet." Loki said in Lucy's ear, pushing strands of her hair away. She was resting._

_He'd just given her what she wanted, and it bothered him. A window. What a foolish thing to be given. She could have asked for anything else, but the daft creature wanted a window. Loki breathed softly against Lucy's skin, liking the way it sent goosebumps along her neck when he did it. He should be leaving soon, before the light rose. He didn't want to be there when she saw her 'gift'. No, Loki wanted to leave before she could thank him to his face._

_Why... well, Loki had his reasons._

_With a kiss to her sleeping lips, Loki closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. His fingers ached as he curled them into his palm. He'd kissed her... kissed her while she slept, and it was an unexpected sentiment on his part. Loki pulled himself away the moment he did so, and glared down at the petit girl. As if it were her fault._

No._ Loki thought to himself. _I will not... I won't.._ He hated the battle beginning in the pit of his stomach now. He needed to leave before it worsened. He needed to leave... He just needed to __**leave.*****_

Loki growled in his throat, the sound of laughter from around the table not making him feel any better. He could just so easily skip out on dinner, leave the dining hall... and go to her. Make her feel guilty for what was slowly going on inside of him. He could punish her for things that were _obviously_ her fault. Her own type of 'sorcery' against him. Lucy.

Lucy. _Lucy!_

Loki, conflicted. He pushed his chair away from the table then, alarming Thor and their parents.

Frigga brought a hand to her collar, "Is something the matter, son?"

Loki cringed. He stood, "I feel a bit ill. I'm turning in."

"Brother-"

"Excuse me."

* * *

_***"Loki?" Lucy blinked out of her slumber, having not quite woken when Loki pinned her wrists to the headboard and his full weight against her. _

_Loki kissed her hard then, crushing his lips down against soft ones. He lapped his tongue at her bottom lip, before nibbling it and sandwiching that one lip in between his two. His hands kept their hold on Lucy's frail wrists, but his one knee separated Lucy's when he lifted just slightly. Lucy was obliging, being a 'good Pet' and going with the flow, although he could feel the bewilderment inside of her as he continued. _

_She did not ask._

_She just __**did**__._

_"Mine, mine..." Loki said underneath his breath. _

_Pretty soon, they were both completely naked, and Loki was positioning himself to enter her, like he had so many times before. He looked down at himself, his twitching cock, right at the opening of her wet pussy. His arousal rose. He wanted to tease her a little bit. _

_With his member, Loki shifted his positions. His base was just barely touching her clitoris, and when he moved, as if thrusting inside of her, Lucy let out a moan most glorious. She looked down, watching as Loki's cock did it's magic. He panted in his actions, not quite the amount of pleasure he was giving to her returned to himself. Still, he could only hear the moans slipping from Lucy, whines of want... The sound of lust._

_He could not get enough of it._

_Lucy tensed in her arms, while her head was tossing on the pillow. She screamed for him to do so much more, but he was content with teasing her. He was content._

_**Content.**_

_Loki stopped taunting Lucy's clitoris long enough to leave Lucy panting. He didn't feel the need to continue it any longer. His chest was tight, his stomach was knotted. He couldn't even look at Lucy's face._

_Loki released Lucy's wrists. He pushed himself away from her, and tore himself from the bed. He was still erected, he was still aroused, but he just could not bring himself to do anything more. _

_Loki summoned his clothes back onto his body, and pulled open the doors to Lucy's chambers. The last thing he saw before he started up the spiral stairs was the enflaming enchantment locking her inside.***_

* * *

"You've tried to take it off again." Loki said in a stern voice.

Lucy looked as guilty as she possibly could, sitting in her chair, white gown. The maidservant had done something to Lucy's hair, an updo. Loki did not like this at all. He would much rather Lucy's face be framed by her delicate, thick, curls. Not an updo that made her look... He shook his head as he looked at her.

Lucy bit the inside of her lip, looking up at him. Her hands were burnt, first degree, but enough to have made her cry. The tears still stained her cheeks and Loki glared at them. Tears. They should be beautiful.

"I was suffocating." she said low.

"What does that mean?"

"You don't know what 'suffocating' means?" Her laugh was pitiful, shaky.

Loki groaned, "No, stupid girl... What exactly is suffocating you?"

"I'm stupid?" Lucy asked. She looked truly hurt, and the anger in her voice was not convincing due to the tears rimming her eyes once more. She shook her head, trembling hands turning over to hide the burns.

"How can you ask that?" Lucy spat out another question. She let the first tear fall free, but the others, she wiped away, then winced. Her whole face was hidden when she ducked it, head between her shoulders. Drooped.

He hated her crying then. He did not want to hear it. Loki clenched his jaw.

"I'm suffocating all the time! I have to live _here_! I don't know what's wrong with me, but there is a part of me that actually _wants_ to be here... That's not me! That's not me at all! I want to go home! _**HOME!**_"

"DO NOT TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME!" Loki bellowed back. He was careened near Lucy's face. His hands were ready to push, to pull, to bring forth pain to the Pet he'd taken over a month ago.

"YOU BELONG TO ME, STUPID WHORE! YOU ARE MINE, AND YOU ARE NOT LEAVING THIS CHAMBER, NOR ASGARD FOR THAT MATTER!"

"I don't want to be yours!" Lucy stood.

Loki subconsciously took a few steps back, looking down at her height compared to his. She truly was small, a mortal.. He could break her if he really wanted to. Loki was so angry at that moment, that he considered it quite a few times. He wanted to hurt her. He was not going to stand by and let her speak to him like he was wrong.

_He was wrong... _

"That's too bad, harlot. You were mine the first time I touched you in that forest on your pathetic world you call home. You say you do not want me, go ahead, prove it. I see something entirely different when I am _fucking_ you senseless."

He was taken aback when Lucy rose her arm above her head and brought her hand across his face before he could blink again. The sound of contact echoed in the room, it shattered all the light. Loki's head turned a few centimeters the opposite direction, and his eyes were starting to turn red. Lucy cried, she screamed, and she fell to her knees in front of Loki, at his feet.

Ice filled Loki's veins. He was _the monster_ now. Frost Giant revealed once more.

Lucy had not noticed until Loki seized her hair in his fingers and sent forth a chill to her body. Lucy screamed again.

"No! Please! Please, Loki! Please!"

"You cross me? You _dare_ strike a God?" He pulled her up until her toes did not touch the marbled floor. She looked terriied, as to be expected. Loki did not feel enjoyment, but rage.

"I-I'm so-sorry! I'm sorry! _Please_!"

He'd not known what else to say, No other threats came to his mind. Loki looked into wide brown eyes, Lucy's tears flooding from them. She could barely breathe now, it was so cold, her sobs turning into wheezing, breathy noises. Loki reverted back to his norm, and dropped Lucy to the floor suddenly. She fell with a gasp and just stayed there.

"Why do you do this to me...?" Lucy cried.

"I can ask you the same question."

* * *

**Okay. This chapter. I hope it fullfills some of the suggestions a little bit. I need to do a lot more research about things to do in Asgard. I've got all the other information, you'd think I would've thought this through. Anyways. Loki is starting to get a lot more conflicted with feels. Obviously. The last two lines are my most favorite of this chapter! I take all criticism and suggestions into consideration! Thanks for reading xx. **


	16. 15: The Amiable, Precious Harlot

**Who is a really good artist and wants to draw Lucy? Maybe with Loki, full armor and helm? I just was curious. **

**Sorry it has taken a little bit to update. I had to travel... and I do not like to travel. Especially when I have to drive myself. I drive insanely fast, and I like to get road rage. KagsChann is not a nice girl on the road. Ask anyone. ANYWAYS. Sorry if there was confusion in Chapter Fourteen. Here is some smut for you.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: The Amiable, Precious Harlot**

* * *

Denial.

Frustration.

It was the only thing that brought Loki back that night.

He pulled Lucy to the edge of the bed by her ankles, before dropping them and bending down to kiss her. Lucy went to lift up and press her body against him, but was rejected and pushed back down. Lucy whined. Loki continued to kiss her, not just her lips, but _everywhere_. Loki's teeth grazed Lucy's neck, sucking, biting the skin that tasted sweet. He slid his hands down to Lucy's hips, hanging off the bed with Lucy's knees wobbling.

Loki would hold her up. His lips found one of her taut nipples, covering it fully, and allowing his tongue to do circles around the hardened nub of it. Lucy whimpered, unable to process the thoughts.

He was right.. She did not show her _hatred_ of being there with him when she was like this... Lucy felt a tear trickle down her temple. What was this?

It didn't take long for them to both become naked, Loki having ripped away another one of Lucy's gowns before tossing it to the floor. He pulled her hips a little closer to him, finding her lips with his once more. Loki pryed Lucy's teeth apart with his silver tongue, tracing every inch of her cavity, while slipping himself inside of her. Lucy moaned into Loki's mouth, her legs trembling, still, from lack of balance.

She didn't find relief for them, until Loki slipped his hands underneath her bottom and tilted her upwards a little. Her legs were propped upon Loki's shoulders, ankles crossed behind his head. Loki took a long breath, and slowly began to rock his hips, her hips. Lucy felt him deeper than he had gone before, her walls closing over his member, and immediately slipped his name from her lips. Several times, Lucy heard her voice call for him, while the tears still fell from her eyes in the middle of her inner struggle.

_"I don't want to be yours!" _Lucy heard in her mind, the wound of their conversation still bleeding in her mind. What a liar, what a liar. Lucy could not keep lying to herself. She only _thought_. It was only a _thought_. Lucy felt it whenever Loki touched her, That irresistable, irevocable feeling she got just when he touched her. Lucy knew she _wanted _it. Passion was a terrible danger. If she was no longer going to be able to see her home again, Lucy might as well give in, she might as well continue subjugating to Loki. What else did she have if she could not go home, after all?

Loki.

Lucy only had Loki.

And that was when she started to realize something.

Loki made his penetration more shallow suddenly, catching Lucy off guard. He was, now, hitting a most sensitive, intoxicating spot inside of Lucy that had her moaning all the louder. Lucy stretched her arms out for him, to hold his neck, his arms... something, Loki looked down at her through glazed eyes, and knit his brows together. Hold her? Hold her...

_Just a few more... _Loki said in the back of his mind. Lucy looked so innocent beneath him, her thighs next to his temples, her stomach covered in a sheen of her sweat, and her breasts bouncing with each thrust of his hips. Her face was the picture of confliction and pleasure. A usual mix Loki should have been used to. He didn't want her to be conflicted. Loki _didn't_ want her to be conflicted...

With a grunt of frustration at himself, Loki pulled out of Lucy and picked her up by her arms. She looked at him, puzzled, before being dropped on her back. Loki was on his knees in front of her. He took his own member in his right hand, up and down, a quickened pace that entranced Lucy. He was being undone by his own hand, and she knew she should probably do something about it. Her heart quickened. Lucy stopped Loki in the midst of pleasuring himself, taking the head of his cock into her mouth after sitting up in between his legs.

Loki moaned, a true moan, and lulled his head backwards. His fingers clenched, then unclenched, over and over. _God_ it felt so good when she touched him.

"That's it, Pet. Suck me... Make me come in your mouth." He said, a threatening tone.

Lucy glanced up at the heaving chest of her 'master'. She instantly responded, taking him all the way in until she gagged. Loki moaned again, a hand at the back of Lucy's head. He wanted to feel _that_ again. Lucy felt like she had no choice but to do so when Loki's hand started to push her further down on his cock. Another gag, and another moan. Lucy was not so sure she liked this.

However, Lucy pulled herself away from the cock fully. With her index and thumb, Lucy encircled Loki's throbbing member, and pulled down the skin of his cock until taut. Once more, Lucy covered him with her mouth, tongue doing blessed things to it when she mimicked the motion of having him thrusted into her. Loki was surprised at this new action, wondering just _where_ Lucy learned such a thing. It was hard not thrusting his hips against her face. It was hard not wanting to fuck her mouth until it crushed her throat. He wanted _more_. Never having felt such things with a woman of his own kind.

Loki clenched his jaw tight, now... his own confliction.

"Pet... Pet..." Loki breathed. Tangled fingers within the soft, blonde curls attached to the Midgardian that he'd stolen from the innocent grasp of being a maiden. His and his alone, Loki would not let anyone else touch her in this manner, he would not let anyone else touch what was his.

Lucy felt Loki's cock throbbing, twitching more with each motion she did. He was moaning more than she'd ever heard before. Perhaps he was genuinly enjoying this, perhaps... perhaps. She knew his end was coming soon, and Lucy was a bit frightened. _Come in my mouth?_ She asked inwardly, wondering just what he wanted her to do with his seed. Lucy paled at the thought when it clicked, and wanted to pull away from him the moment he started weeping out semen.

So she tried, but Loki groaned, thrusting his hips forth, just to get himself off all the way. His hand closed tighter, her hair still tangled. Lucy was trapped as his fluid flowed into her mouth.

_Don't... don't gag now..._ She pleaded with herself, mouth full, the taste of Loki through and through.

"Swallow me, Pet... Swallow all of it, do not dare spit me out." He demanded, breathy and tired.

Lucy felt her heart skip a beat, but she sucked it up, mustering up courage. It was new. She had never, never... Down her throat, the seed went, warm. Lucy wiped her mouth afterwards. She needed water. _Water_.

"Now, it is your turn." Loki smirked deviously.

Lucy looked frightened once more, when blue started to transform his skin, and crimson flooded his green eyes. The monster.

Not the monster.

"No... Loki... No..." Lucy cried.

Loki ignored her, lifting her by her arms once more. Loki was hard again, so fast, and possibly even more so than when she sucked him. Lucy was pulled against Loki, until she gasped for air at the ice feeling. He was not putting anything into freezing her, unwilling to make her go limp with bite. No, Loki just held her there, pressing his blue lips to her neck, before biting her harshly. Blood trickled out at the force of his bite, and Loki hissed. So easily breakable. He'd not meant to bite so hard, but he did it once more, just above her left breast. His mark, all teeth, made impressions on her soft skin.

Lucy cried out in pain, the warmth of her blood sliding down her shoulder. Not nearly enough to hurt her, but a single line was enough to make her panic. Would he do more than just make her bleed?

Loki's hands were tightly pressed against Lucy's buttocks, and she felt him spreading her legs a mere inch further, until she could feel the head of his cock pressing against her inner thigh. Loki was still exploring her upper half with his teeth. _The monster_. He was quite breathtaking. Crimson eyes made contact with brown ones, tears spilling from Lucy's. Loki licked his bottom lip, and then tasted Lucy's tears. He moaned gently, following his licks on her face with tender kisses.

Loki inwardly scolded himself.

Then, he moved Lucy slightly, so that he could enter her again. Lucy wrapped her arms about Loki's shoulders and neck, squishing her chest to his, and burying her face in the crook of one of her elbows. Was it possible for Loki to feel a little _bigger_ in his frost giant form?

Lucy did not know, she just felt the pain. A pain Lucy had not felt since the first time she was bed. The feeling of Loki tearing her skin, the searing heat of pain that had her whole body shaking, screaming. Lucy felt all of it. Why was he not using that lubrication? Did he want her to hurt?

Loki pryed Lucy away from him, just enough so that he could bounce her down onto his cock several times. Lucy was crying, not moaning. Her sobs were distracting him, and try as he may, Loki could not concentrate on anything but those cries.

"Stop it." Loki growled to Lucy.

She shook, eyes closed, more sobs of plea. Loki clenched his teeth.

He could not do this. But he would still.

In and out, harder and faster, Loki thrust his hips upwards, into Lucy. She elicited pitiful moans of pain each time. Loki kissed Lucy, and became more frustrated when she would not kiss him back. It was obvious that Lucy was not going to submit to him the way he wanted her to now. The monster caused something inside of Lucy that made her reject completely.

Or, perhaps it was the confliction getting the best of her. Lucy shut down, she was tired, and she continued reminiscing the conversation between them before the sex. Oh, sweet emotional twist of confusion and anger boiling inside of her. Lucy, angry at herself, angry at her feelings.

"Fine..." Loki sighed. He pulled Lucy up, then put her trembling body down, on Lucy's feet.

She stood there, crying. Loki was leaving the room now, storming out until the doors enflamed and he was gone. Lucy cried a little harder, knees buckling. Down, Lucy tumbled to the floor, and lay there, the cold of it mirroring the feel of Loki's skin. It did not take long for Lucy's cries to stop.

She was alone. And Lucy could not stop herself in her own actions as she slid her hand down in between her legs.

Two fingers, they curled inside of her, but it was nowhere near as fullfilling as having Loki there. Lucy thrust her own fingers in and out of her flower, trying so hard to make the pleasure come, to make something come... It was not enough. It was far from enough.

Three, and Lucy hissed. She felt the sting of where she was torn, and jerked her hand slightly. Lucy took a breath, and looked at the door to her chambers. Loki was not coming back, definitely not this time. It was all Lucy's fault.

Lucy whimpered.

* * *

Loki, after having left Lucy, transported himself to the place she called home. New York. Earth. His eyes scanned the Central Park, where he had first seen her. Bustling with people, children, animals. He was not pleased with what he saw, and cringed his nose with it. How could she want to live somewhere like Earth, now that she had Loki to depend on?

It was beyond Loki as to why he even made the trip to her planet, to her side of the universe. He guessed he was just curious. But, Loki already knew practically everything about Lucy. He knew all. He made sure he learned all about her human life in the times that he was not in her chambers, learning about her physicality, learning her intimately.

Lucy Mariah Dred. She was in _college_, whatever that was, and it seemed she was a pretty smart woman. A single child, living with her parents, and had a boyfriend.

_Boyfriend_. Loki snarled. Her address, it was burned in his mind. Lucy grew up, here, in New York, having never seen any other part of the world but that. Boring. Loki shook his head at the thought. Without her family, without her boyfriend, Lucy would not have anyone anyways. It was best he plucked her from it, took her, stole her from them. They would have left her anyways.

Loki shook his head again, his thoughts lingering.

There were too many lights in New York, too much noise with the cars and their horns. Asgard was so much more ideal. He never would come to know why Midgardians chose to live the way they did most times. Wandering along the streets, Loki shoved his hands into the pockets of a three-piece suit, phased on unbeknownst to the mortals. He was disguised, but, only to them. Not that anyone would really know who he was. Loki thought it best that he did so anyways.

Girls, Midgardian girls, still turned their heads to look at him, rubbernecking just for a glance. When he looked their way, they all giggled, and scampered away in delight. The attention drawn to him was delicious. Loki knew he could've had any Midgarian here that he wanted, male or female. It pleased him, but not fully.

There were quite a few blocks until Loki reached the small neighborhood Lucy's house was supposed to be in. He'd learned the roads and street names without effort, and it lead him there. Suburban houses, white picket fences, and the occassional apple tree or two. Loki did not stop walking until he was standing in front of the Dred home.

It was tall, it was wide, and it was white. The mailbox was directly in front of it as well, and Loki placed his hand on it, feeling the warmth of the black box, thanks to the sun. He breathed through his nose. Three cars. Was one of them Lucy's? That he did not bother to care about. No, it was a sheet of paper, flapping in the wind, that caught Loki's attention.

On it, was a black and white picture of Lucy's face, all by herself, wearing rogue lipstick and mascara. He did not like this, covering of her natural features with Midgardian make-up. Lucy was much prettier _natural_. Loki hissed at himself. The picture had to of been taken quite recently. She was wearing the exact same outfit she wore the day Loki took her to Asgard. Blue scarf, burgundy jacket, the white shirt. He knew. Loki kept those clothes with him in his chambers, just sitting in a pile in the corner of his room. No one touched them, not even Loki.

**Have You Seen This Girl? MISSING. Reward. **

Loki balled up the paper, and tossed it into the grass behind him. He walked briskly up the sidewalk of the house, almost knocking on the door when he got to it. Loki stopped himself, and thought it best not to meet them, not to converse with the family of _his_ Pet. Instead, Loki walked back down the stairs of the porch, and circled the house, until he was at the back, looking through a large window with the curtains parted _just so._

Three people.

Three Midgarians, they sat in a room, full with furniture and trinkets. Loki stared at them, able to hear everything they were saying. A woman, one identical, but much older, with Lucy. Her blonde hair was slightly longer, a little less curly, and streaked with grey. Her eyes were overflowing with tears, and she held something in her hands. A bear? A stuffed bear. Loki rose one brow. The man beside of her had all grey hair. He wore bifocals, and had facial hair.

_Her father._ Loki thought.

* * *

"She's been gone for over a month now." said Lucy's mother, crying pitifully as her husband stroked her back to try and comfort her, when he was suffering as well.

"Dear, the authorities are doing everything they can." Lucy's father assured.

Richie, sitting across from them both, slammed his fist down on his knee, "They are not trying hard enough. They've only looked one place, and that was Central Park..."

"Richard..." Lucy's father warned.

Richie stood then, sweeping his arm through the air, "I'm not going to keep sitting here. By the time they even _try_, she might be-"

"Don't say it, please..."

"Honey..."

Lucy's mother shook her head, "My Lucy is _not_ dead." She cried, "She is not dead."

* * *

_Dead_. Loki clicked his tongue, stepping away from the window. _They think she is dead._ He was only a tiny amused, but at the same time, frustrated. No, she was not dead, but she was _his_ now. To hear her mother say that _her_ Lucy was not dead just irritated Loki. He wanted to tell them that Lucy belonged to him. The risk of it, would be catostrophic.

* * *

"Lucy?" The maidservant called, peeking through the doors of Lucy's bedchambers.

Lucy was still in the floor, her hands in between her thighs, working on herself, trying so hard to find release. She bucked her hips off the floor, circled her fingers, pinched. Lucy tried it all. Her moans were nothing but pitiful attempts. The maidservant was bewildered at Lucy's actions, and did not know what she was doing until coming up on Lucy.

The maidservant gasped and covered her lips, "Oh, I'm sorry!" She screeched.

Lucy looked up at the maidservant then, her face turning red as she snapped her hands away from their movements. Embarrassment, shame. Lucy felt all of it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"I thought you were in pain!"

Lucy looked at the ground. "No... I... uh... I was..."

"Don't explain it...!" The maidservant said quickly, then cleared her throat, "You do not have to."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I... I'm sorry." Lucy panicked, the tears coming from her eyes involuntarily. She slumped.

The maidservant shook her head, "Lucy, Lucy, do not cry child." She pleaded, taking Lucy into her arms and cuddling her head to the crook of her neck.

Lucy felt her body being lifted from the floor, and bridal in the servant's arms. They were heading in the direction of the privy, where Lucy could see herself in the mirrors around them. She looked tired, her eyes were puffy and red, and she looked tired. Tired.

The water of the shower was loud in Lucy's ears. The steam from the water filled the room, and Lucy did not bother correcting the maidservant on the temperature. It did not matter. She wanted to wash every bit of thought from her body anyways, at least for the moment. It might be impossible.

* * *

Asgard. Loki looked around him when he arrived back home, physically drained from the transport. It was so much clearer in Asgard, breathing in the air he was so used to. No Midgardians. Loki wiped the sweat from his brow and looked to his left, in the distance where Lucy was. He felt like being alone that night. There was no time for the emotions that soared through him when he thought of her. He would deal with them some other way.

Loki was too tired to even be angry. He needed sleep, he needed peace. Loki needed solitude.

* * *

"Why do you cry, Lucy?"

Even the maidservant forgot just how lonely Lucy was sometimes.

"I have no one..." Lucy weeped, "I have Loki..."

"You have me, as well."

"Have you ever..." Lucy wiped the tears from her face as more fell, but still did not look the maidservant in the eyes, "Been trapped... and there was no way out... a prisoner..."

The maidservant noticed the teeth impressions along Lucy's neck and breast. She immediately went to fish out a cloth and some medicine. She was about to apply both, when Lucy pushed her hand away and sighed.

The maidservant tilted her head to the side, "It might get infected."

"It doesn't hurt." Lucy smiled somewhat.

"And... I have been trapped, Lucy." The maidservant told her, "My heart was prisoner, and I found no way of getting it back. Our battles are the same, Lucy."

Lucy knit her brows together, "Battles... the same?"

"I do believe so."

"I don't _love_ Loki."

The maidservant lifted Lucy's chin. She stared into brown eyes, "I did not say anything about love."

* * *

**I ended the chapter there. I kind of let it go its own little direction. I took a glimpse into Lucy's home life with Richie, and her parents. Hope you don't mind. Loki got a little curious. So, why not? Hopefully this chapter made sense. (btw: Loki is good about getting information on certain people, apparently... yeah. apparently.)**

**Anyways, who else has a specific playlist they listen to when they write? I do. It's appropriately made for Loki (conjured from a list of songs people on tumblr dedicate to Loki. Like "Room of Angels" by Silent Hill, or... well if you want the list I'll post it on my profile here xD) So excited that THOR 2 comes out November 8, 2013. More Loki~ Oh, Tom Hiddleston, that precious man. **


	17. 16: Almost Besotted Waywardness

**I try using words I rarely ever use in my chapter titles. Or some that I've never used. Besotted is one of those words. I just wanted to see if any of you knew what it meant (or at least some synonyms that also mean the same thing)**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Almost Besotted Waywardness**

* * *

"Are you stealing away again, Brother?" Thor asked, leaning against the wall of the large hall.

Loki bit part of his lip, flinching at his brother's voice, "If it matters so much to you in knowing what I am doing, then, yes. I am _stealing_ away. So you call it."

Thor muttered something beneath his breath, "Loki... You must tell me what has gotten you so wrapped up! I am concerned-"

"Do not concern yourself in my business. I will tell you again, and until you _finally_ give up, to drop it. It is pointless in you even asking me. I will lie. You know I will lie."

"I will not take your lies." Thor stepped in Loki's personal space, causing Loki to step backwards, turning his head as to not make eye contact. Loki snickered despite the shudder Thor's closeness brought to him. Sure, Loki knew, like he always did (somewhere), that Thor was just _overly dramatic_ and _overly apprehensive_ when it came to him. It had always been that way, since Loki could remember. Thor was never content until he knew if Loki was. Thor would not settle until he got some answers from the Mischief God.

Loki did not want to tell him anything about _this_. The thought of a Midgardian held captive by Loki would be poisonous to Thor. He would not take it well, and Loki would be deep into a hell that would not be recoverable. Not that Loki would going to let him win a battle, if there be one.

"That's too bad, brother."

"I'll find out, Loki..."

Loki smiled, glancing back at Thor with it. He walked away then, leaving his brother in the hall.

* * *

Loki was stopped at her door, when he overheard Lucy singing in her solitude. It was very high, but very melodious, and Loki was unable to move for a good moment. His stomach did something unspeakable with the sound of her voice, while his whole body ripped through with a shudder. Marvelous. He could hear her so clearly, how she carried each note from a song he had never heard before. Maybe, if he just stayed there for a bit longer.

Loki almost pressed his ear to the doors, really drawing it in, swimming in her voice. It was frustrating, it was foolish, and it was _enchanting._ He let out a carp from his throat, and clasped the door handles with both hands. Enflame. Budge. _Lucy._

She looked up at him from where she sat in front of the wall, haphazard shards of her long broken mirror plastered in front of her. Loki twisted his lips into a somewhat failing frown.

"What've you done?"

Lucy followed the direction of his eyes to her distorted reflection, "I like my mirror in here, so that I don't have to keep going to the bathroom."

He looked down at her hands, not having long recovered by the burns that were once there, now covered by small knicks and pricks from the shards. A pile still lay to Lucy's left, as well as a jar of paste, perhaps given to her by the maidservant.

Scowl. "I will give you a new one, take this down."

"A new one? You shattered _this_ one."

Loki hissed, "Daft harlot... I will give you another mirror, just take this... _art_ down." He said it with so much sarcasm, but Lucy could hear a sort of struggle in his voice. She stared at the mirror, tilted her head to the side, and breathed out.

Her shoulders shrugged, while Lucy rose to her knees, "I like this one."

"You truly are foolish, girl."

"I'm not the foolish one..." She murmured.

* * *

She ate, a late dinner, while Loki sat at the table, no plate, no silverware. He was not eating tonight. He was just watching. After hearing her voice in a song, Loki wondered just what other _marvelous_ things this mortal was capable of. He was intent on studying her from the other side of the table, knuckles underneath his jaw, eyes hard, intense. He was tracing her over. From her clean blonde locks, grown out just a little, and in a sort of wave, rather than their usual curls. Then, across her forehead, that held no creases, no flaws- and her cheeks, full of color and without a single blemish. Lucy looked like she belonged in a picture frame.

Her lips encircled her spoon, tasting the broth that surrounded the food on her plate. She sort of moved it around in her maw, savoring each and every flavor. Loki watched her lips- they parted, they closed, they were licked only slightly after every other bite. Her jaw was perfectly rounded, in a flattering way, while her neck- slender, was covered in delicate skin. Loki let his eyes fall to her collar, her shoulders.

Loki had always thought Lucy to be attractive. He would not bother with her if she was repulsive looking. Loki did not waste his time on something unless it was truly... Loki snapped out of his daze. He looked back up to Lucy's brown eyes, which, he found, were staring right back into his own green ones.

Lucy stopped eating altogether when she spotted Loki in a trance, staring at every part of her body that he could see above the table. She swallowed, felt her face grow red, and sucked in a breath of surprise. Why was he looking at her so strongly?

"Loki...?"

"Don't speak." He flinched.

Lucy sighed, and looked back down at her plate.

His eyes were studying her again.

* * *

_Touch me... No.. Don't let him touch you..._ Lucy's mind said. Lucy tried so hard to block it out, though. She wanted to have him. It was no denying it in the end.

Loki pushed Lucy's arms away when she went to wrap them about his neck, shaking his head. This had been going about for at least the past hour. Failed attempts at seduction that Lucy was still unsure she really wanted to give into, but.. Lucy stomped her foot, trying once more to wrap her arms around the Go.

Again, she was rejected.

Loki was being stubborn.

"Touch me..." Lucy said, her voice small. She felt _almost_ no hesitance that time, having said it aloud.

Loki flinched. Why did she have to request that, _now_? Why did she request it at all? Was she not the _Pet_? The one that was supposed to be resisting while Loki took her as he desired, no feelings, no sentiment?

Sentiment.

Loki clenched his jaw. "No."

* * *

Lucy looked away from her mirror, still plastered on the wall, while a new one glimmered against the wall beside it. This one more extravagant, more intricate, with little designs etched into the glass. Lucy liked that mirror fine, but..

She looked up at the maidservant, "I did not plan for this to happen. You know this."

The maidservant gathered her dress before sitting on the floor with Lucy. She hummed, "Yes. I know."

"Look at what has happened to me. I am not home. Dimensions away from my family, and I find myself..." She stopped, "Loki is a monster. He took me away. He keeps me locked up, and he calls me pet... So, why?"

"Lucy, it happens in the most unexpected ways."

"Am I a masochist?"

* * *

There were weeks after the last time Loki had bed her. Exactly two months being away from Earth seemed like so much longer. She still wore the collar, she still had to be locked in her chambers. Lucy felt the sting of loneliness fill her stomach all the time. More so than usual. With Loki not bothering to touch her in the slightest, it felt that much lonelier.

Lucy knew not why it made such a difference. Perhaps she just wanted someone to hold her at night, like Loki used to do. In the past few weeks... _**Weeks**_.

It was, frankly, bothering Lucy that Loki was not touching her. She hated that it was, but there was no denying it. Lucy wanted to be touched. There was a lust side of her that craved him, that wanted a taste of him. It was overpowering, and new. Lucy still wanted him, though, conflicted and miserable with emotions- thinking about what she'd asked the maidservant..

_"Am I a masochist?"_

Lucy bit the inside of her lip.

Loki snapped out of his trance. He had been imagining Lucy as she was in the picture of the _MISSING_ notice back on Earth. Lipstick, mascara, that blue scarf hugging her neck loosely. He imagined the way she would smell with Midgardian perfume, perhaps the same scent of jasmine that he so enjoyed after her baths. Natural beauty. Imagining it as it sat at the other end of the table only made Loki's decision final. She looked so much better with barely anything on.

"Is there something wrong?" Lucy asked.

Loki huffed, "There is nothing wrong, Pet. I did not ask for you to talk today."

"I did not plan on you asking. I have a voice, so I use it."

He stood from the table, the obvious vexation spreading over his entire face. Lucy pushed herself back against the chair, waiting. Just waiting. The longer he stood there, the more Lucy anticipated for him to throw himself at her. Wishful thinking. The crave between her thighs would not be satisfied, especially as she watched Loki walk in the direction of the bathroom.

* * *

**I did not want to end this chapter like that. Maybe... Ugh, I don't even know. I pretty much just gave you a filler chapter and I apologize. I promise it will get a little better in the next chapter(s). I want to make the story long, but not too long to where I have to stretch out shit and leave you yawning at your computer. ANYWAYS... Loki's confliction. When will Lucy find out about him going to earth - or, **_**will**_** she? I pretty much hinted at Lucy's feelings in this chapter too. **_**Am I a masochist?**_** (I dub that the phrase of this story) Kay, please review. SUGGESTIONS? **


	18. 17: Honestly

**I am probably going to do a series of 'deleted scenes' connecting to this story. I feel like I missed a lot of what I planned on putting in this, so, look for it in the future. (This story will not last forever.) I feel like I did not touch any bases of the sexual abuse Loki put forth to Lucy like I should have. Maybe look for it real soon.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Honestly**

* * *

A spiral staircase, lit by candles, lead downwards a bit of a ways down. Thor could see nothing beyond the first twenty steps, and his curiosity was spiked. Loki had just been through those steps not long before Thor followed his trail to them.

_What is this?_

Thor placed his foot on the second step, considering finding out just what. He brushed his hand along the wall, and hesitated. Thor would save it for another day... he would not have the stomach to wander down there just yet.

* * *

He walked in on Lucy, stark naked on her bed while she slept. Her hands were both in between her thighs, just above her exposed folds that were slick with fresh arousal. The scent was aphrodisiac. Paraphernalia. She was just _lying_ there... unguarded.

Loki walked carefully over to her, leaning over the still naked body. Her whole body was flushed. She must have been... He felt a rush in between his own thighs at the thought of Lucy coming undone by her own hands. Imagining her moaning pitifully when the pleasure was not near enough as satisfying without Loki. What did she look like when she did such things alone? He wondered, also, if she did them often.

Loki would like to see her. It was inevitable this night... He craved her.

He leaned a little closer, sliding his fingers along Lucy's knuckles. This caused her to stir, but not wake completely. Loki could not resist. It had been a long while since he had even touched her, and it was due to his own stubborn self. Loki figured, if maybe he did not touch her, he would lose some of the pestilent benevolence. _Benevolence._ Loki snarled at the word. Loki did not like what this girl was doing to him over the past few weeks. She had been there only such a short time, but it was enough. Knowing that she would be there, whether it willingly or not, when he came to her chambers- it was... _No._ Loki growled at himself.

He slipped a finger in between her pussy lips, touching the nub there, under it's hood. He found it like nothing, and circled it just with that finger. Then again. Oh, he loved the way her womanhood felt, that mere center of the top. It covered Loki's fingertip in moisture. She was completely aroused and _sleeping_.

How would she sleep now?

Lucy tossed her head to the side, before opening her eyes to see Loki atop her, careening. His finger was working magic at her clitoris, with such a simple motion. She knit her brows together, registering the pleasure that was going to wash over her body. Oh, how she wanted _more_. After so many days without it.

Lucy wrapped her fingers around Loki's wrist. He stopped, and gasped, actually gasped. Loki looked into Lucy's sleepy eyes, glaring.

"Do not touch me." He snapped out. Loki used his free hand to pull Lucy's hands away, to lock them to the headboard harshly. Lucy whined. She watched, and then saw Loki summon a copy of himself to take her hands from Real Loki. The copy was smirking, unlike it's controller- a devilish smile, filled with lust, desire. Lucy shuddered.

Loki was putting pressure on that poor nub, eliciting moans from Lucy's throat. She bucked, she wiggled, she was _close_. It had seemed like so long, Lucy forgot to control herself. Her orgasm. It was bliss. It never felt that good when _she_ brought it forth.

Loki looked angry that she'd come so soon. He stuck his finger inside of his mouth, and supressed the moan he wanted to groan when he tasted her. Lucy was fascinated.

"You pleasure yourself while I am gone, Harlot?"

Lucy parted her lips, but they were covered by Fake Loki's hand.

"Do you burn for me so much?" He still did not put on a smirk, he just stood there, staring at her while he talked, "Having bewitched me, I see you might no longer deserve my generosity."

_Bewitched_? What on Earth did he mean by that? Lucy shook her head. Fake Loki was not letting up, not unless Real Loki ordered him to do so. She wanted to speak, she wanted to inquire.

"Your body craves my touch, I can tell, but you still fight your mind against it. You fight me inwardly, and you submit physically. Lucy..."

He was confusing her, that was for sure. Everything that came out of his mouth was jumbled, it was almost random. Was he even sure of what he spoke? Lucy felt him spread her legs, until they were pushed as far as they would go.

"Do you suffer when I am not touching you? Do you lose your own battle late at night, thinking of how much you need satisfaction? Do you?"

How was she supposed to answer such questions if he would not let her speak? Lucy was becoming frustrated, but it was easily replaced when Loki lifted her off the bed, holding her up at an angle, so he could look at her face.

"Would you like me to ease the ache in your belly? Would you like me to fill you, to throb inside of you?"

Lucy bit the inside of her lip, trembling. Something in his tone was scaring her. She did not like the feel of the atmosphere in his attitude. He was resisting, he was struggling too. With what? Lucy felt her heart banging against her breast, as if it might bust out and fall to the floor. Would he bring out the monster? Would he hurt her, kick her around? Lucy felt the need to run.

"Pet, I will take you tonight... I will bed you." He whispered.

Loki was suddenly naked, but still held Lucy in her awkward angle. She glanced over at his body, in between her trembling legs. His arousal was bulging, twitching, and _harder_ than she had ever seen it before. Completely a different color than his natural alabaster skin, the blood must have flowed all the way into his cock. Lucy felt her stomach knot up. Loki shuddered. It caught her off guard.

It did not take many seconds more before Loki turned Lucy around, on all fours in her bed, with her bottom stuck in the air. Loki positioned himself behind of her, spreading those cheeks to look at what was below. She was still glistening. It had traveled past her womanhood, _lower._ Loki pressed his head a mere inch inside of her opening. Lucy moaned at the width. She buried her face into the sheets.

Would he really take her? Would he be able to do it without feeling like he was not in control of her? Loki pushed any and all thoughts out of his mind as he forced his way inside of Lucy, a hard thrust, a crushing force. Lucy screamed, and Loki _spanked_ her. Each time she moaned, he retaliated with a spank. Harder each time. There were large handprints in red that were spread across her skin. Lucy winced at the sting of pain.

It did not occur to Lucy that Loki's copy faded away when Loki turned her over. She only noticed it when she went to reach for him, to grab onto something a little more solid. He was thrusting inside of her at an alarmingly painful rate. Unmercifully hitting a spot that would normally cause her immense pleasure.

Loki was not content with just spanking her. No, he fisted her hair in his fingers when Lucy took hold of the head board. He pulled her neck into an arch, until her face was completely facing the cieling. He tugged her hair, and cupped her breast in the free hand while he still fucked her. Loki's breaths were laced with moans, whilst his body shuddered.

Lucy did not like this pain. It washed over the pleasure and she was no longer desiring him.

"Loki... stop..." Lucy cried.

Loki did not listen to her. He quickened himself, if anything. Slamming inside of her. Lucy felt her whole inside screaming.

"Stop!"

Still no response.

"Loki... Loki, please!"

* * *

**I ended the chapter short. Blah. My brain was overheated. But I hope you liked it anyways.**


	19. 18: Intermittent Belligerence

**The acronym for this story is TROLL How hilarious. I love how select keys on my laptop decide to be little assholes. They randomly want to give me a hard time. So, if something looks misspelled, blame my keyboard.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Intermittent Belligerence**

* * *

Where was he? Pitch black, and dirt crunching beneath his boots. It smelled of a forest, one he felt was very familiar. How? Loki grunted in anxiousness to escape the black, to see where he was going, _if_ he was going anywhere at all.

When something took form in front of him, however, Loki stopped in his tracks. Three other forms made a semi-circle behind of the one form sprawled out. It was then, Loki saw her. In this dream of black appeared Lucy.

Loki could see nothing but Lucy afterwards. He looked, pale-faced, as she lay there, broken and beaten on the ground before him. Loki heard the screams of her parents, the desperate cries of her mortal boyfriend- they'd been the other three forms. He heard the pain, but he did not enjoy it. Lucy was not moving, she wasn't even breathing, and she looked so empty. Although, what was Loki to expect of the _dead_ other than emptiness?

His arms, his legs, his head, they felt like lead. He could not move, he just stood there. What was this dreadful feeling? Had Loki been the one to cause Lucy death? Was it he that battered her?

_Of course it was__._ Loki heard in the back of his mind.

_You let the monster free. You let me kill her._

* * *

Loki wished dreams didn't come to him as he opened his eyes to see Lucy laying next to him. In his dream, she was covered in so many wounds, so many markings of being struck. Though, she was still bruised in reality. As he looked at her sleeping form, it startled Loki for a moment. He felt the need to instinctively check her breathing. Ease lifted him when he saw her rising chest, and he ran a hand through his raven locks. Such a ridiculous, preposterous dream. He should not have been so easily frightened.

Lucy dead. Lucy with no life. Loki shuddered, mostly- well mostly because he could not stomach the thought. Was he supposed to react that way? Loki, when he first saw Lucy, did not plan on whether or not he would keep her alive in the long run. In fact, he did not particularly care at first glimpse. She was supposed to be a toy. Loki kept telling himself that.

But, knowing she was alive, knowing his dream was _a dream indeed_ brought such relief to the God of Mischief. He brought his hand along the print on her face that he'd given to her not many hours before. A perfect match, obviously, but he summoned forth the chill of a Frost Giant to make the redness disappear.

_Battered. Dead. _

Loki clenched his jaw. It was unavoidable. Now, it was unavoidable. He was growing to care for this mortal. He was starting to grow very fond of her, and there should be no running from it. Loki, however... Loki would never admit to it, hiding behind his walls- never letting her in, but letting her in nonetheless despite himself.

He pulled his hand away from her face.

* * *

"Why do you look so sickly?"

"Cue the questions." Loki grumbled.

Thor narrowed his eyes.

"Just... didn't sleep well." Loki answered. He figured he might as well tell Thor _something_, but, at least that time it was the _truth_.

Thor did not seem all that satisfied with his answer however. He sat on a set of three stairs in the dining hall, knees spread apart, elbows on top of them. Thor kept his eyes on Loki, never taking them away as he sat there, at the table, staring at a chalice.

Loki could feel Thor's eyes burning into his temple. He would not say anything, Loki was too tired to argue with him. He had other things on his mind, and they would not leave him alone. Loki would have to be careful of what he said. If Thor asked the wrong question, Loki just might accidentally slip.

"Maybe you should stop wandering off so late. Maybe you need to stay here at night."

Loki cocked his head slightly to the side, "It will pass."

"Brother..."

"Thor..."

"I'd like to go with you, then." Thor said suddenly.

Loki's face turned to stone, he looked directly at the blue eyes that stared at him to his right, "No."

"Either that, or I will find out myself. This is a promise." Thor bit. He was fed up with Loki's secrecy. Thor felt like he was a broken melody, skipping over the same lyrics again and again. It was going to end. Thor would make sure of this.

* * *

Lucy was in pain when Loki went in to check on her. She was bleeding, and she was being tended to by her maidservant. Loki became absolutely furious at the sight of crimson spilled on the floor. He immediately blamed her maidservant, leaving Lucy in her care. Loki shot over to the both of them, Lucy looking up and yelping when she saw him. The maidservant was hoisted somewhat in the air via Loki's hand, and she'd dropped everything to the floor with the blood.

"What happened?"

The maidservant sounded like she might be choking, lacking air, but she parted her lips and responded to him either way, against the pressure of his slender fingers, "The Lady... she... she fell."

"I leave her in your care while I am gone, and you allow her to get hurt?" Loki said through his teeth, he squeezed his hand tighter around her neck, causing the maidservant to start growing limp.

Lucy jumped up from her stool, and grabbed onto Loki's arm. She looked so hurt, so panicked, so...

"Loki! Stop it!"

"Know your place, Pet!"

"Put her down!" Lucy screamed.

"SIT DOWN!"

Lucy stumbled backwards until she found herself back in the stool. Her leg was throbbing, still weeping with drops of blood. She watched in horror as Loki contemplated tossing the maidservant against the wall and punishing her for _allowing_ something to happen to Lucy. _His_ Lucy, his pet.

Loki shuddered.

He was so overwhelmed with anger at the thought that someone else would injure Lucy, that it occurred to him that he was also angry at himself. His belligerence towards her caused her more pain than anything, and a mere accident was enough to make Loki realize it. No matter how much she wanted the attention in the end, Lucy, always... she was in pain.

_Such grating things should not matter!_

Eventually, the maidservant was dropped to the floor. Loki looked directly at Lucy, who was sitting there, innocent, and brimming with tears. The images of her dead in his dream were haunting him the more he looked at her. She was alive now. She was alive in reality. Dreams were nothing. Hadn't Loki heard, at least from his mother, that dreams were wishes you make while asleep?

Loki could not wish Lucy dead. As much as he hated the truth.

"Lucy..."

Lucy felt her name from his lips rush through her like an ocean wave. She saw the hurt in his eyes, the fear, the anguish, the confusion. It was clearer now than it had ever been. He was fighting, he was standing there, ultimately unguarded. Lucy would not move. She did not want to touch him, she did not want to make any move at all. Her heart pounded behind of her chest. What was this?

_How does he look so human, so lost?_

* * *

It was hours- Loki left and took the maidservant with him. Lucy was alone to bandage the wound herself. Having fallen on the glass of her mirror shards while she took them down. At least the maidservant had removed the glass. Lucy would be able to figure out what antiseptic, herbs, to cover her cut with. The cloth that was to be wrapped around her leg was soft, it was supposed to be porous, and organic. However the maidservant had put it.

Lucy finished off her injury, and proceeded in wandering over to the window given to her by her God. Asgard. From what she could see, was extraordinary. So extravagant. The sky, a blend of blue, red, pink- hints of violet. Covered in stars no matter what time of the say it was. It reminded her of a galaxy. Lucy would never be able to fully process the imagery, seeing it with her own eyes.

_I wonder what my family is doing... Do they look for me...?_ Lucy thought. She rest her arms on the window sill, head on top of them. Her leg throbbed, and she felt her stomach doing flips.

***_"Mommy, I want to go to the moon." a six-year-old Lucy pouted, tugging her mother's pants. _

_Lucy's mother laughed, reaching down to pat her daughter's head, "How do you suppose we will get there?"_

_"Drive."_

_"We can't drive to the moon, sweetheart. We need a rocket ship."***_

_Or sorcery._ Lucy wiped tears from her cheeks.

* * *

Thor remembered well where he had tread before when following Loki. He remembered the corridors, and the staircase that lead down. Thor made sure he traveled to that particular area only when Loki was resting in his own chambers. It was suspicious when Loki stole away, but, that suspicion was heightened when Thor spotted Loki carrying a Healer, a maidservant towards the other Healers in their Chambers. What on earth would Loki need a maidservant for, when the castle was bustling with them, ready to take orders from the Royal Family if they needed anything at all?

Thor might have been over thinking it, he considered that possibility. Though... the maidservants, the healers- were not permitted outside of the palace walls without the proper authority.

Making it to the corridors, Thor wondered how no one else had located such a place before. It was abandoned, it was empty. He traveled through the corridors slowly, careful in case maybe Loki had positioned a guard or two anywhere in the dim light. The stairs were only a few yards away- and he reached them in no time. With an intake of breath, Thor took the first five stairs without hesitation. He could feel Loki's aura all over it, the essence of his brother burning throughout it.

Candles were lit, as they had been the last time Thor was there. The further down he went, the colder it got.

It took a good five minutes to travel down all stairs, the God lost count of how many there were, and was not bothered by it any longer when he came across a set of doors, shut, and lit by the same candlelight. They were rather large, rather intricate, and Thor stared at them. An enchantment had been placed on them, from what he could tell just from standing there. Thor wondered why the doors were, in fact, enchanted. Loki was hiding something behind those doors, something major, something unbelievable.

Would he be able to open those doors? Would his touching the handle send off a signal to Loki- even the distance Thor was from the palace?

He might not have long to scrutinize, and Thor looked up the stairs when he heard something coming his way. Should Thor confront whoever was coming down those stairs? Did they know he was there with them? Thor decided it would be best if he just hid, somewhere in the shadows.

Not too long after covering himself in the black shadows, did Thor see Loki, exhausted, standing in front of those doors. He watched his brother hesitate for a moment, close his eyes and mutter something beneath his voice. Loki looked so contradicted. His hand clasped around the door handle. Thor was amazed to see the doors completely engulf themselves in flames, glittering with hints of green and violet. The doors made a whoosh-ing noise, before the flames settled and allowed Loki entrance. The doors, they opened only enough so Loki could walk inside of the room they hid.

Thor's ears listened for a sound, maybe, something to give away what Loki went in there for. Nothing but the sound of the doors closing again filled them. He was puzzled indeed.

* * *

"Is the maidservant going to be okay?" Lucy asked Loki as he walked into the chambers with his head down slightly.

Loki felt a chuckle leave his lips, although it was most likely exhaustion playing tricks on him. He saw Lucy, sitting on her bed.

"Why do you care for her? I can just as easily get you another one."

"You hurt her."

"She hurt you."

"That's rubbish, Loki..." Lucy said spitefully, "She told you what happened! And why should it matter who hurts me? Am I not just a Pet?"

Loki clenched his jaw, "You-!" He stopped himself, staring at Lucy as she sat there, hard-faced and angry. She never looked more angry in the time he controlled her. His stomach did the awful knotting it had when he first started walking down the stairs, when he woke up from his dream.

Lucy flung the covers away from her body. She got on her knees in the bed, and walked on them until she was on the edge. Lucy stood, feet away. "Loki, why can't you take me home?"

_Home._ Loki hated that word. He shook his head, "Because..." He could lie to her. He could do anything he wanted, wearing the mask of a devious god that he was. Loki smirked despite the upheaval inside of himself. Home. Home. Lucy being home. Loki did not, he would not. Parting his slender lips, Loki allowed the inner waywardness inside of him spurt out words of falsehood.

"They do not search."

Lucy felt her heart stop. What had he just said to her? _They do not search_? No, something was wrong with that statement.

"They've given up looking, and they live their lives without you." He spat.

"They... They gave up?" A part of her was actually naive enough to actually listen to the lie. To process it in her mind.

"Honestly, stupid girl, you think those mortals you love so much really care? Mortals are cruel to one another just like every one else in the universe. No one really shows their true colors unless it is behind another person's back. Accept that you have only me now." Loki felt the words as they came out, silver, cold, like they used to whenever he lied. It felt good to lie, it felt good to be vindictive.

And still, looking at the despair in Lucy's face the more he spoke made it less enjoyable over all.

Lucy shook her head, flooded with emotion and denial, "You saw them? You saw them?"

"I'm the only one that can take proper care of you now." Loki said, ignoring her question.

Lucy approached him, "How dare you!" She screamed, flailing her arms about, smashing her balled up fists against his chest. She kicked, she squealed, and she was trembling all over.

"STOP!" Loki yelled back. He grabbed Lucy's arms and held her still, feeling the tremors throughout her core. She looked straight into his eyes as she cried, like a child. She looked so deep inside of him, that Loki started to regret the lies. Regret. Loki hissed, he should not regret what he did best.

"I hate you... I hate you so much." Lucy cried.

Loki tossed her onto the bed inhospitably, watching as she made contact with the headboard. She cried out in pain, and proceeded to crawl off the bed and knocked over everything she could get her hands on. Her polish, she chucked in Loki's direction, but to no avail, they smashed against the floor unbroken. Lucy swiped her arm across the table full of her belongings and scattered them about. A tantrum. She was throwing a mortal tantrum, and Loki watched every bit of it. The candles decorated, were clattered to the floor as well, along with the gowns she tossed over her shoulder.

He would have grabbed her, had it not been so pitiful the way she tried to shatter the new mirror when she walked up to it, still not been put up, with a candelabrum. She dropped it to the floor, and fell next to it, looking down at her hands as she screamed. There was no use in destroying things. She knew that it was futile to even try. It was not true, her hating him, and it was so unremarkably divergent to believe. She should hate him. She should despise, loathe... Lucy wanted to hate him for doing it.

For telling her everything he had said, she should hate him wholeheartedly. Lucy was hurt, she was hurt that maybe what he'd said was true, and she reacted to it. She wanted to know why she did not hate him like she said... She wanted to know why she still...

Lucy smacked her leg.

"Are you done?"

"I don't believe you. My parents... Richie... They would not just give up."

"How are you so sure, harlot?"

"I..." Lucy choked on a sob.

"Accept that you only have me."

_Accept. _

* * *

Loki left the chambers, and Thor waited for the appropriate time to take his place in front of the doors again. They had not settled from the flames, and Thor supposed it would be the perfect time to open them again without his brother knowing.

Taking the handle of the doors, the flames crawled back up to the top, they made the whooshing sound again, and Thor peered into the room. Behind him, he was closed in, and it surprised Thor that he was allowed through the enchantment without consequence.

Crying, his ears were suddenly perked to the sound of someone crying. Was it the maidservant perhaps? Thor took it upon himself to search, seeing the mess on the floor, and almost stumbling over a candle. The crying got louder the closer Thor came to another doorway. A bathroom, running water. He did not stop until he saw the naked back of a blonde girl, shivering and about to step into the shower.

Thor felt his jaw drop.

* * *

**Try typing something like this while listening to 'Moves Like Jagger'. I have a specific playlist i listen to, appropriately named Loki, when I write this story (want the list?). I might have mentioned this before. **

**Anyways. Here is an interesting fact: I originally wanted Lucy to be British. Her last name 'Dred' is supposed to be a sort of pun. But, I did not spell it like 'dread'. I'm puttng up artwork of Lucy. you can see it on my tumblr (kagschann . tumblr . com) or maybe on my deviantart account (kagschann . deviantart . com) This story is closing on it's conclusion, i think. I threw myself off, can you believe it, with the ending of this chapter. It might be a little bit when I update next. I would like to collect some more suggestions if you have any. DON'T FORGET TO LOOK FOR: The Ruining of Loki Laufeyson: The Deleted Scenes. I am currently taking suggestions for that too (i've some scenes already noted in my book.) THANKS xx :) **

**..wait... did i forget to mention about Thor finding Lucy? Perhaps I did. Sigh. Now I have to figure out how that will go. **


	20. 19: Loss of Decent Morality

**I found it ironic that it was thundering when I wrote this chapter. I hope my story is still making sense. It took me DAYS to write this facking chapter. It's almost done. I have only a few chapters to go.**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Loss of Decent Morality**

* * *

A girl. A mortal girl. There was a mortal girl in the chambers of which Loki had just exited. She was pale, she was skinny, and she was... _mortal._ Thor knew the difference between right and wrong, morality and baseness. Loki's morality- it might as well have been gone. The anger surged through Thor like a fire that started in his stomach and reached from head-to-toe. _How can my brother do something so- inhumane?_

Thor clutched his hands into hard fists- he was unnoticed for the longest time. It was not until Lucy looked over- sensing a disturbance in the air, that she saw Thor.

Lucy screamed at the sight of a very tall, very well-built man standing in the same bathroom as she. Her heart felt like it might have thrust itself from her chest, and she fell against the floor, slipping in the water of the shower in the middle of her screaming. Who was he? Did Loki send _him_ to watch over her while he was gone? Who ever this man was, he was most definitely an Asgardian, and he looked just as shocked as she was. He approached her after the fall, and Lucy could do nothing but scream more. Certainly Loki could hear her where ever he was. He had not long been gone from her chambers.

"Stop your crying, human girl." Thor said to her. It was no use, she just tried to scramble away from him, her eyes wide- her body flushed.

Arms were flailing, legs were kicking. Lucy was willing to try any maneuver to get away from this man. A man she had never seen before.

"Don't hurt me, please! Pl-please!" she screamed.

Thor shook his head. He was finally able to grab Lucy's arm, and sat on his haunches in front of her. He did not dare look below her face, and he searched for a towel to cover her body. Lucy, amazed by how gently his hand held her- quickly wrapped that towel around herself, and shivered. She had not felt such gentle touch in so long.

"I will not hurt you..." Thor assured, trying to sound as at ease as possible with the anger still coursing through his veins.

Lucy flinched at his thundering voice.

"What has Loki done to you?"

_Loki..._ Lucy instantly tried to wrench herself away from Thor. Her heart was pounding again, hard, at the sound of Loki's name. The breath left her in whimpers, desparate cries and whines. _Loki..._

"He has hurt you, hasn't he?"

_His eyes are so much kinder than Loki's... His hands are so warm- there is no darkness, and there is no ice._ Something in the back of Lucy's mind told her that, so long as that man was there, she was safe. The main part of her brain- the part that yearned for Loki, despite it all, told Lucy otherwise. She should not trust Thor. She should not trust this man.

"Do not be scared, girl." He tried to smile, a genuine reassuring smile, "I am Thor. Son of Odin, brother of Loki."

_Brother._

"Tell me your name." He demanded.

Lucy swallowed the lump in her throat. "Lucy." She regretted telling him, she feared what he was going to do to her- scared for her life

"You are coming with me."

* * *

Leaving her there, crying in the mess that she was, Loki felt nothing. He stared at his feet as he walked, never looking up at the sky above him. He needed to clear his mind- but it would be impossible to do just that. Lucy. He felt things for her that made him sick, emotionally. It was possible that having taken something as his own, that Loki spent most of his time preoccupied with that _something_, he would develop a sense of _need_ for it. A need for Lucy, all his own, when he felt like he had nothing else.

Loki looked at his bed- large, even larger than that of the one he'd provided for Lucy. Sliding out of his clothes, not bothering to just make them fade off of him, Loki flopped into his bed. He pressed his cheek to one of the long pillows, stretching his arm out and fanning his hand across an empty space. A space that he cringed at when he wished _she_ was there. To have her in the bed with him at that moment, when the lonliness started to take its toll against his nerves.

Loki wondered if he would sleep now.

* * *

Lucy had never travelled up so many stairs. All spiral, all very large, for one with long strides. Her breath was heavy by the time they made it to the top. What ever breath was left in her the moment she laid eyes on Asgard- was immediately gone. The sun warmed her skin, a warmth she'd almost forgotten. It was beautiful, it was more than that. Lucy could never dream of such a place- and she'd only seen so little from her window. Not enough, obviously. Lucy could barely walk, she wanted to stop, to take it all in. The warmth, the atmosphere. Asgard.

Thor stopped too, noticing the pull back of her arm when he walked further. He turned his head to look back at Lucy, wide-eyed and like a child. He felt pity for her. She'd not so much as been able to leave that room thanks to Loki's enchantment. Thor would not allow this girl to stay locked away for any longer. He would go straight to Odin, straight to his mother. Thor would straighten this out, and send the mortal girl back to her realm tonight.

Loki could throw his fit, Loki could scream to the heavens in anger if he really wanted to. Thor was not about to change his mind.

"It's... beautiful." Lucy breathed, unable to keep the words from slipping off her tongue.

"Come, Lucy. We have to see my father."

"Your father? Loki's father...?"

Thor pulled gently on Lucy's arm, so he thought. Lucy stumbled at his pull, and was eventually side-by-side with him. She was worried that maybe they would run into Loki. Maybe he was lurking somewhere, waiting for the right moment to steal her and take her back to the chambers. Thor did not look like he was going to give her back without a fight. Lucy could see the determination in his eyes as they began to walk again. Thor sighed heavily.

"He will not be happy about my brother's actions. Taking you prisoner, leaving you in that room."

"Loki has a maidservant for me." Lucy suddenly said, her defense instinct kicking in. Her stomach flipped. Why was she _defending_ Loki? She was about to be shown to people she had never seen before, she was about to be sent back _home_.

"You think that makes this better?"

"I just..."

"What has Loki done to you?"

Lucy could not tell him. She could not tell Thor about the many nights Loki bed her, nor the way he abused her. But, perhaps Thor already knew that he struck her. Lucy still wore a few bruises along the exposed skin. The embarrassment set in at that moment, when Lucy realised that she was only wearing a gown- one Thor made her toss on before leaving the room. She did not know how far down, away from civilization, she was.

Asgardians were staring at her, turning their heads when she and Thor walked past them. They were extraordinary. All much taller, much more developed than Lucy. She was completely out of place in this realm. Completely culture shocked at how different everything was. So many tall structures, so much metallic, gold- crystals... and _rainbow_. Lucy could see a bridge of rainbows as they approached a castle-like building. It _was_, indeed a castle.

"Is Loki the king of this-"

Thor chuckled somewhat, but Lucy did not see the joke in her cut-off question. "Loki told you he was king."

Lucy pursed her lips into a thin line.

"Loki wishes to be king. The throne is my birth right, and I am the heir to it. Loki does not like that our father did not chose him to be the next king."

_Of course it was wrong._

* * *

"Father..." Thor said in a loud voice, as he and Lucy walked briskly through the throne room, where Odin sat.

Lucy did not think her eyes could open any wider until she found herself in that same room. Guards stood in a completely orthodox fashion, spears in their hands, and awkward helms upon their heads. Unmoving, they might as well have been statues, Lucy did not see so much as one blink when she walked by. Their eyes stayed focussed, and their limbs seemed glued in place. Beside the throne, aside from the circular stairs, were torchier-like structures- open fire. The floors were etched in what looked like a sort of tribal pattern. Two birds were perched on either side of the throne, higher in the air above Odin, the king.

He looked elderly- but not fragile. The king was stocky, he was standing, and he was looking right at his son, Thor. Lucy shuddered. There was another person there as well, in which Lucy had not taken notice to until they were staring right at her. A woman, beautiful, aged. But, altogether beautiful.

"Father, I have found this mortal girl locked away, sheltered from Asgard. She has been treated so unfairly- so poorly."

"Who has kept this girl."

Was that the _king's_ voice? Identical, somewhat, to Thor's? Lucy was shaking, actually shaking in fear.

"Loki."

The King was not pleased, nor was the staring woman when she snapped her head to look up at the king, her husband.

"Are you sure, Thor?" said Frigga.

Thor turned to face her, knealing, "Mother... I know Loki has been keeping her. She told me herself."

"Oh, dear, child." Frigga stepped down from where she stood on a stair below the second set, leading to the throne. She picked up parts of her dress, pushing it out of the way so that she could finally get to where Thor and Lucy were staning. Right then, Frigga lifted her hands to touch Lucy's pale face. Lucy was entranced by the Queen's beauty- absolutely astonished because she looked nothing like Loki. The King and Queen... they both only looked like Thor.

"Frigga..." The King said in warning.

Lucy jumped.

Thor squeezed her hand a little tighter to try and calm her down, but it was no use. She was not going to register any of this. Lucy was exposed, and Loki was going to _pay_ for his mistakes. The darker side of Lucy was screaming for joy, crying out in excitement that his day was going to come. The lighter side, however...

"Loki has to take her back to her realm." Thor said, his voice hard.

Odin agreed, it was discernible. He did not like this as much as his son. But, what would they do to her? Make her face Loki? Make him get on his knees in front of her with act of contrition? Lucy would not know what to do. Might she fall to her knees in forgiveness? Might she spit in his face? She was not sure it would be easy- but she was sure that Odin and Thor were aiming at sending her home. Back to her family, back where she was stolen, where she belonged. Lucy began to panic, mostly because it would mean leaving Loki. It was confusion that poured into her every fiber. Did she want that? After all he had put her through...

After all Loki had done to her in the months being _locked up_, beaten, sexually explored. Lucy could not hide it. She felt it smack her in the face, put a bullet through her soul at that moment. This was not how it was supposed to feel, Lucy was taught she should only allow this to happen with someone that deserved it.

She loved Loki.

It was clear now, because, the more they spoke about taking her away, sending her home, the more it became harder to breathe. The confliction built up in her throat, and threatening to spill out into the crevices of those tribal etches. Loki... Loki.

"Loki can ask her for forgiveness. If she accepts it, then he will make her his bride. He will spend his life redeeming himself to this mortal girl." Frigga suggested.

"A mortal girl, his _bride_?" Odin looked as if it were poison on his tongue. "Do you know what Loki has done to her, Thor?"

"She will not tell me."

"Where is Loki?" Lucy said then, interrupting the King and Thor.

All eyes were on her. They were questioning, interrogating, and concerned. Frigga did touch Lucy that time, stroking her cheeks and then bringing her hands to Lucy's shoulders. "Why do you wish to see him?"

"He will be very angry, if he goes to my room and does not see me there. I have to go back. I have to be back there before he sees I am gone. I have to."

* * *

It was not what Thor wanted, and Lucy could see it in his eyes as they were back in the chambers- enchantment set, doors settling from the flames. Lucy sat, in the middle of the room, on her chair, hands folded over her lap, and ankles crossed. She heard her heart beating in her eardrums, the churning of her stomach unsettling and making her want to pace. Loki would lose his mind.

Loki would go stark raving mad.

She sat there, though, while Thor and Frigga were stowed away in the privy, awaiting Loki's return.

Lucy swallowed the bile that rose into her mouth. Every thing ached. Her mind was screaming, her limbs were pulsing in fear. Lucy was not sure. She was far from it.

_I've been exposed._

* * *

**The official "soundtrack" for this story will be posted on my profile page. I changed it, and there are 20 songs on it. Credit for the songs goes to the artists, i own nothing. 'Cept for Lucy and family. **


	21. 20: Shrewd Arbitration

**YES! Over 100 reviews! This is a milestone for me, indeed. And this is all because of you loyal readers! I know that not all of you leave comments, and that's fine. Just knowing that people actually read this makes it worth while. All the stress of this story- all the worrying I do will be completely worth it once finished. I really appreciate this. Thank you so much!**

**BEFORE I START: I must go ahead and credit ****AmaranthaPetalouda for a scene that was PM'd to me for suggestion. I'm about to use it, so I hope AmaranthaPetalouda does not mind that i added a TEENSY bit to it. They'll know where the suggestion is. (: THANK YOU!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Shrewd Arbitration**

* * *

Lucy felt like there were knives planted in the chair the longer she sat in it. She clasped her fingers along the sides of it, scratching her nails into the wood. It was anxiety, anxiousness that filled her in the offing of Loki. He would surely be there at any given moment. Lucy was bracing herself for the initial shock on Loki's face when his mother, when Thor would pop out- exposed. She could not keep her mind off that word.

The doors, soon enough, raged in flame, swallowing the door with them and then pushing open to show Loki. His eyes were already red. He was turning blue. Lucy screamed as he began to turn into the monster. He chuckled as he pushed her against the wall, relishing her fear. His face was so close to hers that she could see her breath in front of her.

She stopped screaming when she noticed again the scar like markings running across his body. Her curiosity overpowered her fear as she traced the line on his cheek with her finger and her lust overpowered all as she traced the line on his jaw with her tongue. An act she had not anticipated before doing so. Even so- She traced her tongue down his neck to his collarbone as Loki's skin began to feel warmer.

He stared at her in disbelief as his eyes returned to their beautiful green color. She looked up at him and for a moment, his eyes shown all the emotion that was coursing through him. Amazement, worry, and something stirring in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't quite place it, but it frightened him most of all. Where was this emotion coming from? She'd found it a bit familiar, a bit vague too. It was weird. It was sad... because it was then that Thor and Frigga could be seen walking out of the privy. Lucy blushed in her current position.

Loki could not speak when he turned his head. He was still very close to Lucy, still phasing back to his norm. Thor was walking an alarmingly fast pace toward Loki, making the Mischief God quake sort of. Frigga said something loud enough to where Thor could hear it, a protest, but Thor ignored her. He continued approach, he continued until his hand caught Loki's neck, and Loki was yanked away from Lucy's arms to be forced to the wall much like Lucy had been. Only, Loki was the one with the fright in his eyes- a different one than the fright she'd seen after the emotion.

Loki struggled a bit for air, Thor mercilessly clutching him to the wall. Frigga was quiet now, and she had taken residence at Lucy's side, wrapping an arm around the mortal girl. Lucy wanted to stop Thor. Loki looked like he was in pain.

"This is what you've done, Loki?" Thor seethed as he spoke through his teeth, blue eyes a color of dark blue that could not have been deciphered. He was truly angry, and yet, he was overtaken by the emotion for his brother. Like he was feeling sorry, or regretful. Thor felt guilty, he felt everything, as he looked into Loki's green eyes.

Loki reached up and wrapped his fingers about Thor's broad wrists. He chuckled, he glanced at Lucy and Frigga. Loki narrowed his eyes, "Oaf! How dare you come near my Pet. My property."

"This mortal girl is not your plaything, Loki. She is a human being, she will die with you!"

"SHE WILL DIE IF I WILL IT!" Loki screamed.

Thor pulled his brother a couple inches away from the wall, before pushing him even more harshly against it. The wall cracked, and pieces crumbled to the marbled floor. Lucy gasped hard, she took a step forwards with her arm stretched outward, stopped by Frigga's hold as to not let her get any closer. Lucy whined low in her throat.

_I will die... if he wills it..._

"How can you say that, brother?" Thor asked softly, "How can you treat a girl like this? Do you think so little of yourself, that you have to torture a mortal...? A _mortal_?"

"I live in your shadow."

"Do not blame me for this, Loki."

"No, no, never you. Who could ever blame the perfect Thor?" Loki looked sad, his eyes welled up with glistening tears, and they looked marvelous. Perfection in the sadness of the God's face. Thor loosened his grip on Loki.

Loki rubbed the red handprint left on his skin. "What will you do to me? Torture me like I have tortured her?" His smirk was painted on, but it did not look convincing.

Thor looked at Lucy, parting his lips. It was Frigga that spoke the next words, however. "If you love this mortal woman, you will-"

"_Love?_" Loki breathed. He laughed maniacally at the word. "What makes you believe that I love her?"

The words were in fact the words of the man with the silver tongue. Loki forced them out the best that he could, letting the monster inside of him take control of his action now. Love... Lucy. Love Lucy? Loki couldn't stomach the truth, and he was trying damned hard to keep from throwing it up.

"Then send her back to her realm, Loki. Do what is right and leave this girl alone. Erase her mind- send her back. You do not deserve the love of this mortal girl if you plan on killing her after it is all said and done."

Frigga was reading Lucy like a book, Lucy could feel it, and she despised this power- what ever it was. Perhaps it was just written on her face, all over her body. She loved Loki, sure. She couldn't, contradicted or not, deny it. And conflicted she had always been.

"Do not hide, my son... I see it in your face what you feel. Play coy- spread your lies so thin."

"You don't know how I feel."

"Do not speak cross, Loki. Know your place. You send this girl back, or you spend the rest of your life on your knees- begging for her forgiveness."

Loki looked directly at Lucy this time. His brows were knit together, the creases in between them quivering. His hands were clenching repeatedly. Loki stared as if he was looking into Lucy's core, she swallowed. He laughed, but not out of joy, she could tell.

"I never thought they would find you."

* * *

**Short chapter, I know. Now what's Loki to do? I already know.**


	22. 21: Ultimately

**Listen to "Quiet" - This Will Destroy You when reading this. It came on while I wrote it.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One: Ultimately**

* * *

He was going to take her back to Midgard. It was what was best, it was what needed to happen. Not until, however, Loki had one more night with Lucy. One night to show her that he was sorry. Lucy did not expect an apology. She really didn't want one. If anything- being her last night, she wanted to touch Loki.

That's all she wanted. One last night.

Loki laid back against the bed, completely naked, arms stretched out, and legs only slightly apart. Lucy looked at him as she stood on her knees atop him. Naked, as well, she stared into the emerald eyes that belonged to Loki. They were troubled, darker, struggling. He didn't speak, and he didn't move a muscle. It was time Lucy made Loki submit. He felt like maybe... Loki was not so sure.

Lucy reached down with her hand and fanned her fingers across the pale cheek, warm, before sliding them down to his neck. Then, lucy careened in and kissed Loki softly. Her lips mapped his mouth out, exploring every centimeter of it, until her tongue slid across them. He allowed her entrance, never moving anything else. Lucy wanted him to touch her too. He was not going to just lay there and do absolutely nothing. With her hands, Lucy pulled Loki's wrists upwards off the bed. She wrapped his arms about her waists, and he instantly locked them there.

Kissing her, holding her for the last time. Loki suddenly put himself into that kiss. He bit her, he licked her, he suckled her bottom lip. Tenderness, her touch, the smell of her skin. It was slamming into his chest like a ton of bricks. This was their last night together.

_"You are my pet, my pet for as long as you live." Loki said to Lucy, stroking her cheek and tugging her curls as he did so._

_Lucy swallowed s she looked up at him. It was only a little over a month now. She was still scared of Loki, still concerned whether or not he would let her live much longer. She missed her home, she missed everything. However, sometimes, looking at Loki made her feel so... entranced. It was confusing, but, it was there. _

Lucy pulled away from the kiss, and looked down in between hers and Loki's thighs. He was aroused, as was she. This time, Lucy would make sure they both finished. Lucy was not letting him stop in the middle, like he had been doing to her before she was exposed. Lucy, giving another moment's glance at Loki's throbbing member, averted her eyes back to the emerald ones, and looked into them as she penetrated herself with Loki's length.

She shuddered, instantly tightening her walls around him in reaction. Her heart was thumping, even more so when she heard Loki's whimper of pleasure. Such a beautiful sound. He was holding her hips now, and was trying to encourage her movement. Lucy wanted to sit there and feel him inside of her forever. She wanted to stay like that. Lucy knew she couldn't. Inside of her, still, was the voice that told her she was going home- back to her family. Back to the boyfriend that she was not supposed to be betraying with a God. The boyfriend she would never tell this to.

Lucy felt a tear leave her eye at such thoughts. The part of her that was Loki's _pet_, was mourning, the loss of Loki would be a hardship. Through everything. Every thing that had happened with Loki in those months passed. It was morbid that she had fallen so far into darkness, that she would develop feelings for the monster that took her away. The man that stole her innocence and treated her like... like shit. The man that she knew had developed feelings for her as well, but was not admitting it. Loki was wearing a mask, but Lucy ultimately figured out that he was struggling too.

It would explain the behaviour of him whenever he would try to bed her. The way he was trying to become more violent because he was becoming ambushed by feelings. Lucy figured that out when she was exposed. The look in his eyes as he told her _"I never thought they would find you."_

Thor refered to Lucy as being a play thing for Loki. A play thing. Loki said something about being in Thor's shadow, when Thor had told Lucy that Loki was jealous of Thor's heir to the Asgardian throne. It made sense. Loki was tired of being cast into the shadow of his brother. He must have felt like there was nothing for him... Nothing at all but to always be a prince. So, he stole Lucy. He claimed her his Pet and sheltered her away from everyone, from Thor. She was, in a way, his play thing, a toy that he was too stubborn to let anyone see, because Loki was probably afraid that Thor would try to steal it.

Like Thor was doing now. He was taking Lucy away from Loki and returning her. Lucy realised that all Loki wanted when he took her, that he just wanted something to call his own. She just wished that he had not treated her the way he did. Of course, with all the built up frustration, Loki knew not how to properly treat his toy. Toy... Lucy the doll.

Loki moaned for more, snapping Lucy out of her logic and bringing her back from it. She instantly began to move her hips, a rhythm simple, but a rhythm he wanted. Loki could not keep himself still as she did move. A deafening slow rhythm that was going to drive him mad if she did not pick it up. Maybe he did not want the slowness after all.

Lucy was already moaning wantonly. She was holding Loki's shoulders and trembling. Mostly shaking because she thought she had it figured out, she thought she would give him a good show, a good lovemaking... Actually doing what was in her mind, however, was harder than she thought. She was awkward in her riding, and she acted as if she had no idea what she was doing- really, though, she didn't know. It was not like she did this all the time.

Looking down at Loki, Lucy pleaded with him to turn her onto her back, for him to take over. She was not used to dominance, not at all... And Loki needed no other word. He sat up straight, and pulled himself out of Lucy. Down, Lucy went down until she felt the warmth of her bed where Loki had previously been laying. She watched at her hips as he was quickly sheathed inside of her. But closed them when his lips pressed against hers. Might as well make Lucy feel like she was genuinely being treated like a woman. _Making love_ so it was called. Loki wrapped Lucy's legs about his hips, ankles crossed at the base of his back, and thighs scraping against him. He put his whole weight against her. Laying completely as they still kissed.

Loki tasted her. Actually tasted her, unlike before. He took his time with his lips, exploring hers like she explored his. Lucy had her fingers tangled in his hair, tickling his scalp. Loki felt her still quavering against his skin. Her body was hot, but he knew her mind was trying to process a lot, even in that moment. He knew half of her wanted to be back home, like was decided amoung Loki and his family... He also knew every thing else.

And it was wrong. She _would_ die so long as she stayed with him. She would not survive, and either way, he would still be alive, looking the same, when her mortal body gave out. Wrinkled, old, fragile. Love... Loki wouldn't be able to bride this Midgardian. Surely Frigga was mentally impractical for a suggestion as such. Why would Lucy be his wife, why would she even... Loki tried to push the thoughts away from him as he held onto Lucy's frame.

He stopped the kissing, and he rest his head on Lucy's shoulder when the thrusting began again. Lucy held his head there, arching her neck against the pillow as her body, too, bowed in pleasure. He would be gentle. As gentle as he possibly could.

"Don't lie to me..." Lucy breathed into Loki's ear between breathy moans, "You will be sad to see me go."

Loki clenched his jaw. Oh, how he wished she had not bothered to talk right now.

"Loki... Ask me for forgiveness."

"Nonsense, mortal... you know where you belong. You and your confliction, you and your believing you love me... It's lust... It's not love you feel for me." Loki lifted his head slightly. His hips continued their piston motions, and even quickened their pace. Lucy wriggled blessedly beneath him.

She tilted her head to the side, "I hated you."

"Hate me still."

"Is that what... you want?"

He did not answer that question. _I_...

Lucy turned her head away from him, dropping her arms at her sides. Loki felt a little discouraged, but he continued to bed her despite it. If it was a last night she wanted, she was still getting it. He needed release, and he needed it one last time. Loki leaned in and grazed his teeth along her neck and jaw. His fingers made their way to one of her breast, cupping them perfectly and he felt her nipple harden beneath it. Goosebumps decorated Lucy's skin as he circled his hips against her. His weight was lifted slightly, enough to where he could move a little better on top of her.

Loki then turned himself and Lucy onto their sides. He freed her breast, so that his hand could travel along the contour of Lucy's curves. They stopped right at her buttocks, where he spread and then pulled her flush against him. Her leg was hoisted onto his own hip, and the penetration changed. Lucy held on tight to Loki, bucking her hips against him as he thrust a little deeper, a little more passionately. They kissed again, and again.

With the hand on her bottom, Loki could reach around to where he thrusted to flick her clit. Lucy whined beautifully, though she did not like the way he was doing it. She moved her own arm and yanked Loki's hand so that it was sandwiched almost in between the two writhing bodies. There, she led him to the nub, and he pressed fingers against it, side-to-side, massaging.

_I can't do this. I can't..._ Loki then screamed in his mind. It was too much, too overwhelming the fear he felt in knowing he would never see Lucy again. Touching her, well, it would only make him want more. Like it _always_ did. Making him want more, when, this time, it was final. Ultimatum reached. He stopped everything he was doing at that moment. He gulped down a lump in his throat, and shook his head. Eyes closed, the penetration was no more, and Lucy was left lying on the bed in a panting mess.

_No._ She was not letting this happen. When Loki touched the floor with his feet and began to walk off, she- legs like jelly, slid off the bed and stumbled after him. Her hands caught him, and she wrapped her arms about his torso from behind. Loki was still trying to walk, and she would be dragged to the door before he could leave.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Let go... Pet."

"My name is Lucy!" She corrected, and Loki stopped walking.."

Lucy sought this out as an opportunity, Loki not walking, and made a half-circle around him until she could see his face. She looked up at his towering height, and touched his chest, his stomach, his shoulders. Anything she could get her hands on.

"You will never see me again, will you?" She asked quietly.

"Such obtuse questions. That is the whole point of our little agreement."

"Loki." Lucy sighed. "Please." and got down on her knees in front of Loki.

He knew what she was about to do. He knew that she was going to plead him to finish her, to take her back to bed and give her the release that she knew they both wanted. His stomach knotted, and Loki did not give her any time to finish what she was going to say. He dropped to his knees then, and pushed Lucy all the way against the cold floor. There, he spread her legs wide, and straddled her. Penetration.

Lucy arched her back.

He was thrusting inside of her hard, fast, deep. Loki pinned Lucy to that floor, not allowing her to wrap her arms around him again, not allowing her to barely move besides her rocking hips. He bit her, everywhere, he even let one of his hands go back to massaging her clit. That release would come so quick, Loki wanted it to. He wanted her to scream.

Although, he knew hearing her scream his name would only make it difficult.

* * *

He'd carried her to the bed once she fell asleep on the floor. With a rag, he cleaned her off, he washed the scent of arousal, of the sex, off her skin. She did not stir, for she was deep in a dream that he wished he could see. Loki dressed Lucy in clothes that she wore on Earth. They'd been repaired by Frigga- looking completely new. The jeans fit snug around Lucy's legs and hips, while the belt that wrapped into the loops of her jeans held them up anyways. A white shirt, and the burgundy jacket. All that was left was her scarf.

Loki held it in his hands, sitting in the chair across from the bed. He was not going to put it on her yet, not till she actually had to leave. He brought it to his nose, and it was the one thing that had not needed repairing. It still smelled like her, but it was different. It was Lucy- different.

It was almost light on Asgard. Loki could see it rising through the window in Lucy's bedchambers. What would happen to them once she was gone? What would Thor do to them? Loki decided that he didn't really care. If she was not in them, if Lucy was no longer sleeping in that room, he wouldn't care what happened to the chambers. Destroy them, he wanted them to be destroyed. Stairs, enchanted doors and all.

Loki looked over at Lucy. Her longer hair, still curly, but not as much in that length. He watched her chest rise and fall, her arms and legs twitch and her eyes moving behind her eye lids. She breathed in one single heavy breath- heavier than the rest of her breathing, and when she breathed out, he swore he heard her say his name. Was she really dreaming about him? Loki did not feel happy with that. Not considering.

Honestly, he never planned on developing obnoxious feelings for this mortal girl. He never wanted to want her more than just as his toy, as his pet. It was beyond him to fall in love, Loki believed. Inside his stomach was the turmoil.

She was supposed to be a slave, a physicality factor. Nothing more.

Nothing more.

But she was more.

* * *

"I can make you forget." Loki told Lucy, standing on the Rainbow Bridge in the partial light. Raging waters flowed beneath them. Lucy was trying to figure out why they had not drifted away into the stars.

Lucy shook her head. _Forget?_ How could she forget? "There's a part of me that wants to, but... I will not see it happen. I want to remember."

"Why?"

"Everybody has a dark side." Lucy smiled. Thor was standing feet away, standing there to make sure Loki was going to follow through with the plan. Loki looked at him with narrowed eyes, and Lucy struck his attention when she came closer to him.

It was overwhelming how much she really had to fight herself. She wanted to stay, she wanted to go. Lucy knew that Loki had a choice. Lucy knew.

"I won't tell anyone what happened or where I was. I can play dumb."

"Then, why not forget?"

"Loki... I..." She bit the inside of her lip, "I want you to tell me the truth."

He rose one brow over the other.

Lucy felt her stomach flip, "Is it wrong that part of me wants to stay here and watch you beg me for forgiveness? What would you do if I did not give it to you? What would you do if I treated you the way you did me? How would you feel... conflicted?" She smiled, "Would you end up like me? Fighting against myself to not actually be taken with by you? A confliction that is, by far, the hardest thing I have ever felt..."

He wondered what it meant when Lucy began to laugh softly.

"I want to go home. I want to see Richie. I want to see my family. I want all of that." She said, "But, Loki... Inside of my heart... I guess you were right. I craved subjugation. I wanted to be controlled, while at the same time I was frightened that you might kill me. Yes, Loki... you scare me. You scare me more, now, because when I leave... when you aren't there... Oh, how do I explain this?"

Loki shook his head, "You don't."

"I'm a masochist is the only way I can elaborate my feelings."

"Does that make me the sadist?"

Lucy heard the hint of humor in Loki's voice, and she looked up at him with a grin. "Yes."

Loki nodded his head, "The sadist. The masochist."

"Both twisted. Conflicted. Loki... I..."

Thor cut them both off when he came in between the two. He looked mainly at Loki, who looked frustrated, more so. "Shall I take her?"

Lucy somewhat shook her head, disagreeing, but, Loki breathed through his nose. He turned completely away from the both of them, and shrugged. Lucy felt something shatter.

"Take her home."

* * *

**This story has exactly 42,452 words in it, when you take out the bolded print at the beginning and end.**

**I like the conversation between Lucy and Loki in this chapter. Bleh. I can't believe it's almost over. I think I have one chapter left, maybe two. Either way, it will be hard as hell to write D: I'm still taking suggestions for 'The Deleted Scenes', by the way. OH, and there is a 'bonus track' to the 'soundtrack' (posted on my profile here) Dark Side- Kelly Clarkson. I feel like it kinda fits. "Everybody has a dark side." I had to make Lucy say that. I have to figure out what to write after this story is over :( boo. **


	23. 22: Earth

**I would not even begin to know how to write a sequel. But, if I did, i would need a helper. Seriously. (: I am still so appreciative of all the reviews I keep getting. I'm not used to reaching THREE digits in reviews when it comes to my stories. Guess this one was just lucky... and Sex sells, right? I'm afraid I'm going to have to break Loki's heart now. I do not like this fact. He has to try and cope.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Earth**

* * *

"You did the right thing, Brother. She will be happy back on Earth." Thor said to Loki, as if it would reassure him of his decision.

Loki felt Thor's hand press on his shoulder, a soft, meaningful gesture, but not one that Loki welcomed. He shrugged his shoulder, sliding Thor's hand from it. It made him nauseous. Everything was making his stomach churn, twist. With no one to go to at night, Loki was right back to just being alone. To being in the shadow of his brother- who got everything.

"Do you regret it?"

Loki closed his eyes.

"Regret _what?_"

* * *

_Home. _Lucy felt like she hadn't seen her home in years- rather than months. Thor had brought her back- taken her to her house exactly. She did not bother wondering _how_ he knew where to take her. Perhaps he searched the information himself- or maybe Loki told him.

_"They do not search."_

_Lucy felt her heart stop. What had he just said to her? They do not search? No, something was wrong with that statement._

_"They've given up looking, and they live their lives without you." He spat. _

_"They... They gave up?" A part of her was actually naive enough to actually listen to the lie. To process it in her mind. _

_"Honestly, stupid girl, you think those mortals you love so much really care? Mortals are cruel to one another just like every one else in the universe. No one really shows their true colors unless it is behind another person's back. Accept that you have only me now." Loki felt the words as they came out, silver, cold, like they used to whenever he lied. It felt good to lie, it felt good to be vindictive. _

_And still, looking at the despair in Lucy's face the more he spoke made it less enjoyable over all. _

_Lucy shook her head, flooded with emotion and denial, "You saw them? You saw them?"_

Her house was still exactly the same. Mother and father's car parked in the exact same spots- and there was Richie's car. All three of them were in that house- all three were about to see Lucy again. Taking a few steps up to the porch, Lucy stopped before the front door. _Ring the doorbell?_ Oh, how would she go about this? Lucy would have to make up some lies as to where she had been for just over two months. They would ask questions.

As if she would be able to tell them that she was held captive by The God of Mischief. Likely story- they would check her into a mental ward. Lucy's stomach flipped the more she thought of Loki. Her mind constantly going back to them. _I probably should have asked to forget._ She told herself. Lucy looked up to the sky, where she could see the crescent shape of the moon to her right. There was no way she could see Asgard from Earth- she knew that. It was a little disheartening, because... Lucy... Lucy was bewildered again.

Raising her hand to lift the knocker on the door, it opened then- and Lucy saw her mother. The woman, bags under her eyes, and identical blonde hair, stared in disbelief in what was standing a foot or so away. The woman trembled, covering her mouth and turning her head. She called out for Lucy's father- a strangled voice that was laced with tears and joy. Lucy was pulled into the arms of her mother after so long. The comfort she felt being in those arms, Lucy was washed over by it. She buried her face into her mother's neck, taking in the scent of her familiarity. Her mother... Her mother.

Lucy heard her father approach, followed by the cry that stumbled from his lips. She looked up, only to see him bawling his eyes out. Lucy was then enveloped in four arms.

Where was Richie?

Lucy guessed he heard their crying, Lucy's mother and father. He ran into the entryway. Almost falling to his knees at the sight of his girlfriend.

Lucy pushed away from her parents. She walked slowly towards Richie- one arm reached out to touch his chest, to wrap her fingers around his sweater. Richie... Richie. Lucy felt her heart thumping. She had not seen his face in so long. She had not seen him even in a dream for a short while. Hugging him- it was relieving, but it was _different._ It was not the hard, cold embrace that she had become accustomed to while she was gone. It was soft, warm, and it was not _Loki._

Lucy was actually disappointed, but she tried to force it out of her brain. Was she still going to battle Loki- even when she was never going to see him again?

* * *

Loki did go back to _Lucy's_ room after she left. After Thor took her away. He couldn't help it. There were still pieces of her in that room, and he could still feel her when he looked around. The doors, he left them open, he didn't care- and he didn't need to. What was there to find now anyways? Loki looked at the bed- sheets unmade, and pillows strewn all over it. He walked to it, dragging his hands across the green silk. They were cold, like Loki. They did not hide Lucy, and they certainly did not comfort him. Sitting on the edge, Loki sighed heavy.

_What's that saying? 'You don't realize what you had till it's gone'? Bah, why believe such petty words? I did not love her. _Loki clenched his jaw. Maybe he would keep her things. Maybe he would burn them. Loki, for now, laid down on the bed, and fanned his hand along the empty space of which Lucy had usually slept. She was not there. _She's not here anymore._

What emotions were these? Midgardian foolishness- bewitchment. He hated himself for it- but Loki hated himself far worse for missing her. So much already. This emotion was absurd. It was for the weak- and boy, was Loki weak.

_I'm the sadist._

* * *

"Lucille Mariah, you can't tell me that you do not remember what happened to you. You were gone for _two months!_"

Lucy sat in the chair, middle of the kitchen, while her mother and father leaned against the counter with puzzled faces. Richie was standing behind Lucy, hands on her shoulders- face just as puzzled as the other two. They had already asked too many questions after they'd stopped crying- rejoicing.

_Where were you? Who took you? What do we tell the police? Are you hurt? Do you need to see a doctor for rape? Lucy, what aren't you telling us?_

"Mom... I don't remember a thing. I just know I was in the park... and then i was here- home." Lucy said to her.

Her mother shook her head frantically, "God, Bill... Please tell me my child has not gone insane."

"If she doesn't remember anything- then leave it at that for now. She might have amnesia."

"Take her to the doctor then!"

Lucy bowed her head in between her shoulders. It was so hard to lie. What would Loki have done? What would he have said to them- be him in her shoes. Lucy squeezed her eyes shut tight. She just needed to go into a dark room, close the door- and block everything out until she could figure out the right words to say.

Richie massaged her shoulders, leaning in to whisper in Lucy's ear. "Would you like them to go away?"

Lucy contemplated it for a moment. She felt Richie's breath against her neck, and felt goosebumps line her spine the warmer it got. Her head lulled, a nod, and Lucy felt Richie pull away from her. Her parents were bickering over Lucy- trying to turn it to a fight, whether or not Lucy was lying about where she was, and how her mother wanted to admit her into the doctor for examination. If Lucy was examined, if they checked her for anything- they would know that there was some sort of physicality in her absense. Her mother, her father, Richie- they would all think she was raped, when really, thinking about it- she was, at first. Lucy would have a hell of a time explaining to her parents how she did not recollect the sex, the abuse.

The doctors would probably put her on medication- test her for some sort of disorder, or chemical imbalance. Or repression of memories. Councelling? Lucy could not stomach the thought. She really wished she had a better excuse. Maybe she could tell them that she remembered a few things- lies, of course. That maybe the guy that took her was masked the whole time, and he did not speak in his own voice. He didn't have a name, or something. Maybe she could tell her family that he dropped her off because she was no good anymore.

She could tell them all sorts of lies- it was just knowing how to word them that frazzled her beyond anything.

"I'm taking Lucy to her room. You can talk to her later." was what snapped her out of her thoughts. Richie was helping her out of the chair, and Lucy shook her head. She looked up at Richie, and smiled the best she could.

He smiled too.

* * *

Lucy pulled on a pair of pants, and a shirt for bed. It was dark, and there was no way she was going back downstairs to face her parents just yet. Richie stayed with her, and Lucy did not mind. He was modest enough to go into the hallway when she changed... and... well... She wanted to hold someone anyways. He, unlike her, crawled into the bed with what he'd been wearing when Lucy returned. Lucy slid in next to him, nuzzling her cheek against his warm chest. Her arms snaked around him. She was instantly curious.

Lifting her head, Lucy locked lips with Richie, kissing him sweetly. Gradually, though, she picked up the kiss, and Richie took initiative to match her rhythm. His hands were travelling up and down her sides, never straying away from them. It was maddening. But, she would need to make sure that she did not alarm Richie with the urges she suddenly felt. Oh, she wanted to be touched- she wanted to be filled. Lucy felt herself struggling against herself and straddling Richie beneath her.

The lust-covered side of her caught the best of Lucy, when she pulled Richie's hand to one of her breasts and squeezed. Her hips bucked up to meet Richie's, him having somewhat decided to hover her while they kissed. It was not until Lucy's free hand traveled just lower, and was about to slip into Richie's jeans- when Richie reeled back and stopped her.

"What are you doing?" He asked, shocked.

Lucy looked innocent. She had not completely realized what she had done.

"Lucy, what happened to you?"

* * *

**I doth not like writing about Lucy's family, or Richie. And i doth not like how i ended this chapter. My attempt at procrastinating writing the end. This just means more updates. **


	24. 23: A Breakdown

**Chapter Twenty-Three: A Breakdown**

* * *

It was a week of being home. She was trying to get used to being back in her bed, in cotton- rather than silk. She was trying to get used to the lack of lust- Richie not wanting to make any physical contact until marriage. Which, had come up quite a few times. Richie wanted to marry Lucy soon, and she only figured it was because he had a fear of losing her. Richie was still in shock that she was even there. After two months, well, Lucy shouldn't expect him or her parents to drop the matter.

Because they didn't.

Laying in her bed, Lucy was able to find sleep through her current nostalgia. She was able to close her eyes and breathe out a sigh, right before drifting off. It was not without a memory though. A week was not enough time to just _get over_ _it._

* * *

A burst of cold air rushed over Lucy's body, making her stir. She opened her eyes slowly, still heavy, and looked around the room. The window was open, and her curtains were blowing wildly in the wind. Snowflakes flittered about into her room. Lucy slid off her bed. Her limbs were sluggish, but she eventually made it over to her window. She had a hell of a time closing it, the window barely wanting to budge under her hands. The chill was getting colder.

Lucy put as much potency into one last pull of the window. It slammed down onto the sill, and Lucy locked it quickly. She shuddered, the warmth coming back to her body- lined in goosebumps.

"Cold?" a voice, from behind, asked her.

Lucy almost screamed, but clamped her hands over her lips and swiveled around to look at the tall figure standing in the shadows of her room. Her heart thudded. He stepped out into the partial light.

"Loki?"

"Hello, Pet."

It flew through her, the emotion in her body that started with her spinning head and butterfly-filled stomach. She looked up into emerald green eyes, a pale face, and a most devious smirk. From where she stood, feet away, Lucy could feel him all around her. Loki reached out his arm for her. It was all Lucy needed. She leapt into Loki's arms, and began to kiss him feverishly. Her fingers tangled into his raven hair, while his hands explored her body. It was the heat, the heat she craved, and Lucy was getting it with Loki.

* * *

Lucy shot up in her bed, wiping the sweat from her brow when she looked around the room. No open window, no snowflakes. No _Loki_. Her heart thudded hard against her chest, and sank a little. She looked down at Richie, who was lying next to her fast asleep.

_I continue to fight you._

* * *

Loki pursed his lips together. He'd not been able to concentrate on a single thing for the past seven Asgardian days. Thor tried to include his brother in activities- but Loki did not seek interest in them. There were plenty of women that paraded around the palace for Loki, and he was sure that Thor had set it up- having not really noticed them before. Loki would be polite for the sake of Thor, only casual talk with the ladies, and nothing further. He would force out a smile, a slight laugh. He had to make them believe that he was not dwelling on _her_. What was she doing? Was she thinking about him?

Petty. So petty.

Loki cast his emerald eyes to the night sky. All the stars, all the colors. It was beautiful. If he stood outside, some fresh air, maybe... Maybe Loki would be able to regain a little of his dignity. He hated the feeling of not being himself. It was a feeling that was ignited by Lucy... it was worse, because she was not there. What? What witchery... oh, Loki knew. He knew full well. As for actually saying it to her- well, he wouldn't get that chance.

_And now you are my each and every thought. My each and every regret. Masochist, you're the reason. _

* * *

"I think it would be good, marrying Richie. He does love you." Lucy's mother said, wrapping a scarf about her neck.

Lucy walked beside of her, wearing her own blue scarf. She shrugged her shoulders. Another week had flown by before she could really register the first one. So much had already happened. Richie was practically living at her parent's house with her- he was constantly checking on Lucy, making sure that she was okay. He was aware of her _nightmares_, so she called them. Lucy would not think to tell Richie that her dreams were about the man that stole her away in the first place. Or how, every night when she closed her eyes, she wished she would dream about him again.

Unfortunately, Lucy had only dreamt about Loki two separate times besides the first one. Of course, the dreams were bound to stop altogether. She would eventually forget what Loki's voice sounded like- or, at least, that's what part of Lucy wanted. She could, still, hear his voice in her mind as if it were the first time she'd ever heard it. Richie's touch, Richie's voice, they were so deafeningly different.

"He's asked me, but... I get the feeling that he is just asking because... well, I'm not sure how to elaborate."

"Do you know what it did to us? You not being here?"

Lucy looked at her mother.

"I wish you would have tried to reach out to us somehow. I wish you could remember the bastard that took you away from us."

"Mom." Lucy shook her head, "I wish you wouldn't dwell on this. I am here now, aren't I?"

Lucy's mother could do nothing but agree, shrugging her shoulders and then wrapping an arm around Lucy. "Yes."

"So, say I agreed... If I decided to marry Richie..."

* * *

"Loki, who might you be taking to the party that is coming up?" Thor asked his brother.

Loki was sitting across the dining table from him. He spooned out some broth, lifting it to his lips and taking a sip of it. The warmth slithered down his throat, and he cocked his head a bit to the side. He smiled, and then chuckled.

"I might go alone."

"That's rubbish, brother." Thor laughed in return, "I'll fetch you one of Frandral's _maidens_."

Loki rolled his eyes, "I'm not so certain I would enjoy that, Thor."

"Well, you are not going alone, Loki. I forbid it."

"Who are you taking, then?"

"Sif, of course."

Loki nodded his head. He was finishing off the broth in the golden bowl, wiping his lips with the cloth napkin set aside. Bread. Loki plucked a piece of bread from a platter, and moistened it with a bit of butter. Festivities. He had not anticipated anything of the sort, but Frigga- his mother of all people, liked a party every once in a while. On occassion. Too frequently.

Maybe Loki wouldn't attend at all, if it wasn't going to hurt Frigga's feelings. He had no one he wanted to take, and normally- in younger years, Thor and Loki's mother and father would set up their _dates_ for them. A couple of dainty girls, either way too snobbish, or way too shy for their own good. When Loki and Thor turned of age, was when Frigga stopped pairing them up with anyone. Loki could mingle along the girls if he wanted. Thor always took Sif with him. They were best friends, though, it was slightly obvious their denial.

Loki _had_ to go. He just had to evade Thor's attempts at setting him up with anyone.

_I wonder if she liked parties._

Loki inwardly cursed himself. Still struggling.

Thor patted his hand down on Loki's shoulder, making Loki gasp in surprise, "Go alone if you wish."

Loki shook his head and put on another smile, "I intended to either way."

* * *

It was settled then. Whether or not she said _yes_ was beyond her memory. Lucy did not remember anything at all but the tears in Richie's eyes. Her mother and father too. Lucy was going to get married, and she had the ring on her finger to show to the world if she wanted. Sad thing was, Lucy didn't really know _how_ to show it off. She didn't want to call her friends, she didn't want to call distant relatives. All Lucy wanted to do was sit on her porch, in the wooden swing, and rock against the chilly air that blew her curls.

What would she look like in a wedding gown? Would she wear all white? Nothing else? Would Lucy put on red lipstick, maybe even blush? What of her hair? She would surely have it clipped back to it's usual shortness. She would be admired as she walked down an aisle of holy matrimony. A big wedding, her mother was already in the works of planning. The wedding was literally right around the corner, they wanted one in the winter- in the snow. Lucy felt like that was betrayal. Something so cold, it only reminded her.

She pushed against the swing to make it move faster. Creaking and whining underneath her, though she was not even that heavy. Her fingers drummed along the swing arm, and she kicked her legs back and forth, each in a different rhythm. She bowed her neck back, taking in the autumn breeze. The front door closed loudly then, and out came Richie, who put his hands on each side of the swing. Lucy came to an abrupt start, but all she saw when she looked at Richie was _emerald._ Her heart stopped, she couldn't breathe.

"_Why are you marrying him? What good is he?_" Richie said, although, in Loki's voice. A hard, hurt sounding voice. Lucy sucked in her breath. She was grabbed by the shoulders, being shaken, "_I am the only one you have, Lucy Dred. You are mine, don't you remember that?_"

"Lucy? Lucy!" Richie's voice came from his mouth that time. Lucy whipped her head from left to right at the sound of it and stared wide-eyed at her boyfriend... _fiancee._ She swallowed the lump in her throat, and cleared it.

"Are you okay?"

Lucy shrugged, "I... I guess I was falling asleep."

_Why are you doing this to me?_

"Your mother wants you to get ready- we're going out for dinner... to celebrate our engagement." Richie reached and stroked Lucy's cheeks. He kissed her nose gently, before kissing her full on the mouth.

Lucy kissed him back the best that she could, and then pushed Richie away to brush past him into the house. Up, she practically ran up the stairs and down the hall to her bedroom. The door slammed against the wall after she pushed it open, and Lucy looked frantically around. Why she would think anything was up there... Lucy covered her face and breathed a few deep breaths. She needed to figure out what she was going to wear.

Lucy yanked off her burgundy jacket, and tossed it to the floor. Her closet was already opened, and a dress had been picked out. Her mother. Lucy shook her head, and stripped of her jeans and sweater. _Where are those slips?_

Lucy wandered over to her drawers, the top one- delicates. She pulled out a white, very soft, very silky undergarment. Over her head it fit her like a glove, it felt cool against her skin. Lucy turned to look in the mirror nailed to her closet door. Familiar. Her brows knit together. She could not get her heart to stop pounding, seeing the glimmer of a Tiffany diamond decorating her left hand. It was just glass to her, it was just a thing.

Two months ago, it might have been a little more than that.

"I need to stop. I need to get dressed." Lucy said into the reflection. Her legs were moving her over to the red dress laid out across her pillow. It was beautiful, and Lucy recognized it as one of her mother's. Two inch straps and a a heart collar. It was snug around the top of Lucy's body, and then spread out, dropping to just at her knees. Lucy was about to pull on the panty-hose, when she stepped on something hard, sharp. She gasped, and looked down at her feet. Shining, like her ring, Lucy could see her face in a piece of mirror shard.

The sickness that filled her was vast. Lucy jerked the shard from the carpet, and cradled it in both palms. How did it get there? Was it in her pocket this whole time, without her knowing it? Lucy felt her breath trying to leave her lungs. It was the shard... a shard... from the mirror that she'd pasted on the wall of her bedchambers on Asgard. Her face, distorted in that piece, was the face of Lucy captured.

_Loki... did you... _Lucy shook her head. She tightened her fingers around the shard until she could feel it trying to cut into her skin. She was trembling now. Lucy felt every shred of her nerves tangling together in an unbreakable knot. Her knees wobbled, she clenched her eyes shut, and Lucy tried to supress the cry that left her lips. It was harder than she expected. She could not stop herself from dripping tears. Lucy sobbed, she clasped the shard to her chest and shook her head desperately.

"Loki..." Lucy stumbled over his name, almost barely able to say it. She dropped to her knees in the red dress, head hanging as she doubled over.

It was Lucy breaking. It was Lucy missing him.

* * *

_Loki._

"I'm sorry, Loki." Thor said.

Loki stared out the large window.

"She's going to marry that Midgardian boyfriend of hers."

"Why did you feel the need to see her? Why did you feel the need to go back there and check on her?" Loki said through his teeth.

Thor parted his lips, "I thought you would find comfort in her happiness."

"You try to do good things, Thor."

"She would have died here. Why does it matter to you anyhow? You said you didn't love Lucy."

Loki narrowed his eyes slightly, "I'm the Inventor of Lies. You, yourself, know I lie all the time, if it benefits me. I lied to you my whole life. I lie even now, Brother. I don't love her. I don't wish her happiness. Thor."

When Loki faced Thor, Thor was taken aback by the subtle tears in Loki's eyes. There was no smirk, just emotion.

"Then... Why didn't you beg for forgiveness?"

"I don't deserve it."

* * *

**Two more chapters left. I will take my time with the last two. Mostly because I don't really know how to write them yet, and i really don't want to write them yet. Suggestions? Pretty soon, please if you've any.**


	25. 24: Playground Games

**TO KATE: yes, you have my permission. i am interested in what you are planning to do. thank you for your review, (and for reading my chapters numerous times) i just wish you would have not been a guest, so i could have sent this note to you properly. **

**There **_**might**_** be a change in the number of chapters left in this, so i hope that's okay with you guys... Sorry the update is so late. I had... a bit of rift in my personal life. So, I'll try my best not to let that show throught my writing... Uh, here's another chapter for you.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Playground Games**

* * *

"I think she's just sick. Are you sick, Lucy?" Richie asked Lucy, as they sat down in a fancy restaurant. So expensive, so... too much.

Lucy shook her head, but whether or not she was agreeing, Lucy did not know. Her head was still buzzing, she was still clasping that shard in her fingers, inside the pocket of the heavy black coat her mother bought as an 'engagement present'. As if she needed another coat. Her parents were chipper as ever, happy that their only daughter would finally be married. Nonsense. Lucy was still very young, and she did love Richie. She did.

She _did._

Lucy looked to Richie with a sort of smile, a flash of Loki peeking into her vision for but a moment. Enough to rattle Lucy and leave her with a gasp for air. Was Loki doing this intentionally? Just to mess with Lucy? Why would he need do such a thing if he'd let her go - sent her back home where she _belonged_. Oh, Lucy hoped the Prankster wasn't playing such cruel mind-games with her. She might grow to hate him... She might want him more.

"Well, we could surely leave if you aren't-"

"I'm just... A bit tired. It will pass once I eat something, I'm sure." Lucy interrupted.

Her mother smiled, pulling aside one of the waitresses for a bottle of wine. Lucy fingered the shard, having warmed it with her body temperature.

* * *

"Are you for certain nothing else is wrong with you? You're happy we're engaged, aren't you?" Richie asked, lying beside of Lucy in her bedroom, arms wrapped around him.

Her brown eyes were focussed on him, while her left arm was draped over his right side. Lucy smiled small, "You worry too much. I just need to sleep."

"Oh, alright." Richie moved in for a tender kiss - brushing his fingers along her cheek, a slow, intimate manner - making Lucy blush a light pink color. She couldn't help but kiss him back, just so he wouldn't worry any more than he already was. Lucy kept her eyes closed after the kiss was over, hoping to fall asleep quickly. She felt Richie stroking her back, making it harder to concentrate except only on the diamond ring, that felt like dead weight, on her finger.

* * *

It couldn't have been but two hours, when Lucy felt herself stir and open her eyes. She felt completely wide awake, and Richie had turned on his opposite side, towards the wall. Her hand slid up his side, over the blanket, and then under. Lucy almost jerked her hand away from his body when she felt how cold it was. The fear was shooting through her veins when Lucy's first thought was that Richie was dead. She ripped the covers away from her fiancee, and saw the alabaster skin, and raven locks of Loki. He was asleep, breathing steady next to Lucy. But, where was Richie? Lucy looked all over the room, she ran a hand through her hair, and then...

Then, Lucy reached and traced the spine of Loki's back with her index finger. Why was he so cold, without having been in his true form? Lucy couldn't stop there, only touching him with her finger. She slid a little closer, she was completely pressed against his back, while her hand was exploring his arm and shoulder. He did not move, he did not make a sound, he just slept - heavy. Lucy was not content with it at all. She pressed a little closer, and slid her hand across his naked belly. A slight twitch.

So she did it again.

Loki was partially awake now, and he was moving his hand to cover hers. Laced their fingers, and Loki was letting out a small sigh. Lucy kissed his shoulder, his neck.

"Pet. Do you mourn for me? Do you mourn?"

Lucy scrunched her brow, "Mourn?"

"Why else would you think about me so much?"

She shook her head, "You're manipulating me, Loki."

"I'm not here - I'm in Asgard. How could I manipulate you when I'm not even here?"

Lucy pulled Loki onto his back then. He was staring up at her with his emerald eyes, and Lucy felt her brown ones try to well with tears. Both her hands were against his cheeks, down to his neck, across his chest, then back up. She shook her head, she closed her eyes. She opened them. Loki was still there, no emotion on his face. No sign of anything.

"I'm not here, Lucy."

* * *

"N-no..." Lucy said in her sleep, turning onto her stomach with her face pressed into the warmth of her pillow.

She was dreaming, that much he could tell, as he stood over her in the darkness of her mortal bedroom. Richie, the mortal male that was to wed her sooner than later, lay beside her, snoring... a much deeper sleep than that of Lucy. If he made the wrong move, he might just wake Lucy, and all control in him would immediately be lost.

Loki came for a visit, and he knew it would be best if Lucy were asleep, just so she couldn't see him, just so she couldn't touch him and make Loki feel everything he hated. Love, remorse. Hatred in himself for sending her back. Just one last visit before she was no longer available for his taking. He would not take her from the altar, no matter how tempting it might be. He would let her live her life, let her gradually forget him. Loki... he could make her forget, now, while she slept.

The notion, in his mind, was strong. He reached out with his palm, about to erase himself from her mind. Hovering over the back of her head, those bouncy curls sliding on the pillow the closer he got. _Now, do it._ Loki pushed himself. _Make her forget._

"L...loki." She breathed again. Loki snatched his hand away from the air above her.

_(F/B:) "I can make you forget." Loki told Lucy, standing on the Rainbow Bridge in the partial light. Raging waters flowed beneath them. Lucy was trying to figure out why they had not drifted away into the stars._

_Lucy shook her head. _Forget?_ How could she forget? "There's a part of me that wants to, but... I will not see it happen. I want to remember."_

_"Why?"_

_"Everybody has a dark side." Lucy smiled._ (_End F/B)_

"Stupid girl." Loki turned to the window, walking towards it. He was leaving, but, not without one last glance to Lucy's sleeping form beforehand.

* * *

Wedding planning was a little stressful, but Lucy was a little thankful that her mother was handling the majority of it. Lucy had only put a little of her thoughts into the planning. She chose the cake, she chose the colors. Lucy was surprised why no one questioned her choice... Green, black, gold. Such odd colors, but... Lucy did not care.

Richie and Lucy's father had already picked out their suits. Solid black, emerald green ties, and gold buttons. It was soon time for Lucy to pick her dress. A whole month. A whole month had went by, and Lucy had not been able to put her whole heart into the one event that should be more important to her in her entire life. Her wedding, her _first_ wedding. Her mother didn't seem to notice her attitude, but, Richie did. He noticed how different she was. Every time Lucy dreamt of Loki, she would have a hard time deciphering whether or not she was in reality. Richie had to basically pry her out of dreamworld.

It confused him, and even more so, when Lucy slipped - accidentally calling Richie _Loki_ on a car ride home from picking wedding flowers. Richie did not seem to become angry with it, but Lucy knew full well what she had done, and that Richie had every right to be mad with her. It seemed more worrysome that Richie shrugged it off, rather than addressing the situation and becoming furious. Lucy still apologized - until Richie convinced her that he knew it was probably just the stress.

Sure, stress.

Lucy brought her knees to her chest as she sat in the sun room, while it rained. She listened to the splatter of raindrops hitting the ground, and was almost completely drowned in it. Lucy pulled her hair back into a band, it still being long enough to do so. She looked up to the grey sky, wondering what Loki was doing.

* * *

"I knew something was the matter when you came back that night, Loki." Thor said to his brother, as they sat in a sauna-like room, clad in towels.

Loki looked at Thor directly, "She wasn't awake, she had no idea I was even there."

"Yes, but, Loki - you cannot do that. What if she had been awake? What would you have done?"

"Does it really matter? It's over, I went... and I came back - without her."

Thor arched his neck back against the wall as steam rolled in circles about the two of them. Loki was not anywhere close to his normal self, but, there were bits and pieces of him that were. Loki was constantly distant, not paying attention to hardly anything. When it came to eating with his family, Loki usually just sat there, barely touching his food. Thor knew what was going through his mind. As did their parents, but to Thor, it showed more. Loki would catch his brother staring at him, concerned. But, it was Thor's fault the way Loki was so distant.

Loki would always blame Thor.

"Are you going to tell father not to let me go to Midgard now? Would that satisfy you, Thor?"

Thor breathed heavy, "Now, listen close, brother..." he said, "You know that's not what I meant."

"I _know_ what you meant."

"All I meant, was that it's not innocuous to travel to Midgard, risking she might see you. That's why you sent her back, that's why-"

"_You_ sent her back."

"If you are blaming me, then you should not have kept that woman captive to begin with. I mean well, Loki. I am your brother, and I only want what is best for you. I know that mortal girl was important to you - even if you don't admit it - in the end... But, you have to know that she would have died here. She would not have been able to survive. Even if she had, age would have found her, and-"

Loki stood, he swept his hand across the steam and hissed, "Oh, enough with your words, Thor! I will not sit here and listen to you come up with that drivel you spit from your obnoxious mouth."

He turned on his bare heels for the door, "You _mean well_." He somewhat laughed.

* * *

**ALRIGHT. So, yeah, there might be two more chapters left **_**now**_**. My bad. I had a suggestion or two and it got my mind going. Who knows really how many chapters i have left up my sleeve. **


	26. 25: Delirium In Her

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Delirium in Her**

* * *

Lucy should have been happier. She should have been ecstatic, actually. Choosing her first, and perhaps only, wedding dress had been her childhood dream. Lucy always pictured the moment in her mind, having seen her mother and father wed just after she turned three. However, the luster of choosing - it seemed a little lacking. It seemed a little bothersome. She really just wanted to get it over with.

"How about a long train, with a cathedral veil. All completely white. None of that ivory, off-white business." Her mother suggested, more so than actually asking Lucy.

Lucy wondered why it had to be _white_, the more she thought about it. Sure, innocence was pictured best in white, but Lucy was far from that now. She wore a mask, only for her parents, and Richie. She wore it well, but inside Lucy, was the not-so-completely innocent little girl that had been hashed out of her shell months ago. There was so much they would never know about Lucy.

"I was thinking... something a little short. Above the knees."

"Really?" Lucy's mother tilted her head to the side, with more of an awkward look than anything, "Why do you see yourself in something short?"

"Isn't it my dress? I mean, shouldn't I get to choose?"

Her mother sighed, "Well, sure. Just, nothing that looks... _trampy._"

* * *

She slipped inside the dress, a large bow in the back, and just above the knees. Her shoes, making her at least three inches taller than her norm, matched the bow in the back perfectly. She didn't dare look into the mirror in front of her, though. Not yet. Lucy was still trying to register how cold the silk was against her skin. How long had it been since she felt anything like... silk. Her fingers slid across it so easily.

Digging her nails into green silk. Her back against fresh, clean, _emerald. The memory of it._

"Oh, my Lucy." Lucy's mother gasped. The sound of her heels clicked against the tiled floor. Lucy could see her mother's legs, but, she was still too scared to look up and see what her reflection would bring her.

"Look at yourself."

Lucy felt a vibration in her stomach when she heard her mother, but... not. The voice had been in the midst of phasing into someone else's. Recognizable, she could only think it to be the voice she wished were actually there.

"In white. In such innocent splendor. Lucille Mariah Dred. Look at you."

Lucy lifted her chin in slow-motion. In her reflection - was the girl with curled blonde locks, and wide brown eyes. She looked so pale, so different. The picture of anything but innocence, but the white. Lucy peered to the right in the mirror, only to see Loki lurking behind her. When Lucy turned to actually look, physically, behind herself - he was not there. No, just in the mirror.

Loki smirked, "You're marrying him."

It was a statement that sounded like a question simultaneously. Where was Lucy's mother?

"You sent me home."

"Have I ever told you - you are beautiful?" He said.

Lucy felt her heartstrings tug just so much - enough to make her lose the will to answer him. He was standing there, rubbing his chin as he stared at her. Lucy was completely entranced at the sight of him, even though an illusion. Part of her still wondered where her mother went, while the major part of her wished she leap into the mirror and with Loki's picture. Her mind - playing tricks on her.

"Oh, Pet."

Lucy breathed heavy, shuddering at the feel of it leaving her tongue. She clasped her hand around the start of her neck, and swallowed the knot.

"Lucy, Lucy, are you okay?" Her mother's voice returned to her ears, and Loki was gone after blinking. Lucy was so caught up in her illusion, that she realized she had not breathed, in reality, the whole time. Her mother was standing just below her, holding her daughter's waist in desperation for a response.

Lucy shook her head, and rose the one hand on her neck, to her cheeks. Tears. She felt tears leave her eyes, "I..." Lucy said, her voice shaky.

"Lucy, you scared me just now, why were you standing there like that?"

_Lie._ "I found the dress. This is the dress."

* * *

"What troubles my dear Loki?" Frigga found her son as he stared up into the yellow, pink and golden sky. Stars everywhere, and the sound of rushing water in the distance. Asgard was glorious, especially right before the dark came.

Loki turned to his mother, and grinned small to her. She brushed the back of her hand against his cheek. Loki sighed, he shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm a little bit restless."

"Your brother tells me that you went to see her."

Loki laughed, only because it was predictable that Thor could not keep his mouth shut. Even if it would save his life. Loki wished, sometimes, he could sew those lips together- threads of steel.

"Does father know?"

"No, of course not, Loki. I only wish to ask you _why_?"

"Don't suppose you know that the mortal girl is to be wed soon?"

Frigga folded her arms underneath her delicate chest, "You said you did not have feelings for the Midgardian woman. I know my son too well to believe half of anything he says. Loki, you know you've lied just as well as I do. Why did you not just spend the rest of your life making it up to her?"

Loki shook his head - the answer did not come properly to him, "She would have died."

Frigga laughed at her son then, a true laugh. Her soft eyes made contact with his emerald ones, "Loki, pray tell me that you have not forgotten about the Golden Apples."

"Golden... Apples." He breathed. Then he laughed himself, "Make her immortal."

"Honestly, you are smarter than that, Loki, my love." Frigga said, "I expect this to go over Thor's head more than I expected it from you."

Loki ran a hand through his own raven locks. He took a few steps away from his mother, looking down at his feet. Then, looking back to the sky, he shook his hea once more. Then, without knowing it, continued to do so as he asked, "You're suggesting I feed her a Golden Apple, and make her immortal?"

"Was I?"

* * *

Lucy sat in the middle of her bathroom floor, a rag in hand, and a small bottle of cleaner in the other. With both, she cleaned the little mirror shard that went practically everywhere with her. Lucy could see herself inside of it as she did so, as well as the flash of something that did not belong there.

She gasped, twisting her wrist and letting the shard shine in the light. Again, the flash came, and she could feel something hover over her. The smell of winter, the ice chill of an air that only _he_ could bring forth was now there. Lucy shuddered in excitement. Although, looked terrified when she turned her neck and arched it up to look into crimson eyes.

Lucy was frozen from then on.

He did not say a word, he only stood there, looking at her with his eyes of red and his royal blue skin. The markings were different this time, different than Lucy remembered them to be. Slowly, Lucy rose to her feet. She was standing before him, reveling in the feel of cool rushing against her skin. His height, still towering her, and Lucy could not help but place a hand on his chest. Was he really there? Surely, he was... Would she be able to touch him if not?

Parting her lips to speak, Lucy was taken aback when her voice did not come out. She still looked at Loki though, as his blue lips curved into a smile, and she could see his perfectly white teeth. A hand rose to touch her. She could feel the bite start to tickle her, but she touched his hand either way. Her heart was pounding, and then even more so when she felt him lean down, and press his lips to hers gently.

"Hey, Luce, did you want to go to the florists again before they finali-"

Lucy shook her head, looking around the bathroom when Loki suddenly disappeared. Her heart tossed around in her chest as she made eye contact with Richie. Her face flushed, Richie was still talking, but she did not hear a word he was saying.

_Delirium... Loki... Loki where are you?_


	27. 26: Richie Birarelli, Lucy Dred, Do You

**NOW there are two more chapters (after this one). I hope it doesn't seem rushed... my brain is a little everywhere at the moment. I don't want to keep dragging this story out - otherwise I will get a little bored with it. I have a lot of trouble writing it when Loki and Lucy are not in a scene/chapter together physically. It is difficult to feel passionate about writing Lucy's home life, to be honest. I just hope the ending won't seem rushed. This chapter is the chapter before the end...**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Richie Birarelli, Lucy Dred... Do You?**

* * *

"Loki, what do you think of this dress?" Lucy said, spinning somewhat in front of the mirror as she readied herself for a dinner date with Richie.

Richie looked up from where he sat on his fiance's bed, "Loki?"

"Honey..."

"Ah," Richie nodded, then turned his attention to the carpet beneath his feet. "You look good."

* * *

"There are only a couple weeks until the wedding, Lucy. You don't seem like you're as into it as I might have anticipated." Lucy's father said while he sipped a cup of coffee with his daughter, four in the morning.

Lucy cradled her own mug in both hands, taking in the aromas of her coffee through inhaling slowly. She stared up at her father. Shrugging her shoulders, Lucy felt tears threatening to prickle her eyes, "I _am_ into it, daddy."

Her father let out a chuckle before circling the island in the middle of their kitchen to stand directly beside Lucy. He placed a hand on her shoulder, setting down his mug so that he could lift her chin a little more with the other. His eyes, the same color as Lucy's - they looked deep into her own and his smile was warm, "You've been having difficulty with it. Your mother tells me how weird you've been acting. She said when you picked out your wedding dress, you kind of... Well. She said it was like you were in a different world for a moment."

Lucy knit her brows together, "It's just... stress. I suppose it's happening all so quickly, right after I came home."

"Lucy." Her father breathed. He leaned in and kissed her forehead affectionately, "It was the worst time of our lives - you being gone."

Lucy turned her head to the window. She let out a sigh of her own, taking a sip of her coffee that had gotten cold.

* * *

"Brother." Thor called, making his way into Loki's chambers. "Brother, I know you are in here."

Loki peered over at Thor, arms folded, having been sitting in the dark. There was no light, for he did not seek it, and there was no desire to be seen by anyone or anything anyways. Loki figured he might as well feel pity for himself in solitude. At least no one would bother him if they thought he was just sleeping... or whatever. Of course, Loki never put it past Thor to snoop, to pry - to be concerned. Loki threw one leg over the other, neck aching when he lifted it. He'd been slumped for who knew how long - Loki could feel it all over his body. The aching tightness.

Thor searched for a flame, a candle, _something_. A groan left his throat when he searched to no avail, and swept his arm about the room. "Turn on a light, Loki."

Loki smirked, although he knew Thor could not see it, "Are you blind?"

"Why are you sitting in the dark?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You've not been out of this room in days, Loki. Maids come in and out of here, full plates of food for you. When they come back, there is still the same amount as there was when it was brought. Are you ill?"

Loki grimaced, replacing the smirk. Was he ill? Loki was not ill. He was not anything. It was dawning Lucy's wedding - it was dawning the day of which she would be forever bound to one man, a man that was not him. Loki was not ill... no... He was just a little more than that. Sitting there, in the days that he had been, Loki had seen many a servant worry over him like he was a child. They came into the room, unable to turn on the lights, because he had forbidden it. They came into the room, unable to convince Loki to eat, because Loki did not wish to do anything at all but sit there. Mope, regret. Loki had not felt inspired so much as to play games on anyone.

The desire was trying to burn out. Even though his mother's talk about the Golden Apples was intriguing - Loki still wondered why it even slipped his mind, but he was certain that he would have never been able to make anything up to Lucy so long as he was immortal. The fact that Loki even _wished_ he could do so was frustrating. It was not his plan to want to fall for a mortal girl. How many times must he remind himself that she was only a tool before it was inscripted in his brain?

Loki shook his head in anger. He shook his head in general. He could just as easily forget her if he wanted to. It was a problem because Loki couldn't seem to put the effort into forgetting. She was getting married. She was getting _married._

"You ask such daft questions." Loki told Thor.

Thor groaned again, "Still.. about this mortal girl, Loki?" He didn't mean it to sound as harshly as it did - but his blue eyes would have told Loki different.

Loki inhaled his breath through his nose. With a snap of his fingers, the lights were on. Loki could be seen, his head trying to stay up straight, while he separated his legs, sitting most uncouth in a very heavy, very large chair. Underneath his eyes were signs from lack of sleep. Insomnia. Loki had forgotten the last time he'd closed his eyes for longer than the time it took him to blink. It was bothersome, to himself, the way he was handling the whole situation. His emotions were taking their toll above his thoughts. Loki did not wish to feel such despondence.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand, Thor." Loki said. He cleared his throat shortly after.

Thow was just trying to recognize the man in the chair, empty... pale. He was certainly Loki, but, at the same time. Thor knew...

Thor shrugged his shoulders, "Does it hurt this much?"

"Hurt?" Loki repeated. He laughed.

"I'd no idea you felt so strongly."

"I had no idea either, Thor."

"You told me to take her home. You let her go back. You said you did not love her."

Loki agreed, "Even our mother knows the truth. So, why not you?"

"Are you going to see her before she weds?" Thor asked.

Loki wiped his eyes, as if it would take away the darkness beneath him. Everything was still aching, everything was still uneasy, "Why the sudden change in your curiosity? Didn't you want her gone?"

Thor did not know how to answer Loki's question.

* * *

Lucy was staring at her dress. She had been looking at it since Richie left with her parents to finalize what ever was left of the planning. The wedding was closing in fast. She only had less than a week to really take it in. Soon, she would be married. No longer Lucy Dred, but Lucy _Birarelli._ It tasted odd on her tongue whenever she tried to pronounce it. Not that she couldn't... It was just... not normal.

Lucy fingered at the bow of her dress. Silk. Her heart pounded hard in her chest. Did she really want this? Was she really for certain that wearing this dress down the aisle to marry Richie was the right idea? It all seemed rushed. Of course, before Lucy's life took the dramatic turn-around that it had, she planned on marrying her boyfriend - she planned on being with him for the rest of her life. Who was to say that she would fall for the sadistic Norse God, Loki? If someone were to tell her that a year ago, Lucy would have deemed them mentally insane.

Now, Lucy was the one questioning her own sanity. Especially with the constant hallucinations - always creeping up on her when she least expected it. Lucy could not quit. It usually happened when she was alone, or doing certain things with Richie. Never when she expected it though. Always catching her off guard.

Lucy eyed the dress for a moment longer, before she pulled the cover over it and zipped it to the top. She closed the closet door, and then pressed her forehead against the wood. Spinning. Her head was constantly spinning.

Maybe if she laid down for a bit, slept until her parents, until Richie returned. They would be gone for a little while. Lucy could be alone and be resting. It at least sounded ideal. So, Lucy trudged her way to the bed. The much smaller bed compared to the one she had in her _chambers_. Not silk, but cotton, maybe polyester. Whichever... it was nowhere near as soft, nowhere near as cold - but cool indeed. Her head made impact with her pillow, and Lucy was asleep seconds later.

Behind her eyelids, there were swirls of color, nothing but color. It was phsychedelic, so much so that she felt she might throw up. Lucy was floating in those colors, limbs in all directions until they finally settled and she was feet flat on a marbled floor. The marbled floor...

Somewhere, Lucy could hear the sounds of someone moaning. She could hear it all around her the more she tuned into it, and it sounded familiar. Lucy turned in circles - until she spotted herself pinned beneath the body of Loki, naked - writhing. The dream Lucy was bucking her hips and bowing her back, while Loki kissed and nipped and licked every inch of her that he could. His piston motions were in a steady, fast paced rhythm that had Lucy, standing there watching, aroused as well.

It was fascinating to see herself and how he reacted to being bed by Loki. It was so fascinating, that Lucy dropped to her knees on the marbled floor and was overtaken by her own arousal. Her hands were trembling, while the rest of her body was spasming with pleasure the more she watched the two on the bed. With one of those trembling hands, Lucy reached down and stroked herself. Wet, slick, very warm. The sensation was overwhelming, and she continued to do so until she felt her back against the floor. Lucy did not recollect lying flat.

Moaning herself, she was in tune with the other Lucy, calling out Loki's name and twisting her body about the floor. Loki was moaning too, and before Lucy could bring herself to her own end - she was straddled by him. Lucy snapped her eyes wide open, and looked to her right. The dream Lucy was gone, and Loki was hovering her.

His member was hard, and it was shining with the arousal that had been from the other. His smirk was devious, and his hands instantly replaced her own. It was maddening. It was like fire that had been lit down there in the most sensitive part of her. Even if it was a dream, Lucy had not been touched in what seemed like forever. The sensation... the sensation.

* * *

Thor was suddenly more interested in Loki's despondence when it came to Lucy's marriage. It was obvious that it bothered Loki more than he would admit. Loki did not like to talk about it - so Thor usually left it alone, but it did not stop their mother from persisting that Loki do something about it. Not that it would help, so Loki would say. She was probably happy. Loki assumed that if she wanted to see him, that she would try to call out to him some way.

Thor, however, he did not want to sit there. After having taken her back to earth on Loki's request, and having exposed Loki for even keeping her in the first place... Thor was not too keen on his brother's despair. He hated that Loki kept Lucy prisoner, using her for things that he did not even want to imagine. Lucy's personal maidservant usually kept very nervous around Thor, around Loki, but in her eyes, Thor could see that what ever Loki used to do to Lucy before he started getting _emotionally_ contained - was not always...

Loki could still ask her for forgiveness.

"After all the complaints you spurted to me, Thor..."

"I am poor at certain things, brother. All I am suggesting is that maybe..."

"I do recall you confronting me about visiting Midgard not too long ago, and how it was risky. You suddenly have a change of heart? You want me to ask her for forgiveness. You want me to bring her back?"

"Loki..."

"_She will die so long as she is with you._ Is that not what you said? I kept her captive, remember? That infuriated you."

"Yes, but..."

"So, none of this makes a bit of sense."

"Loki, you mourn as if a part of you has died. You don't sleep... When you're alone, you sit in the darkness of your chambers and brood. This time has gone by."

Loki shook his head. He looked directly into his brother's eyes and smiled a sideways smile, "I guess I am just guilty. You and our mother... trying to make me think that I can redeem myself. Well, Thor, she is back on Earth, and I do not see myself taking her from there again. What did she tell her parents when she suddenly return? Surely, Lucy Dred did not tell her that she spent her months away off in space with a God- locked up in a room where she had no contact with any civilization. What would it be if I took her _again_? I cannot interrupt her life. I will not whisk her away from the altar."

* * *

Lucy was awake when the bedroom door opened and closed. Richie fell on the bed next to her, and Lucy sat almost completely straight, attacking her fiance with kisses to his face. Richie was shocked at first, but then, he melted into her, allowing Lucy to kiss him, and let her hands roam about his upper torso freely. Lucy hummed in anxiousness, and subconsciously pulled one of Richie's hands to her chest, around her left breast.

Richie pulled his hand away from her, and pushed her off him gently, "Are you that anxious?"

"N...no... I..." Lucy blushed, then fell back against the bed and covered her face. Richie was not going to give her the attention she craved at that moment.

"We will have the rest of our lives to partake in those activities after we marry. I promise, on our wedding night, I will give myself to you." Richie smiled. He kissed her lips innocently, and pulled Lucy's arm around his shoulders.

Lucy nodded, trying to smile herself.

"Will you give yourself to me? Completely?" He asked her.

Lucy took a moment to answer him, perhaps a moment longer than Richie hoped. Lucy could see she'd somewhat hurt Richie's feelings, and then mentally kicked herself. Lucy stroked Richie's cheek, but still did not answer his question.

* * *

Loki was the one to dream that night - not having done so in what seemed like a century. He was laid in his bed, not completely underneath the covers, while he tossed... still restless even as he dreamt.

There was nothing but her in his vision. She was standing there, in a completely white dress that surrounded her like a bed of white roses. Her hair was kinky, and as short as it had been when he first saw her. Lips decorated with a pale pink, and eyes decorated in silver and black glitter. Her scent, jasmine and lavender - hint of something vanilla... It was simply intoxicating.

Loki was in his helm and full armor. He was standing at the opposite side of her, alone, but waiting. What was he doing there? Why was she dressed like that? Loki felt confusion swirl around in his head like a pack of wild hornets - but at the same time, there was an emotion he felt that made everything just feel...

Wait.

Lucy was walking towards him, nothing but herself and the white dress dragging along with her. Every step she took, a rose fell, trailing behind her in intricate patterns. Loki became more nervous the closer she got, the better he could take in her scent. So innocent, she looked so innocent.

When Lucy was standing right in front of him, Loki swallowed, and looked down into chocolate brown eyes that were smiling along with her lips. She reached up and stroked his chest, across the cold metal of his armor. She lifted on her toes, naked feet, and wrapped her arms around Loki's neck adoringly. Loki felt his heart, and he was alarmed at how nervous he was. He realized what was happening.

Lucy kissed Loki full on the lips, fingering the pieces of his raven hair that was peeking out from beneath his helm. Lucy tightened her arms around him, and soon, Loki was wrapping his own arms about her as well. The kiss ended too soon, when Lucy released Loki and dropped back to the floor beneath them. The setting suddenly changed, a wave of colors and structures taking their places. Now, Loki was again at the opposite end of Lucy, standing in the back as he watched her take a place next to someone else.

Lucy was standing side-by-side to her mortal boyfriend, Richie, in a Midgardian church filled completely with humans Loki supposed she and Richie were fond of. Lucy was in a different dress this time, her hair the same, but her face not. She was looking at Richie with all the love that she could possibly possess, and the Midgardian pastor was about to speak the final words... About to tie the knot of holy matrimony between Lucy and the mortal boy.

Loki felt anger, he felt rage... anything but excitement. His limbs ached, and his heart was sore... He watched on... when the old man granted Richie the first kiss of marriage.

_Married. Lucy Dred, married._

* * *

Loki screamed "No." when he woke, sweat dripping off his nose when he looked around the room to make sure that he was completely alone. No one was around, but Loki could hear the knocking of a servant on the other side of the door - desperately questioning whether or not the Prince was okay. Loki wiped the sweat away from his face, and then fell back against the pillows, having shot upwards. He breathed heavy, and stared at the cieling above him. Such a pestilent dream... and yet, Loki was still torn at the wat it made him feel.

* * *

It was the night of Lucy's rehearsal dinner... and it had come all too fast for Lucy. There she was, standing, not in her wedding dress - but in a dress much more pinchy, at the end of the make-shift aisle of the dining hall. It was where the reception would take place, but Lucy was not allowed to get a glance of the sanctuary until the day of the wedding. Her mother wanted it to be a surprise - and Lucy was not sure she was keen on it. Richie was standing on the other end of the make-shift aisle, with a few of her close family members, and Lucy's father.

Her mother was directing her on what to do from a couple feet away. Lucy was trying to comprehend everything. SHe was trying to focus, but there was no possible way at that moment. Lucy could not think of anyone except for Loki. Her mind was wrapped around the thought of him, and the more she tried to think about marrying the man across the aisle, the harder it was to focus. Richie... _Loki._ Richie... _Loki... Loki._

"Okay, Lucy, start down the aisle." Her mother instructed.

Lucy snapped out of her small daze, and nodded, bringing her hands right under her chest, as if she were holding a bouquet. The first step was fairly easy. She continued on with more, and gradually, she could feel as if something was trying to pull her back. Lucy's stomach was flipping, knotting, and the sudden urge to stop was taking her. Lucy got halfway down the aisle, when her feet froze to the floor. She looked down at her empty hands and shuddered hard.

Lucy's mother raced up behind her, and placed a hand on her back, "What is the matter with you?"

Lucy shook her head.

"Keep going! Do this during the wedding, and what will people think?"

"Sorry..." Lucy breathed, although almost barely enough for her mother to hear. Lucy lifted her feet and began to walk again, shakily - while Richie looked at her with most concern.

Eventually, she was face to face with Richie, as her mother took the place of where the pastor would stand if they were in the sanctuary, "Then, the pastor... and your vows. Kiss, and then walk off the stage as Mr. and Mrs. Birarelli."

Lucy's eye contact was steady, as was Richie's. She stood there, contemplating. Her heart sinking at the thought that this was not what she wanted. Sure, she loved Richie... and it would be difficult to explain to him that she was in love with someone she would never see again. To tell someone that their heart belonged to a God that tortured her, kept her secret and stole her away from her home, from Earth. No one would believe it. Lucy and her hallucinations believed it, though, because it was all true. She loved Loki. There was no denying it. Lucy was not even sure why she went through with the wedding plans.

The constant stress, and the constant being with Richie when she knew it would end up in hurt. It was not in Lucy to hurt Richie, but if she was going to live the rest of her life accidentally calling him Loki - or picturing Loki where ever she went, unexpectedly... Lucy felt she did not deserve to be with anyone, and they did not deserve to be treated that way. Even if they were somewhat unaware.

Richie parted his lips to speak when Lucy suddenly grabbed his arms and sank her fingertips into them slightly. She felt a tear slide from her eye, and Lucy shook her head. "I can't do this to you."

"What?" Richie asked, knitting his brows together, leaning in a bit as if he did not completely catch what Lucy had said. But he had, "Lucy, what are you talking about?"

She stroked his arms then, "I can't keep doing this - Richie, I can't marry you."

"Lucille!" Lucy's mother shouted.

Lucy shook her head again, "I know this might not seem fair to you. I know this is going to hurt you, and I won't benefit from your pain. Richie, I cannot continue to be with you if it's not really what I want."

"So... when you called me _Loki_." Richie breathed, trying to contain himself the best that he could, the longer he looked down at Lucy.

Lucy swallowed, "Promise me you will find someone who will love you completely."

Richie dismissed his statement, and nodded his head with no sign of even a forced grin. Lucy lifted on her toes to kiss his cheek then, and turned to look at her mother and father. Lucy wiped her eyes as she then made her way towards the exit door of the dining hall.

**I feel like this was a little rushed D: Anyways, I hope you liked it. I'll have you know that the story is completed. I'm just not ready to put the last two chapters up yet. Maybe tomorrow. Maybe. **


	28. 27: Happy Birthday, Lucy

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Happy Birthday, Lucy**

* * *

_March 08._

_Happy Birthday, Lucy - I love you, and your mother and I hope you are doing well. Sorry we have not seen you in a while. Your mother knows how to hold a grudge. It was your decision, and I guess she does not know how to handle it. She never has. I've sent you your favorite cake. I do hope we see you soon. _

_Love, Your Father._

_Happy Birthday, Luce._

_Richie._

* * *

Lucy had not seen her parents, or Richie in months. She was living on her own now, having taken it upon herself to move out - because Lucy knew that her mother would be on the outs with her after walking out on the wedding rehearsal. All in all, her father understood why Lucy did not marry Richie - he didn't know the details, but it was in her father to respect his daughter's decisions. Richie only contacted her on important holidays - other than that, she heard nothing. Not even a hello when she saw him in public.

A broken heart was not easily mended. Lucy knew it might be years before Richie would even be able to face her properly. It was hard enough sending regards occassionally.

The small studio apartment she lived in was enough for Lucy. She didn't need much room if it was going to just be her living there. No animals were allowed, so, she was alone. Lucy didn't mind it so much - until she had to go to sleep. She would never tell anyone that, though.

Staring out the window at the busy New York streets, Lucy was relieved to see the rain splashing against the pavement. People bustling everywhere, bouncing umbrellas and the sound of car horns. It helped a little. She was still looking for work - but her father often sent Lucy a monthly allowance so she could get by. She planned on paying him back for it - but, Lucy knew that her father would never take the money back. Lucy wasn't even sure what she wanted to do with her life.

Lucy just knew that she would have to live it.

The cake box was sitting to her left, underneath the opened letter that was delivered with it. She turned to it, and lifted the lid. Strawberries, the smell of fresh streawberries filled her nose instantly. Lucy plucked the spoon taped to the other side of the lid, and took her first bite of it.

Another bite was about to be taken, when a rush of cold filled the room, and Lucy's window and door flew open. She ducked down instinctively, covering her head and bringing her knees to her chest. The icy air pricked her skin - an odd aura surrounding her entire apartment. It confused her when the feeling suddenly dropped... Lucy lifted her head and stood straight once more.

Rain was still pouring, and she pushed the window back down to the sill. The door.

Lucy wandered over to it, peeking down the hall to see if it had happened to anyone else. No, all the other doors were left alone, and Lucy shook her head. Freak accident, she supposed. Lucy breathed a sigh of relief as she pulled her door closed and locked it. The click of it made her feel that much more secure. It was all shattered when she felt the presence of something directly behind her.

Lucy's heart leapt into her throat. She turned on her heels, and shrieked at the sight of a man. It was not just any man. No one else in the world had such piercing emerald eyes. No one else anywhere could make her feel such fear and such excitement at the same time. No helm, no armor... nothing on him that she was used to. It was just him, he was just there, and Lucy prayed that it was not just another one of her frequent hallucinations.

Since the time that she had been left behind on earth by him, and continued on after calling the wedding off, Lucy still struggled with the dreams, and the constant illusion that Loki was there. It was still unexpected... But Lucy had not seen him in her illusion in almost a week or two. She lost count. Her heart pounded so hard that she could hear it in her ears. She reached out, and touched her fingers to his chest. Loki's hand caught her wrist. He used his other hand to stroke her hair and wrap one of her curls around it.

Her hair had gotten so long in such short months.

"Hello... Lucy."


	29. 28: Epilogue

**Epilogue.**

* * *

_Lucy P.O.V._

I did not know what to expect when I saw him again. I had seen him so many times in my mind, that I feared he was not really there. Being away from him, really, was the hardest thing I had ever done. He admitted to me, that he had been the same. He did not deal with emotions the way I might have expected him to. I, honestly, expected nothing. My love for him had been spawn from the hatred I felt in the beginning.

The masochist. I craved every sadistic thing he'd done to me, trying to deny it in my ultimate confliction. I suppose that was the whole point. I loved him from the beginning, if you really think about it. The thrill of the chase... He would spend his time trying to redeem himself to me. He needed no redemption. I was not hesitant when he asked me if I would allow this. Sure, being away from my family _again_ would be difficult to explain. I could just as easily tell my father that I was moving away - taking courses for something where I might not have contact. Come back to visit my family every once in a while.

Loki... he was the most daring thing I would ever do with my life.

In my hand, was golden. It was quite heavy, from what I was used to back on... what did he call Earth- Midgard? I suppose I might as well get used to that name. I measured it with my eyes, and I was not really afraid of what it would do... not really. He looked at me from across it - Frigga, his mother, and Thor, his brother - axiously waiting for me to do what was intended.

Odin. Well, it was not explainable as to why he still did not agree to this.

I was ready. I took one last glance over at the apple in my hand, before pressing my lips around it and sinking my teeth in.

My... did gold taste so sweet.

* * *

**I did not want this to end. I was going to make you wait a while till I actually posted the last two chapters... but why make you wait? Anyways. I would like to take the time to tell you ALL thank you for tuning in and reviewing. For those of you that have never reviewed, but have followed - THANK YOU. This story would not have gotten finished had it not been for all of your inspiration. This has been one of the most successful stories I have ever written and been able to keep my interest in. Usually, when I write, I get bored and it goes unfinished. **

**THANK YOU ALL, i cannot say that enough! Please let me know what you think, and if you think a sequel is in order. I'm taking votes on my profile. If I do plan one - it will be late in the future. My brain is kinda spent as of now. **

**Love, ALWAYS**

**xx KagsChann.**


	30. the blog has been created!

Hello! Here is the LAST AND FINAL ending note to this story. I come with news.

If any of you have a tumblr, please feel free to follow theruiningofloki .tumblr

The OFFICIAL blog for The Ruining of Loki Laufeyson, where you can ask Loki and Lucy questions, see what I have pictured Lucy as, read her short profile, and even (i think) submit your own whatevers!

I do hope to see you there.

Much Love xx KagsChann


End file.
